Rattachement
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Il menait sa petite vie, tranquillement, avec ses pinceaux et ses crayons. Mais il ramassa un chiot égaré et sauvage, abandonné sur le trottoir. Francis est adulte, raisonnable et bon. Arthur est jeune, téméraire... et il n'aura pas de seconde chance pour se rattraper dans la vie. Mais las de laisser son corps aux autres pour rien, il choisit de le lui confier. FrUk. Rating M.
1. Main tendue

Je poste un truc avant une heure du matin, c'est juste beau.

Bonjour femmes avides de yaoi et de trucs anti-catholiques sur des personnages fictifs, comment ça va ? :D

Je ne pensais pas repartir tout de suite avec une nouvelle fanfiction – nouveau Fruk, mais ça en fait, ça m'étonne pas, c'est pas l'inspiration pour mon OTP qui me manque. Surtout que j'ai encore le chapitre final de Malédiction à envoyer, mais rien à faire, ma nouvelle idée a prit de la place.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que l'idée originale ne m'est pas venu comme par enchantement. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez aussi, vous, ce genre de prof' si littéraire qu'il aime vous apprendre la dureté de la vie... Moi en tout cas j'en ai un. Sympa mais bizarre. La base de cette nouvelle fanfiction provient d'un film – une de ces œuvres puputes qui veulent te dire que la vie est une merde – qui m'a fait shipé comme rarement deux personnages. Et bien sûr, mon esprit Hetalien ne l'a pas loupé...

Ce film, c'est « Detachment » de Tony Kaye. Vous le trouverez sans mal si ça vous intéresse, je vous préviens juste qu'il faut avoir l'esprit un peu accroché pour pouvoir supporter certaines scènes plutôt hardcore... -j'en ai pas voulu de ce chat avec le marteau, j'en ai pas voulu...- Et si jamais vous le regardez, vous reviendrez me dire ce que vous attendez du Fruk superposé à une partie de l'histoire originale !

En attendant j'espère ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Malédiction et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, si vous avez encore le courage – ahem, la bonté – de me suivre.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Hetalia appartiendront toujours à seigneur Himayura. Faudrait que j'aille le prier, à force. « Detachment » m'a inspiré certaines scènes de cette fic.

* * *

Les rues de Paris, englouties par une heure tardive et l'obscurité d'un ciel de nuit noire, avaient toujours leur lot de quiétude comme d'inquiétude. Cette ville avait beau être grande, belle, avoir une réputation et une estime très hautes dans le monde, elle n'en restait pas moins truffée de dizaines de types personnes différents; ainsi donc, les bons comme les mauvais, comme les plus bizarres. Sortant d'une réflexion proche de la torpeur somnolente, Francis Bonnefoy cligna des yeux, ces derniers perdus dans le vide au-dessus de sa tête. Il baissa cette dernière, se rappelant qu'il était dans le métro qui le ramenait chez lui. Dans la rame, il y avait de ces dits gens un peu uniques, mais peut-être pas ceux qu'on aimerait croiser. Et la nuit, ils semblaient germé comme des champignons dans une chambre noire. Tels des Batman, ils sortaient pour faire de la ville leur territoire et se tassaient dans l'anonymat et l'inexistence le jour.

À quatre stations de sa destination, Francis tourna doucement la tête de gauche à droite, le regard bleu passant ainsi sur les passagers. Aucun pratiquement ne le lui rendit, exceptés peut-être un ou deux badauds qui se demandaient ce qu'un grand et jeune blond leur voulait. Mais le contact visuel ne dura pas, et ils retournèrent tous à leur portable ou leur musique, les écouteurs fichés dans les oreilles. Fatigué par cette ambiance vide d'harmonie, il tapota les doigts sur la large pochette à dessins qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, aussi grande qu'une valise. Elle n'y rentrerait même pas d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi partout où il va avec, il se contente de la porter sous le bras.

Le train s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Personne n'entra ou ne sortit. Elles se refermèrent. Ils partirent de nouveau.

Encore un jour sans rien d'exceptionnel. Plus que trois stations et Francis allait pouvoir retrouver le bazar de son studio et sa tranquillité d'artiste. La seule chose qui l'enquiquinait était l'idée de devoir écouter les éventuels messages laissés sur sa boîte vocale, qui allaient encore lui rappeler le boulot à l'ordre. Un illustrateur, même en ayant la chance de pouvoir travailler chez lui, était hélas souvent prisé, et ce justement parce qu'il avait « toujours le temps ».

Il souffla doucement dans le vide, pressé d'être arrivé. Une fois encore, ses yeux s'adonnèrent à la recherche d'un point intéressant à fixer, histoire d'accélérer le temps. Lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention.

Un jeune homme blond, sans doute grand mais recroquevillé sur son strapontin, faisait un peu tâche au milieu des autres. La jambe pendante, le pied touchant le sol, l'autre genou replié contre lui et les bras croisés abritant son visage, il semblait faire l'objet d'un malaise auquel personne d'autre ne faisait attention. Un de ces jeunes originaux qui se rebellaient contre l'entourage et niaient l'évidence de leur détresse. En tout cas, c'était l'image que Francis y lisait. Curieux de connaître à un moment ou un autre le visage de cette personne, il attendit que celle-ci daigne une fois lever le nez du creux de ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit, regardant par la vitre lorsque l'engin s'arrêta sur un nouveau quai.

De profil, ce garçon avait l'air plus mort qu'il y a quelques secondes. Pourtant il fixait l'extérieur du train comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. D'ici, Francis pouvait voir son oreille percée, décorée de la reproduction d'un petit diamant brillant. À l'évidence, une paire de boucles d'oreilles comme celle-ci était trop voyante pour un homme. Si bien que l'illustrateur ne sut en détacher son regard. Regard qui croisa aussitôt le sien, lorsque le jeune inconnu tourna à nouveau la tête une fois le train reparti. Se produit alors un curieux événement.

Contrairement au reste de la rame, le blondinet trouva un autre point à fixer dans les orbes bleues de Francis. Croyant être devant quelque chose, celui-ci tourna un instant la tête, mais le regarda à nouveau en comprenant que, non, c'était bien lui qu'on fixait.

Ou qu'on dévorait du regard.

Inexplicablement, l'adolescent – en tout cas il avait l'air plus jeune que lui – s'était engagé dans un jeu de regards auquel Francis ne semblait pas pouvoir s'échapper. Au début, curieux, et croyant qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il soutenait cette paire d'yeux émeraudes. Mais le silence, dérangé par les brouhaha des roues rapides sur les rails à l'extérieur, fut tout ce qu'il en tira comme résultat.

Plus que deux stations.

Francis abandonna rapidement l'idée de chercher une signification dans cet échange muet. Il ne regardait plus que le visage de son non-interlocuteur. À bien y regarder, même de loin, l'étranger avait les cheveux un peu en paille, si courts qu'ils avaient l'air pénibles à coiffer. Sur la lèvre inférieure, près de la commissure gauche, se trouvait également un anneau, pas plus large qu'un petit doigt. Un piercing ici placé pour faire joli. Argenté, pour mieux rendre la lumière. Pour bien se faire voir. Facile à remarquer.

Il vit la langue de l'individu passer sur ce tout petit anneau. Francis leva à nouveau les yeux vers les siens.

Plus qu'une station. Deux personnes quittèrent la rame lorsque les portent s'ouvrirent. Et lorsqu'elles se refermèrent, le garçon ne tourna pas la tête pour regarder dehors comme tout à l'heure. Son expression avait changé. Ses yeux, précédemment plissés par la fatigue, s'étaient un peu plus ouvert, cherchant un nouveau genre d'échange visuel. Au départ, Francis l'ignora, ne partageant pas le même intérêt. Sauf que, quelques secondes après, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, se voulant discret. Mais l'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir quitté du regard une seule fois.

Quelque peu troublé, et curieux, Francis accepta l'échange, s'attendant peut-être à une éventuelle conversation. Un truc qui permettra à sa soirée d'avoir un tant soit peu de différence avec les précédentes, toutes aussi monotones les unes que les autres.

Sauf que.

Il comprit tout ce manège dés que le jeune homme se redressa sur son strapontin, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté. Il était peu vêtu, malgré la saison : un short en jean, légèrement abîmé au niveau des hanches, et qui ne recouvrait que son bassin ainsi qu'une petite partie des cuisses. Un t-shirt blanc un peu trop petit pour lui – de ce fait l'on pouvait voir son nombril ainsi que les fines courbes de son frêle torse - et à la faible lumière du train, visiblement tâché par on ne sait quelle substance qu'il a tenté d'effacer. En guise de chaussures, des bottines noires à talons plats, qui dépassaient tout juste les chevilles. Une tenue assez... indécente pour une nuit si fraîche.

En tout cas, la signification du jeu de regard devint tout de suite plus explicite.

La seule échappatoire qu'il y trouva fut cette nouvelle ouverture des portes à son arrêt. Sans attendre, Francis se leva, prit sa pochette sous le bras, et descendit de l'engin. Dès qu'il sortit dans la rue, la fraîcheur de l'hiver le frappa en plein visage. Son studio, un petit boui-boui bon à louer pour les étudiants, n'était plus qu'à cinq petites minutes à pied. Sauf qu'au bout de deux et trente secondes, il se rendit compte que, malgré le vide aux alentours, une série de pas résonnait derrière lui. On le suivait.

En tournant la tête, il reconnut le jeune homme du métro.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait debout, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas plus grand que lui. Quelques centimètres de moins, sans plus. À peine il eut posé les yeux sur lui que ce dernier adopta une marche plus provocante, langoureuse, et de ce fait, vulgaire.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Francis se sentit davantage fatigué en se sachant dans la ligne de mire d'un prostitué. Il reprit sa marche.

\- Chez moi.

\- C'est vers où ? Je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, soupire-t-il. Je rentre seul.

\- Seul, c'est plutôt triste... En plus tu n'avais pas l'air bien dans le train. Un peu de compagnie devrait te convenir, non ? J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais...

Et en plus, il est collant. Le garçon accéléra ses pas pour marcher à ses côtés.

\- Je me ferai tout petit, je demande pas grand chose.

 _À part un chèque bien crade_ , pensa-t-il, mauvais.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu en avais envie. Je te tente. Tu avais le regard fuyant mais c'est parce que tu n'osais pas. C'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué. On peut même brûler les étapes, pas besoin de chichi avec moi. Tu peux me le dire, que tu as pensé à des trucs sales.

Faisant la sourde oreille, Francis ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Le jeune inconnu se tortillait doucement sous son nez en parlant, accentuant ses mouvements de hanches en même temps que la fin de ses phrases. Cependant il restait de glace. Patient pour quelques secondes seulement, il fit le tour de sa personne et lui coupa la route.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas cours, demain ?

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller boire quelque part, et ensuite je te raccompagne...

\- Ne traînes pas comme ça dans la rue, gamin.

\- Je suis majeur.

Francis fronça les sourcils.

\- Reprend ta vie en main dans ce cas. En gagnant ton argent légalement.

Il aurait dû le convaincre. Pourtant, le blond serra sa manche.

\- Oh, allez quoi, juste une nuit ! Tu paieras moins cher si tu veux !

Bonté divine.

\- Écoute. Déjà, tu ne me tutoies pas. Ensuite, retourne chez toi. Là-bas tu as sans doute de quoi manger, dormir, mieux t'habiller, et tout ça gratuitement. J'en connais minimum un qui doit s'inquiéter pour toi. La personne qui a dû t'élever, veiller sur toi, et qui doit t'attendre chaque jour, chaque nuit, à s'en ronger les ongles. Alors file avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et va passer la nuit là où tu seras pleinement en sécurité.

À ces mots, il fit un brusque geste pour le faire lâcher, puis reprit sa route sans se retourner.

Se faire aborder par un prostitué sur le chemin du retour, il manquait plus que ça.

Las de sa journée, Francis composa le code pour entrer dans le modeste bâtiment qui abritait une vingtaine de studios où cohabitaient bon nombre d'étudiants et nouveaux salariés, dont lui. Quelques escaliers et un couloir étroit plus tard, il déverrouilla sa porte et n'alluma qu'une lumière pour poser ses affaires, appuyer sur le bouton du répondeur qui clignotait, et se changer dans la pièce de vie qui faisait office d'atelier et de chambre. En même temps qu'il ôta son écharpe et sa veste, la machine dicta de sa voix monotone en détachant les syllabes :

« Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages. _-biiiip-_ Aujourd'hui, à 13 heures 49. _Hey, Franny ! Ça fait une paye, vieux ! Tonio m'a dit que t'étais un peu surbooké en ce moment, mais tel que j'te connais, tu vas pas craquer sous tes dessins comme ça, hein ? En fait, West a besoin de tes talents pour la brochure du resto de Feli et de son frangin, il est censé l'installer mardi prochain, mais on a toujours pas de logo ! Tu peux faire ça, hein ? C'est l'awesome moi qui te le demande ! Et qui paie ! Rappelle-moi hein, qu'on s'arrange ! Allez, ciao mon blond !_ »

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise, soupirant de fatigue.

« Aujourd'hui, à 15 heures 17. _Bonjour . Cyril Peyraud, directeur des galeries Laroche à l'appareil. Je vous appelle pour le rendez-vous dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour. Une entrevue serait nécessaire pour que nous puissions nous mettre d'accord sur les effectifs de votre illustration à afficher. Veuillez me rappeler afin de fixer une date, de préférence pour la semaine prochaine. Au revoir._ »

Il ôta ses chaussures sans les mains, les laissant à l'abandon prêt de son chevalet.

Que de messages répétitifs. Amicaux ou professionnels, ils avaient tous à voir avec son occupation. À croire qu'il n'était plus que ça aux yeux de tous. En même temps, ça faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour autre chose. Une vie sociale par exemple, un truc qu'il met depuis longtemps entre parenthèses. Qu'il reporte à chaque fois sans pour autant penser à la dépoussiérer un peu de temps en temps.

« Aujourd'hui, à 16 heures 58. _Francis ? Bonjour, c'est Jeanne. Eh bien... en fait, c'était juste pour te prévenir que je serai en ville demain. Je reste quelques semaines chez mes parents. Alors... je me demandais si on pouvait se voir pendant ce temps-là ? De ce que m'a dit ta sœur, tu es très occupé en ce moment, mais c'est juste histoire de se dire coucou, parler un peu du bon vieux temps ! Je te rappellerai demain, lorsque je serai installée. À bientôt !_ »

Un sourire intérieur rappela à Francis que la vie n'était pas entièrement dégueulasse non plus.

Seulement, pour l'heure, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Alors, quelques secondes après s'être écroulé tel une baleine échouée en jean et torse nu sur un canapé miraculeusement vide de tout bazar, les paupières lourdes de l'illustrateur se fermèrent tout en le plongeant dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

* * *

La journée promettait d'être pleine.

Au réveil, Francis se jura d'être le plus productif possible avant que la nuit tombe. Il avait réécouté les messages conservés sur son répondeur concernant son travail – un peu moins de dix en comptant les deux précédents d'hier soir – et craqué ses phalanges en s'étirant, l'intention de bien s'avancer sur le bout des doigts. La motivation l'encourageait à ne pas se morfondre, écroulé sous les commandes, mais ce qui l'arrêta dans son élan matinal fut un coup de fil donné par Antonio, l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Plus tard dans la journée, aux alentours de midi, Francis fut accueilli par un espagnol souriant, sur la terrasse d'un café en centre-ville. Tout deux passèrent une petite heure et demie ensemble, profitant d'un déjeuner à l'extérieur, prétexte à renouer un peu le contact. En effet, Antonio se plaignait de ne pas voir l'artiste aussi souvent que d'habitude.

\- Je sais que tu as du travail Francis, mais quand même, un petit coup de fil pour me signaler que tu es en vie, c'est pas la mer à boire...

\- Je le ferais volontiers si l'on abusait pas autant de mon téléphone. Le fixe comme le portable, je n'ai plus le loisir de les utiliser comme je veux... Dire que je m'étais faite installé la ligne justement pour que les proches soient les seuls à l'utiliser, il a fallu que certains parlent de moi et donnent le numéro à d'autres qui avaient besoin de mes services... Feliciano et Lovino, encore, je ne dis pas, mais...

\- C'est pas une raison, défend-t-il. Tu dois prendre le temps de te poser, et de profiter un peu de tes amis...

\- Oh mais, je me pose ! ria-t-il. Crois-moi Antonio, je suis parfaitement épanoui dans ce que je fais. Ça me bouffe le temps, c'est vrai, mais ça me convient. Cette semaine, ce sera encore un peu chargé, mais lundi prochain je vais me faire plaisir. On pourra voir ça avec Gil si tu veux.

\- Ah bon, tu comptais pas passer la semaine avec Jeanne, plutôt ?

Francis leva les yeux de son assiette presque vide vers lui.

\- Je vais essayer en tout cas.

\- J'espère bien, elle vient exprès pour toi.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Sa venue le mérite.

 _Oui bon ça va._

Toujours à se soucier de la vie d'autrui, de toutes façons. Sans plus de cérémonies, et parce qu'il s'était imposé un emploi du temps assez strict, Francis paya sa part et salua l'espagnol. Il devait se remettre dans le bain avant de perdre sa motivation. Fermant son esprit à tout désir de détente, l'illustrateur resta l'illustrateur.

Ainsi, il passa le reste de la journée à dessiner un logo de restaurant, faire des croquis pour imaginer la décoration de l'entrée de galeries commerciales, peindre un exemple pour la façade d'un club de théâtre, tracer les esquisses d'une future affiche de pub, continuer le schéma d'un cadre personnalisé pour l'intérieur d'une prochaine boutique de vêtements, et on passe du plus lourd...

Arrivait des jours comme ça où le jeune homme devait oublier qu'il y avait une vie à l'extérieur, et que rien d'autre n'existait hormis son petit studio dans lequel presque personne ne mettait les pieds, tellement il y avait peu de place pour y prendre un thé.

L'après-midi passa.

Dans cette petite pièce que le désordre engloutissait au fil des heures, Francis était quelqu'un d'autre.

Perdu dans ses couleurs, coupé de celles trop ternes dehors.

Le passage évident dans son petit monde étaient les tâches de peinture ou les traces de crayons qui teignaient ses doigts; qu'il ne lavait jamais entre-temps.

Puis, au coucher de soleil, il émergea de ses illusions. La tête tournée vers un pot de peinture noire presque vide, il pensa à l'éventualité d'être frustré un peu plus tard parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir finir son œuvre avant d'aller dormir. Il s'arma donc de sa veste, son écharpe, ainsi qu'un peu de courage pour braver le froid de l'hiver parisien.

Paris, au crépuscule.

Doucement, le monde du jour s'écrasait pour laisser place à celui du soir. Où des gens disparaissaient pour laisser la place à d'autres. Tels des loup-garous qui se transforment à la pleine lune. Le temps d'entrer dans un magasin adéquate à quelques pas de chez lui, d'accompagner son nouveau pot de peinture d'une nouvelle série de pinceaux neufs, d'une boîte de crayons pastel et d'un outil de mesure, la nuit était entièrement tombé sur la capitale. Pressé par le courant d'air glacial qui caressait ses joues à l'ouverture des portes automatiques, Francis se hâta, le menton dans l'écharpe et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, sur le chemin du retour.

Seulement, quelque chose attira son attention alors qu'il tremblait déjà de froid. Une silhouette mince, peu couverte, voire pas du tout, qui semblait attendre la venue de n'importe quoi. Contre un mur de brique, au milieu d'une rue déserte, le prostitué de la veille sortait une cigarette d'un paquet presque vide.

Comme s'il l'avait appelé, il tourna la tête vers Francis, la tige de tabac entre deux doigts.

Un échange de regard silencieux, au milieu de ces quelques mètres de distance.

\- T'as du feu ?

Au moins, il n'avait plus cette allure détachée et vulgaire.

\- J'ai arrêté.

\- Ah, bon...

Le garçon plaça tout de même la cigarette entre ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que l'artiste s'approcha pour la lui ôter, la jetant ensuite par terre. Ce à quoi le jeune fronça les sourcils.

\- Ramasse.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la ramasser que je l'ai jeté.

\- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui me baisse, c'est ça ?

Il avait reprit un ton quelque peu enjôleur. Qui dégoûta Francis. La réaction évidente sur son visage découragea son interlocuteur à tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette fois, le message était passé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me promène.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?

\- J'ai pas cours, demain.

Il tourna la tête, ignorant le ton sévère de l'adulte. À la lumière du lampadaire sous lequel il s'était installé, Francis remarqua la ligne de suçons presque creusée dans son cou. Sa peau semblait si blanche, fine et fragile, que les marques étaient pratiquement rouges. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant d'autres signes d'activité louche, puis baissa le regard sur sa tenue. Légère, similaire à celle qu'il portait hier soir. Francis se demanda chez quel genre de personne ce garçon a bien pu dormir pour repartir les mains vides, sans briquet ni vivres, après avoir laissé son corps aux mains d'un plaisir malsain et illégal. Puis, l'évidence.

En remontant un peu plus vers la mâchoire, on pouvait discerner une ligne rouge. Petite, mais bien présente. De ce qu'il savait des étreintes charnelles, il n'en avait jamais vu de telles pouvant provenir de l'acte.

A-t-on forcé ce garçon, comme quoi il n'a rien reçu en échange ? Ça expliquerait son côté un peu perdu, autrement il ne serait pas là à regarder les particules de poussière voler dans le faisceau de lumière.

Ce dernier le surprit dans sa contemplation.

\- On a changé d'avis ?

\- Quoi ? Non, sûrement pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as combien sur toi ?

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne marche pas là-dedans.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est que... j'ai rien mangé. Juste pour ce soir, après je te demande rien d'autre.

Maintenant que le masque dragueur était tombé,le ton qu'employait le jeune homme semblait plus naturel; râleur, froid, têtu et je-m'en-foutiste. Au moins, ça sonnait sincère. Mais trop insolent pour que Francis soit suffisamment confiant au point de lui laisser de l'argent. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'il compte réellement en faire ? Acheter un nouveau briquet, une bouteille d'alcool – puisqu'il dit être majeur – ou même échanger le liquide contre quelque chose de pas net... Quand bien même aucune affaire de ce gamin ne le regardait, sa morale refusait de le laisser vagabonder avec quelques billets qu'il lui aura donné sous le coup de la bonté. Pour qu'il soit intentionnellement mal utilisé ? Jamais de la vie.

Le garçon le regarda, visiblement impatient. Il semblait se retenir de tendre la main pour réclamer.

\- Et tu feras quoi après ?

\- Bah... J'irai dormir.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je vais trouver...

\- Chez un type que tu auras choisi en jouant à am stram gram ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre.

Ça lui foutait que son altruisme, sa morale et son bon sens en seraient profondément affectés s'il n'agissait pas. Au risque de s'attirer les ennuis plus tard, en prime d'un possible enfer quotidien, il répondit :

\- Je préfère encore te ramener chez moi.

\- Faut savoir ce que tu veux...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Juste qu'au moins, je t'aurais à l'oeil, tu dormiras bien et tu mangeras chaud.

\- Oh que c'est gentil, fit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mais le rebelle put lire sur les traits de Francis que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas. En effet, son idée le tentait de plus en plus. Quand bien même ça reviendrait à s'occuper d'un inconnu sortit d'on ne sait où, il aura arraché à un prostitué le triste avenir qui l'attend si jamais il ne retourne pas très vite dans le droit chemin. Et puis, retomber sur lui le lendemain de leur rencontre, comme ça, comme dans un mauvais film trop romancé, ça devait être un signe du destin. Dieu devait avoir abandonné ce garçon depuis longtemps et, jouant avec la notion des événements, l'a mit sur la route de l'artiste-peintre. « Vas-y, occupe-toi en, moi j'en ai ras le cul ». Et qu'il vous comprenait, seigneur. Mais lui au moins, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, était plus tenace qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ce n'était pas une crise pré-adulte qui allait lui barrer la route.

Il convaincu le jeune blond en contrant ses arguments de refus. L'excuse de ne pas vouloir suivre un inconnu sans savoir où il nous emmènera ensuite et pour quoi faire était totalement invalide pour un adolescent qui faisait le trottoir à chaque tombée de la nuit, et ce avec n'importe qui. Et puis, à voir son expression, il était pour lui difficile de le nier : la proposition était plutôt alléchante, pour un type paumé au milieu de la ville sans argent ni abri.

Ainsi, Francis laissa entrer pour la première fois depuis des mois son nouveau colocataire. Celui-ci, visiblement curieux de nature, ne put s'empêcher de jeter mille regards partout dans la pièce à vivre – qui, plus tôt, fut laissée à l'abandon par un français pressé de finir son œuvre.

\- Ne fais pas attention au bazar, je vais ranger. Assied-toi.

Il lui donnait clairement l'ordre d'être docile. En même temps, il n'allait pas considérer un jeune prostitué comme n'importe quel invité. Et surtout, il était dorénavant son protégé. Et lui, une sorte de tuteur. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait toute sa tête, histoire de ne pas refaire son éducation. À ces mots, et sans résistance puérile, le concerné prit place sur le canapé épargné par le bazar qui, lui, avait surtout investi le parquet. Sage comme une image, sa tête tournait quelques fois pour regarder par la fenêtre, ou juste dénicher des yeux les petites affaires que son nouveau garant avait omis de récupérer dans ce capharnaüm. Ce dernier disparut dans une pièce voisine, puis en ressortit avec un sandwich bon marché, que l'on tire d'une petite barquette en plastique à cinq euros.

Le jeune haussa un sourcil en tendant la main, mais son hôte fut plus rapide.

\- Tu ne discutes pas et tu prends ce que je te donne.

Moins qu'un invité, il était plutôt traité comme un chiot ramassé sur le bord de la route. Et s'il devait le nourrir, lui apprendre à se laver, à mieux s'habiller et à dormir correctement, il fallait avouer que la comparaison était plutôt juste. Il mangea en le regardant ranger, dans un silence auquel il n'était pas habitué. Les voitures qui roulaient et le vent froid qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, voilà ce à quoi il était confronté nuit et jour. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il grignote tranquillement chez un artiste sortit de nulle part qui l'accueillait chez lui. Avec la forte détermination de le changer. Ces gens qui vivaient encore avec espoir existaient donc toujours.

Une fois son rangement terminé, Francis s'éloigna encore pour rejoindre la salle de bains. À l'intérieur, il déposa une serviette propre, blanche et duveteuse sur le bord du lavabo, ainsi que quelques vêtements récemment repassés. À son retour, il remarqua que son protégé avait fini son « repas ».

\- Va te laver, je m'occupe du reste.

Encore une fois, il obéit.

Car la surprise de s'être trouvé quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui était trop grande.

Et puis, il fallait avouer que l'image d'une douche chaude le faisait languir.

L'illustrateur suivit ce jeune du regard disparaître à son tour dans la salle d'eau. La porte se ferma et, quelques secondes après, le bruit du rideau de douche et de l'eau le fit repartir dans ses occupations. Il voulait lui offrir un nouveau départ, et pour cela, lui réapprendre à prendre soin de son corps. Il allait devoir lui imposer un régime alimentaire suffisant pour cette maigreur, une hygiène propre pour le prévenir des maladies faciles à attraper dehors, et des vêtements plus appropriés pour accompagner. Il allait aussi devoir lui trouver une occupation. Francis n'était pas spécialement taillé pour s'occuper d'un rebelle du genre. Les enfants encore, ça passe, mais là on parle d'un jeune adulte... Qui possède des droits s'il est bien majeur, et qui peut s'en aller à tout moment sans qu'il n'ait le pouvoir de le retenir. Sinon il allait devoir le séquestrer, et ça, Francis refusait de s'y abaisser. Il ne vaudrait ainsi pas mieux que les hommes qui ont dû abuser de lui.

Comment le garder sans le faire fuir, mais en lui forçant un peu la main, tout en veillant à ne pas le dégoûter de ses tentatives de rabibochement avec la vie ?

Il venait de se lancer un défi assez complexe.

Nettoyant la peinture qui avait coulé de son chevalet et les pinceaux utilisés dans l'évier de la cuisine, il tendit l'oreille pour guetter les bruits que faisait son « invité » dans la salle de bain. Son eau à lui avait cessé de couler. Peu après, il entendit les pieds nus du gamin marcher sur le parquet. Il avait laissé ses vêtements vulgaires sur le réservoir des toilettes pour les troquer avec une chemise trop grande empruntée à son hôte, ainsi qu'un caleçon qui tenait tout juste. Sur lui, ça ressemblait plutôt à un short très court, mais il allait devoir s'en contenter. Une moue arborait son visage.

Mais la sensation d'être propre, d'avoir chaud et de porter des tissus doux ne lui était pas désagréable. À peine Francis le remarqua que celui-ci se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il fit glisser une porte coulissante, dévoilant un petit espace semblable à celui d'un placard, cependant un peu plus grand que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Et à la place de vêtements se trouvait un lit. Simple, modeste, et qui ne pouvait sûrement pas accueillir deux personnes, même si elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre. Le garçon dût contourner Francis pour regarder à l'intérieur.

\- Tu dors là... ?

\- Plus maintenant. Entre.

\- Euh, moi ? Mais c'est super exiguë.

\- Et alors, je suis plus grand que toi. Ne fais pas de chichi et allonge-toi.

Il était dur dans ses mots, mais sa façon de parler n'était en rien contrariante. À l'évidence, cet homme voulait juste le chouchouter un minimum pour qu'il puisse passer une bonne nuit. Et ça, il n'était pas trop stupide pour le comprendre. Au contraire, il devait lui être reconnaissant.

Et ça franchement, Francis espérait de tout cœur qu'il le remarque.

Qu'il ne vienne pas lui faire une tête de boudin sous prétexte que quelque chose manquait. Ici, même s'il n'avait pas l'assortiment d'un palace, c'était plus que ce qu'un prostitué pouvait réclamer.

Et sans payer, nature ou espèce.

Le garçon s'allongea, redécouvrant la sensation de se plonger dans des draps propres et doux.

\- Dors, maintenant.

En guise de « bonne nuit » ou de n'importe quelle autre réponse, le jeune rebelle tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. Peut-être qu'il allait y lire un merci inaudible ? Dans tout les cas, Francis referma lentement la porte coulissante, empêchant toute lumière de déranger le sommeil réparateur de son protégé. Le premier depuis il ne sait combien de temps.

Il ne lui avait même pas demander son nom.

Tout ce qui préoccupait l'artiste pour l'instant, c'était l'état de ce jeune qui allait passé de « bouffeur de trottoir » à « garçon en difficulté ». Là allait être la plus dure étape. Réfléchissant à d'autres détails du genre, il retourna à son chevalet, laissé à l'abandon depuis tout à l'heure. L'ambiance avait changé.

Francis reprit son travail dans un silence volontaire, veillant à ne pas ennuyer le repos de cet inconnu qu'il avait ramassé dehors par bonté. Entre minuit et une heure du matin, ses paupières lui ordonnèrent d'interrompre encore son activité. Et c'est en comparant quelques croquis issus d'un carnet ignoré par le rangement qu'il s'écroula de fatigue sur le canapé.

La lumière de la cuisine, qui allait resté allumée toute la nuit, effleurait son visage. Le tableau parfait d'une nouvelle vie à deux étrangement imposée par le destin.

* * *

J'avoue avoir un peu bâclé la fin... Mais moins que d'habitude ! C'est bien non ? :D

En tout cas j'espère pouvoir réparer certaines de mes erreurs de fanfictionneuse avec et atteindre un peu mes objectifs. Histoire d'avoir de bons rendus quoi... -ahem- Sur ce, merci à vous si vous décidez de suivre, reviewer, de me baiser les pieds, montrez-moi que vous êtes des lecteurs aimants et sociales ~

Je vous salue de la main !


	2. Corps souillé

Presque deux heures du matin. Je régresse.

Bonjour (bonsoir, il est deux heures pauvre nouille) tout le monde ! Je suis ravie que cette fic ait trouvé son petit public ! Je dois avouer avoir eu un peu peur sur le coup, car au pire, elle aurait plu à deux-trois sociopathes... dans le meilleur des cas, elle vous a plu a vous, vous êtes pas trop mal~ (pour moi, eh, je vise pas haut)

Je me permets pour l'instant de répondre modestement, dans un message de groupe (celui-ci, donc, mangez mangez), à vos petites reviews. Vous êtes géniaux. Je ne pensais pas que le sujet vous plairez autant, vraiment. À la limite, vous l'auriez trouvé original, mais là, j'ai été agréablement surprise. J'espère donc pouvoir être à la hauteur de vos attentes, ce serait bien.

Donc, j'ose espérer une bonne lecture pour la suite !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

À dormir dans la pièce à vivre sans avoir fermé les rideaux la veille, Francis fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de l'aube. Première sensation de la matinée : une grimace fatiguée, dérangé dans son sommeil, et la bouche pâteuse. Il bailla longuement en s'étirant, faisant craquer deux ou trois articulations.

Aujourd'hui encore allait être une rude journée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas la passer chez lui. Quelques fois, Francis devait prouver qu'il vivait encore en rejoignant quelques collègues dans un bureau à l'autre bout du centre-ville. Ce qui allait lui demander quelques minutes de métro. Pour l'heure, il se leva et entreprit de s'habiller correctement, chaudement, tandis que la cafetière chauffait assez bruyamment dans la petite cuisine loin d'être insonorisée.

Mais le bruit ne sembla pas réveiller son nouveau protégé qui sommeillait dans le « placard ». En tout cas, Francis n'avait pas vu la porte coulissante derrière laquelle se cachait son lit s'ouvrir. Il en déduit que le jeune garçon dormait à poings fermés, du fait que ce fût la première fois depuis longtemps sans doute.

Une fois prêt à sortir, Francis écrivit une note à l'arrache sur un post-it qu'il colla sur du cellophane qui recouvrait une assiette de croissants et de pains au chocolat, qu'il avait laissé à côté d'une tasse vide, de la poudre de cacao, de café à moudre, de divers pots de confiture et de couverts... l'essentiel même pour un petit-déjeuner. Il comptait bien laisser le jeune rebelle dans son studio, seul pour la journée, mais il n'osait pas le déranger dans son sommeil réparateur pour l'avertir. Alors qu'il venait de l'amener dans un endroit beaucoup plus confortable que n'importe quel coin de rue ou maison louche dans laquelle se trouverait une personne abusive.

En quelques mots, il s'excusa pour son absence, lui promit de revenir en début de soirée et lui demanda de ne pas sortir avant son retour.

Il lui avait offert son espace de vie, lui obéir était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Francis quitta ensuite le studio. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'enfermer son invité, alors il omit volontairement de donner un tour de clé. Puis il se rendit à son arrêt de métro habituel pour prendre l'engin qui le guida jusqu'au centre-ville. Le monde du jour en voyait justement un neuf et, sur le chemin, Francis pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croiser ce jeune homme à ces heures de pointe. Il faisait irrévocablement partit du monde de la nuit, là où se mêlent gens qui se cachent des autres, plus actifs, plus communs à parler à autrui, contrairement au petit peuple dont il avait tiré le prostitué.

D'ailleurs, ces types-là devaient être si peu qu'il devait en connaître. Quels genres ? D'autres essuyeurs de trottoir comme lui, ou des dealers abusifs ? Il devait se l'avouer, le français s'était jeté à pieds joints dans une histoire totalement opposée à la sienne. Non seulement ils ne venaient absolument pas du même monde, mais en plus l'adulte ne connaissait rien de celui qui se réveillait après le coucher de soleil. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait tiré son protégé de là, il ne comptait pas spécialement en apprendre les détails. Il allait forcer le jeune homme à rejoindre la lumière, et lui-même à supporter les possibles caprices qu'il allait croisé sur sa route.

Bon, d'accord, il avait agi un peu sur un coup de tête. Mais il s'en serait voulu s'il avait ignoré sa détresse évidente. Il venait peut-être de ramasser le pire animal sauvage blessé au monde, mais au moins, ce dernier était sauvé.

Une fois arrivé au quartier dans lequel s'abritaient de nombreux artistes du même gabarit que Francis dans un bâtiment commun – à trois-quatre étages modestes, rien de bien prétentieux malgré le nom de profession – le français entra avec un pas mécaniquement pressé. Travailler ici le rendait toujours un peu nerveux. Ça donnait l'impression de commencer un de ces stages ingrats dans lequel on ne servait qu'à distribuer le café ou à faire des photocopies d'un dossier dont on s'en battait les flancs. Sauf qu'ici, on ne se comportait pas comme le plus tyran des boss, et surtout, on ne réclamait pas des tâches dégueulasses ou juste pour faire chier aux employés. Un passage à la machine à café et quelques saluts de petites connaissances plus tard, Francis entra dans une pièce bien plus ordonnée et mieux équipée que son studio. Ici aussi, il travaillait et laissait libre cours à son imagination, sauf que le matériel coûtait une certaine limite : il allait devoir renoncer à ses pinceaux et crayons afin de les remplacer par la technologie ultra-sophistiquée. Certes, elle lui offrait beaucoup de possibilités, mais l'art du détail, c'était ce qui plaisait à Francis. Bosser les petites choses de A à Z, lui-même, c'était peut-être plus long, mais au moins il sentait qu'il vivait bien de ce qu'il aimait.

Ainsi, dans la journée, il fixa des dates de rendez-vous, des entretiens de ses œuvres, des distributions et parla du chiffre d'affaires... Pour le côté économique, il était accompagné bien sûr. C'était triste de voir son monde artistique se faire quelques fois happé par le fric, mais s'il n'y avait pas un bout de la société pour s'en mêler, Francis n'aurait jamais eu de quoi se nourrir ou loger.

C'était ce genre de choses dont son nouveau protégé avait besoin. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore assez raisonnable pour se laisser faire et rejoindre le côté « clair » de la force. Même si en fait, la société en elle-même, elle était pas complètement blanche non plus. Mais elle n'était pas pire que son monde obscure. Bien qu'il y avait quelque part des gros patrons maniaques et avides d'or dans les plus hauts rangs qui surpassaient tout le monde, la noirceur de la nuit et de ses salauds d'habitants était beaucoup plus dévastatrice, et sans laisser de répit. Francis vivait peut-être aux dépends d'un système qui emmerdait la Terre entière, mais Arthur lui, survivait au jour le jour.

En laissant son corps et sa santé à de parfaits inconnus qui ne rêvaient que de perversion et de plaisir charnel. Sans amour, évidemment.

Il a dû expérimenter bon nombres de choses sans sentiments. C'était triste à en vomir. Et à force d'y penser, s'il n'était pas occupé dans son bureau moderne, Francis l'aurait probablement fait, un haut le coeur lui ayant déjà soulevé à plusieurs reprises l'estomac. Il se promit de gâter ce jeune homme à son retour, en lui offrant une amitié gratuite, sans espoir de juste retour des choses. Après tout, ce gamin n'avait rien à lui donner. Dépouiller une personne qui ne possédait déjà plus rien était pire que de la voler tout court.

…

Ou alors, à trop y penser, il allait tomber de fatigue avant d'avoir fini son boulot.

Francis décida de s'accorder une pause dans un long soupir, abandonnant le stylet de la tablette graphique branchée à l'ordinateur. En plus on lui avait demandé une esquisse trop simplette pour ce genre de matériel... Que c'était barbant. Du gâchis et une vraie perte de temps. Mais bon, parfois, il devait savoir se plier à certains trucs – encore plus bêtes.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, suite à quoi l'artiste invita la personne à entrer.

\- Bonjour Francis.

\- Oh, Jeanne !

Surpris par cette visite, il se leva un peu trop vite de sa chaise. Celle-ci, mise sur roulettes, manqua de heurter le store fermé de sa fenêtre de troisième étage. Un petit silence engourdit les deux adultes et ils s'échangèrent un sourire à la fois complice et ravi; sous-entendu, de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis passé hier mais on m'a dit que tu t'étais enfermé chez toi... Pas de soucis quand même ?

\- Oh, non, rassure-toi, je vais bien. Ils voulaient juste dire que je me mettais sérieusement à mon travail, si fort que je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir. Une de mes habitudes. Et je te connais Jeanne : je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé, mais je suis plus sain à me plonger dans mes dessins qu'à venir gribouiller ici.

L'ambiance se réchauffa un peu plus lorsque la jeune femme ria.

\- Et toi alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. Pas grand chose à raconter, à côté de mes mails... Mes parents m'ont proposé d'acheter ici, mais je suis plutôt bien, dans ma cambrousse.

\- Pour être franc, moi aussi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas là-bas que j'aurais pu percer dans mon activité, il faut le dire...

\- Tu as retrouvé tes racines Francis. C'est normal que tu sois revenu dans la capitale.

Les deux partirent ainsi dans une conversation banale. Le temps passa tranquillement dans le bureau à présent ravivé de mots chaleureux et de retrouvailles agréables. Aussi, l'un comme l'autre se mit à l'aise et prit place sur une chaise, ou le bureau.

Amis d'enfance, qu'ils étaient. Depuis le primaire.

Francis, parisien ayant déménagé avant d'entrer pour la première fois à l'école, avait rencontré la petite Jeanne dans sa classe. Une enfant campagnarde belle comme un cœur. Mais trop attachée à ses origines pour oser vivre dans le grand. Inséparables durant l'enfance, visites régulières au collège, appels quotidiens au lycée, puis soudaine séparation lorsqu'il dût migrer en Île-de-France pour une école d'arts. À injuste sélection en plus de ça, alors qu'il n'avait même pas les moyens pour en choisir une privée. Mais les encouragements de Jeanne dans ses messages avaient servi à deux choses : le motiver dans son objectif et garder le contact. Aujourd'hui, ils parlaient du bon vieux temps dans un bureau « moderne ».

La cambrousse, c'était vraiment bien quand même.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil eu finit de se coucher, laissant ainsi un ciel presque entièrement englobé par un bleu marine profond, Francis quitta le métro. Fatigué de sa journée, il remonta vite à la surface pour respirer l'air frais des rues nocturnes. Encore quelques minutes, et il sera dans son petit studio désordonné. Avec en prime, un jeune homme pour l'accueil, à défaut d'un petit animal de compagnie tout mignon. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il se soit tenu à carreau et qu'il ait pu profiter sans exagérer de tout ses biens. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui ait fait le ménage en échange. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience pour rediriger ce garçon dans le droit chemin, quand bien même il l'a définitivement écarté du monde de l'ombre et de tout ses méfaits. Son idée, c'était de l'habituer à la lumière, petit à petit, pour le laisser repartir de ses propres ailes, comme un moineau à l'aile cassée qu'il aurait ramassé. Même si, pour le coup, le gamin ressemblait davantage à un chat de gouttière. Sauf que ce genre d'animal, en général, on le garde. Ou on l'envoie à la SPA.

Mais Francis ne se sentait pas d'amener ce gosse – majeur ou non, il le considérait ainsi – dans un centre prévu pour les gens en difficulté. Il était trop perdu, trop éloigné, trop pourri par le côté sombre de la ville, pour se laisser approché par des hommes en blancs et des femmes hypocrites, tous payés pour jouer les gentils avec les plus craintifs. Il préférait jouer la carte du naturel et le confronter directement aux faits pour s'assurer que ce garçon réagisse le plus tôt possible. Le caresser dans le sens du poil à petites doses suffirait ensuite. Mais lui laisser trop de liberté serait dangereux.

Arrivé devant la porte du studio, Francis ouvrit cette dernière qu'il avait volontairement laissé déverrouillée le matin même. Voir de la lumière à l'intérieur le rassura. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment peur de découvrir l'endroit vide, et de se rendre compte qu'il était partit sans demander son reste. Cependant, on n'entendait rien depuis la toute petite entrée qui joignait directement le tout petit couloir. La porte qui menait à la pièce principale était ouverte, et il pouvait voir d'ici la cuisine impeccable, avec la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner laissé des heures plus tôt, ainsi que quelques suppléments pour parler des autres repas de la journée. Mais, pressé de pouvoir se débarrasser de ses affaires, l'artiste s'avança pour entrer, sans réfléchir.

Ce qu'il découvrit ensuite le stupéfia.

Le prostitué qu'il avait recueilli n'était pas seul.

Un homme, un adulte dont le visage ne lui disait rien, le surmontait.

Et les deux étaient nus, entrelacés comme des vers.

Sur _son_ canapé.

À peine la silhouette de Francis s'était invité dans la pièce que le dit homme releva la tête pour l'apercevoir, lâchant aussitôt un juron tout en pâlissant. En deux secondes, il se retira du dévergondé – hélas, ils avaient déjà commencé leur crime – suite à quoi ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil en regardant son hôte à l'envers, allongé.

Malgré le visage rougi par sa bêtise, l'expression choquante de dégoût du français lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Glacée. Et brusque. Comme les gestes qu'il commençait à l'égard de son client.

Francis prit d'un poing solide, fou de rage, les vêtements de l'homme laissés par terre, avant de les lui envoyer comme un boulet de canon.

\- Rhabillez-vous, et foutez le camp d'ici.

Le ton ferme effraya le plus jeune qui, honteux, tenta de se cacher en position fœtale. Mais Francis le ramena en lui saisissant le poignet, l'obligeant à s'asseoir correctement. Le jeune grimaça à cause des effets de... l'intrusion de son client en lui. Ce dernier acheva de mettre son pantalon, n'osant pas regarder le propriétaire des lieux dans les yeux. Propriétaire qui tira son foutu protégé pour le relever malgré les jambes tremblantes et le reste du corps pantelant.

\- Vous l'avez payé ?

\- Euh, oui... sur la table...

Francis put y voir une généreuse liasse de billets.

\- Reprenez-les. Toi, va te laver. Et te rincer la bouche d'abord.

À ces mots, il poussa sans ménagement le hors-la-loi dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il disparut de la pièce, Francis reporta son regard de braise sur le client peureux, marmonnant des « putain » à répétition. À l'entendre, il regrettait son petit quart d'heure de plaisir, si c'était pour se retrouver interrompu par un bonhomme pas très chaleureux sur la chose. Francis le fixait sans lâcher, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'accélérer le mouvement.

Tout allait très vite.

Et heureusement, sinon il allait craqué.

Une fois habillé, l'homme se hâta de récupérer son argent et de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir le studio. La porte claqua dans la panique et... ce fut le silence.

Francis n'entendait plus que le bruit d'eau qui coulait de la douche, sous laquelle se rinçait le rebelle. Dans le calme revenu, il lâcha un profond soupir. Pour l'accueil, il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus reposant. Son regard fatigué et énervé glissa sur les vêtements abandonnés au sol – les loques plutôt, il était hors de question qu'il remette ça – ainsi que sur le canapé dont le passage des deux criminels, soit les plis sur la housse, le narguait. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il ne décida pas de mettre le jeune à la porte. Au contraire, avoir été témoin de ce spectacle l'encourageait à pousser plus vite le marmot dans de meilleurs retranchements. Et il allait agir vite. Il laissa la scène ainsi, sans y toucher, puis attendit que le garçon le rejoigne. Ce dernier apparut dans les vêtements trop grands qu'il lui avait prêté la veille, quelques minutes plus tard. Honteux, le regard fuyant, il voyait d'avance qu'il était inutile de chercher à se justifier et se donner raison.

\- Change la housse. Jette tes vêtements. Et nettoie.

C'était sa punition pour avoir osé trahir sa confiance. Le propriétaire de ce carré de vie fouilla dans une commode jonché d'un bazar monstre – celui auquel on ne touche jamais – avant de lui lancer la housse à changer. Sous le regard déçu de son hôte, il s'exécuta, non sans essayer de lui lancer un petit regard désolé. Mais il n'eut qu'une réponse froide et silencieuse en retour, signe que venir se rattraper en excuses maintenant était vain. En même temps qu'il s'activait avec ses petits gestes, ceux-ci pressés par la honte, Francis fit les cent pas près de lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Comment as-tu pu te permettre une telle chose ? Je te donne un toit, de quoi te nourrir, te laver, t'habiller, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te venir en aide avec les moyens du bord, et voilà comment tu me remercies ? En amenant un type sortit de nulle part ?! Chez moi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu pensais, gamin ? Que j'avais eu pitié de toi et que je jouais l'âme charitable pour avoir la conscience tranquille après en t'hébergeant une nuit ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai laissé la porte ouverte ? Parce que je te faisais confiance ! Je pensais que tu allais être sage, rien que ça, en échange d'un peu d'aide, c'est pourtant pas grand chose ! Et ne vient pas me dire « c'est la dernière », non gamin. Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes petit à petit. Je veux que tu t'arrête _immédiatement_. Ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas un mode de vie. Ce n'est pas vivre. Moi, ici, je vis. Ce toit n'est pas que tien, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai accordé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vis avec moi, et plus dans ton coin. Est ce que c'est bien clair ?

Le gamin en question ne répondit pas, s'écrasant peu à peu sous le poids des mots et de la culpabilité. Au moins, il reconnaissait sa faute. Ou bien il était seulement apeuré à l'idée de se faire mettre à la porte, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ses conseils. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne comptait plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'effacer toute trace de son crime, Francis lui saisit avec fermeté mais sans violence le bras, l'amenant ensuite jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où est cachée le petit espace derrière sa porte coulissante. Il l'y fit s'asseoir et l'abandonna sur le lit, avant de refermer.

Il l'avait mit au coin, en quelques sortes.

Faisant dos à la porte, il se passa les mains sur le visage, fatigué de cette épreuve, et souffla pour décompresser. Ce type allait le tuer, vraiment. Mais au moins, il était clair qu'il avait comprit la leçon et les règles à vivre en colocation avec lui. Du moins, il l'espère. Afin de conclure cette éreintante journée, Francis partit se relaxer sous la douche, et profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude qui allaient lui détendre les nerfs.

Il se déshabilla tout en entrant dans la pièce, sentant peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner au fur et à mesure qu'il se transformait en larve dans la baignoire. Jusqu'au moment où il tira le rideau. L'écoeurante scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux lui revint à l'esprit, et ce malheureusement, avec de nombreux détails. Il n'en a peut-être vu que peu, mais la surprise était telle qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir l'oublier. Si peu, mais suffisamment pour avoir eu envie de briser un mur. Cet homme, il en retiendra toujours le visage, quand bien même il ne le reverra plus. Oh ça, si ce mioche essaye d'apporter d'autres clients ramassés au hasard dans la rue, ici, dans sa propre propriété, ça allait faire des étincelles... malheureusement. Même avec la rage dans les yeux, Francis s'est retenu de paraître trop violent, alors que l'envie de le gifler était passé à _ça_ de se réaliser. Mais ce qui était vraiment dégoûtant, c'était que ça se soit passé chez lui. Sur son propre canapé. Dans cette pièce où il coule des heures heureuses à se perdre dans son petit monde artistique. Et ce gamin l'avait souillé avec le premier pervers venu. Encore heureux qu'ils ne l'aient fait que sur le canapé, et... Non. Non, en fait, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait du tout.

Francis grimaça si fort qu'il en vint à souhaiter d'être arrivé plus tôt.

Là au moins, il aurait viré l'invité supplémentaire plus vite qu'en une minute trente-cinq. La minute et demi la plus longue de sa vie.

Une fois propre, il quitta la pièce d'eau, une serviette sur les épaules.

Et dans la pièce à vivre, il découvrit le prostitué assis en face de son chevalet.

Ce dernier portait toujours la toile de la veille, abandonnée et inachevée. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire au bureau. Ici, seul le travail traditionnel reposait. Rien qui ne soit lié à la technologie, tout simplement parce qu'il aimait savoir tout faire et se débrouiller sans l'aide de rien comme un grand. Lorsque l'oeuvre était terminée, et le résultat magnifique, on avait alors de quoi être encore plus fier. D'ici, son nouveau protégé semblait partagé entre son observation et l'hésitation à rester assis une seconde de plus à cette place. Lorsque l'artiste s'avança, il fit un mouvement pour déguerpir, mais lui intima de ne pas bouger. Incertain au départ, le garçon baissa les yeux avant de les reporter sur l'esquisse. Dans le calme qui semblait à nouveau mettre des lieux, Francis vint s'accroupir près de lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Pardon... enchaîna-t-il rapidement dans un souffle.

\- C'est passé, c'est passé... Mais je t'en veux pour ça. Tu es bien conscient de ta bêtise, j'espère.

Il y eut un blanc. Le français jugea alors qu'il était temps de reprendre un ton plus doux.

\- Je ne veux pas seulement t'empêcher de te prostituer, gamin... Je veux aussi te donner une vie. Te rendre la place que tu mérites, plutôt que de la rater et de survivre dans un monde qui ne te fera aucune fleur. Je veux t'aider à retrouver le bon chemin et à le prendre, même si tu es encore trop perdu pour le faire. Mais je t'accompagnerai dans le trajet, je ne te laisserai pas te débrouiller tout seul, tu comprends ? Il va falloir que je te pousse un peu, mais j'irai au rythme qu'il faudra. Et je prendrai le temps nécessaire. En attendant, tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je me porte garant de ta situation.

Lui qui n'avait jamais élevé d'enfant, il allait devoir rapidement trouver la manière adéquate. Car même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçonnet, sa liberté allait devoir se restreindre comme s'il devait refaire l'éducation d'un adolescent en pleine crise. Ce dernier ne répondait pas, se contentant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, lentement, sur ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec le vide. Le silence entre eux n'avait rien de pesant, juste... paisible. Il offrait une pause dans leur nouvelle colocation, et sans doute un sentiment de sécurité assuré pour cet être que la vie a abandonné sur le bord de la route. Cherchant les mots, Francis balaya son parquet du regard, puis leva à nouveau ce dernier vers le visage de l'autre blond, voulant capter le sien.

Leurs paires d'yeux se croisèrent, cette fois-ci avec plus d'aise. Il ignorait les bijoux et les petites tenues serrées qu'il portait dehors, seuls ses yeux d'émeraudes surent lui arracher un compliment silencieux. Et il était persuadé que, comme ces deux perles, son cœur caché dans ce frêle corps martyrisé aussi était beau.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- … Arthur.

\- Moi c'est Francis, répondit-il avec un chaleureux sourire. Ma maison est la tienne, Arthur. Enfin, c'est petit, mais apparemment on y vit très bien à deux.

Le dénommé Arthur tenta l'esquisse d'un sourire en coin. Mais il s'évanouit aussitôt. Apparemment, l'intervention de Francis n'a pas fini de le secouer.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça...

\- Très franchement, si je devais me baser sur un sentiment qui nourrirait mon ego parce qu'après tout, on ne fait rien sans penser quelque part à sa petite personne, je dirais que c'est parce que j'aime que le monde ressemble à un gigantesque terrain en guimauve.

Malgré ces mots peu sérieux, il lui lança un regard tout autre.

\- Je ne connais que peu de choses du « monde » d'où tu viens, mais je sais qu'il est froid et loin d'être accueillant. Des gens y meurent, cachés dans l'ombre, et personne ne s'en soucie. On ne verse aucune larme pour eux, et même, on crache sur leur tombe. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est de ton cas, mais je ne veux pas connaître un jeune homme qui aura échoué malgré la main que je lui ai tendu, avant de trouver son nom dans les faits divers d'un journal, parlant de sa fin précipitée à cause d'un froid d'hiver ou d'une affaire qui a mal tourné. Oui, j'exagère sans doute un peu, mais qui sait ce qui te serait arrivé si je n'avais pas pris ma décision, hier...

Face à tant d'attention gratuite, forcément, Arthur ne savait comment réagir. Toute cette inquiétude pour sa petite tête blonde sentait le neuf, et il semblait hésité entre de nouvelles ou bien un remerciement. Dans tout les cas, il avait besoin d'être décoincé. Francis se redressa, disparaissant dans la cuisine.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 18 ans.

\- Tu as fini l'école ?

\- J'ai passé mon bac cette année.

\- Et alors... ?

Le silence fut sa réponse.

Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo avant d'en boucher le fond, puis reprit d'une voix plus forte pour qu'il puisse se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que c'est comme ça ?

\- Bientôt cinq mois.

Il ne savait pas si c'était long ou court comme délai. Mais à le voir sous l'angle du sans-abris, sans vouloir rentrer chez soi, ça avait l'air assez poussé. Se remémorant le peu de fois où il lui avait demandé de retourner dans sa propre chambre et son propre lit, il laissa un ange passé avant de re-poser la question qui fâche.

\- Et tu as des nouvelles de chez toi, de temps en temps... ? Tu rentres ?

Cette fois-ci, la docilité d'Arthur s'envola et l'écoulement de l'eau devint sa seule compagnie. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui ouvre complètement son cœur aussi vite. Francis réfléchit à une nouvelle technique d'approche tout en frottant lentement la vaisselle, trop concentré sur le cas de cet adolescent nouvellement adulte. Le soucis, c'est qu'il était majeur, et donc livré à son propre sort. S'il a décidé de ne plus retourner chez lui, c'est son problème et pas celui de sa famille. Dans ce cas-là, Francis n'avait pas plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne cherche à le montrer. Il avait peut-être un travail, un studio, une situation financière stable et une place dans le « monde du jour », mais ça ne lui donnait en rien la possibilité de garder un jeune adulte comme animal de compagnie. Lorsqu'il repensa à cette triste probabilité de devoir l'enfermer pour l'empêcher de se déplacer afin d'accomplir ses bêtises, il soupira. Il voulait vraiment éviter toute violence, tout ce qui pourrait le faire détesté par celui qu'il cherche à aider et à rendre plus heureux.

Mais entre prendre le risque de le perdre car trop de gentillesse et le forcer en se pliant à la possibilité d'endosser le rôle de bourreau malgré les bonnes intentions... Quel était le pire ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait totalement sous la main, il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de méthode. Il allait le garder au chaud, chez lui, et lui apprendre à se réconcilier avec la vie.

Le temps de faire la vaisselle, les mots ne s'échangeaient plus.

…

C'était embarrassant. Pour eux comme pour l'avenir. Si Arthur ne s'ouvrait pas très vite, ou du moins dans les temps, Francis ne pourra pas assurer l'objectif qu'il s'était donné.

Lorsqu'il ferma le robinet et que le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans le studio – étrangement plus lourd cette fois – il laissa son bon sens faire tourner ses méninges pour trouver une autre approche. Il ignorait encore tout d'Arthur. En savoir un minimum sur lui aurait pu l'aider, mais à ce train-là... Il n'était question que d'ouvrir une petite brèche pour ensuite se procurer sa confiance et, progressivement, s'attribuer un peu plus de son cœur pour l'exposer au grand jour.

…

Si avec ça, Francis n'était pas un peu trop bisounours sur les bords.

Il n'était lui-même pas souvent très adulte, du fait qu'il n'avait même pas dépassé la trentaine – et encore, on les considère encore petits, ces gens-là – et aussi qu'il a eu une vie facilement aisée. Ses parents, des gens du Sud qui ont préféré vivre à l'autre bout de la France, ont travaillé d'arrache-pied par le passé pour leurs deux enfants. Francis et sa petite sœur, six ans d'écart. L'un était en train de réussir, l'autre avait réussi, et comptait continué. Le fait que cette jeune enfant restée dans la cambrousse avec les parents ait le même âge qu'Arthur a touché l'artiste-peintre, qui a frissonné d'horreur en imaginant cette pure demoiselle de sa famille se laisser entraîné dans la débauche pour d'obscures raisons.

Pourquoi Arthur s'offrait-il un tel supplice.

Malgré son petit jeu dans le métro, il ne pouvait faire cela par plaisir. Sinon il aurait essayé de lui sauter dessus encore après cette première tentative. Non, ce n'était pas le plaisir de la chair qui l'intéressait, c'était vraiment son revenu. Il avait besoin d'argent, et il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi.

Mais ça, c'était l'une des choses qu'il n'allait pas connaître de sitôt.

Ouvrir son cœur. L'amener vers lui. Gagner sa confiance. Il allait devoir être patient. Il allait l'être.

Et à la fin, ils seront tout les deux des hommes heureux.

Cette pensée, juste assez neuneu pour encourager Francis, accompagna ce dernier alors qu'il s'extirpait de la cuisine avec une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Il l'apporta à Arthur qui, depuis tout à l'heure, semblait ne pas avoir bougé du tabouret. L'odeur chocolatée lui chatouillant les narines, il releva la tête, remarquant cette boisson qu'on lui agitait sous le nez. Le sourire naturel de son hôte – ou nouveau protecteur ? - l'invita à la porter à ses lèvres. Ce qu'il fit, l'expression de malaise peu à peu détendue par la douceur du cacao. Un léger rire amusé secoua le français.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu me fais penser à ma sœur qui, à chaque fois qu'elle buvait un chocolat, se retrouvait toujours avec une moustache de mousse au-dessus des lèvres.

\- Tu as une sœur ?

\- Du même âge que toi. Mais si je te dis ça, c'est parce que toi aussi tu as une moustache.

L'à peine majeur cligna des yeux avant de passer un maladroit revers de main sur sa figure.

\- Et toi, tu as quel âge... ?

\- 24 ans.

\- T'es pas étudiant ?

\- Je l'étais, il y a peu. Mais disons que mon prof' en art avait quelques débouchés, et il m'a obtenu une place prenium dans un concours... que j'ai remporté par je ne sais quel coup du sort, termine-t-il dans un sourire. Je vis ici, mais c'est parce que ça me suffit. Officiellement, je suis illustrateur. Un tout petit parmi les grands, et c'est pour ça que je m'accroche à beaucoup de travail. Chez moi comme dehors.

\- Ah, bon...

Pas très intéressé, le bachelier inaccompli.

Cependant leur première vraie discussion se termina sur quelques broutilles qui font sourire et qui tissent un premier lien. Francis en dévoila plus sur lui qu'il ne put en apprendre sur Arthur. Mais à bien regarder la situation sous l'angle inverse, il est vrai que le gamin devait penser à quelques inquiétudes sur l'identité de son sauveur. Avec un peu d'effort, il pourra bientôt lui faire confiance. Et puis, six ans de différence, ce n'était pas grand chose, quand on y réfléchit. Lorsque un rayon de lune filtra suffisamment haut à travers la fenêtre pour rappeler aux deux hommes que la nuit commençait à trop s'avancer, Francis poussa un peu le jeune rebelle à aller dormir. Demain allait être une journée nouvelle, et aux vues du pas que leur relation venait de franchir, il ne voulait pas la gâcher.

Mettre toutes les chances de côté pour réussir.

Pour le faire réussir.

\- Dis-moi...

L'artiste se tourna une dernière fois vers son protégé, tout juste installé dans son lit, et qui le regardait comme un enfant qui attendait qu'on lui raconte une histoire pour s'endormir.

\- Je ne suis pas... une gêne ?

Un regard vide de toute réaction qui pourrait le trahir.

Puis un sourire à la fois amusé par sa naïveté et touché par son inquiétude.

\- Qui, dans ce monde, est assez altruiste pour ramasser une gêne ?

À ces mots, il fit glisser la porte jusqu'au mur. L'ironie des priorités et des sentiments humains. De l'espoir en l'humanité et des changements de celle-ci. Ils venaient peut-être de mondes radicalement opposés, mais de base, Arthur venait du sien. Et en tant que tuteur, il comptait bien l'y ramener.

* * *

Bouhou... Un jour, je posterai un chapitre à une heure non-tardive. Sans fin bâclée. Oh le rêve.

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D /bruits d'impacts de balles évitées/ C'est promis, la prochaine fois, il y aura plus de mouvement ! Des lents, des langoureux, des vifs et du fantasme à deux sous...~ M'enfin vous verrez. -générateur de faux espoirs en route- Jusqu'ici, on a suivi ce qui se rapproche le plus du scénario original (du moins sur les deux personnages concernés) mais au troisième envoi, je prendrai plus de libertés. Soyez au rendez-vous !

Je vous salue de la main, et de mes cinq doigts ! À bientôt !


	3. Tête de pioche

Mes petits croquettes en guimauve (cro... qu-quoi) aujourd'hui est un jour absolument magnifique et exceptionnel car j'ai... lavé mes cheveux ! Non, plus sérieusement, je vais enfin répondre à vos reviews, sur les deux premiers chapitres, puisque je poste d'habitude à une heure trop tardive pour le faire. Alors pressons le pas mes petites chèvres et commençons avec :

 **Pokera :** Je pardonne les retards, car je suis très mal placée pour m'en plaindre :D Le personnage d'Arthur en prostitué est peut-être « choquant » dans un sens, puisqu'il n'est pas forcément le premier auquel on penserait pour ce rôle, mais au fond il n'est qu'une petite chose qui joue le jeu pour ne pas se montrer trop faible. Donc oui, il a bien fait de tomber sur Francis, celui qui a de l'affection à revendre. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère te satisfaire par la suite o/

 **Black-cherry8 :** Franchement, pourquoi je m'embête à te répondre -tousse- et à recopier ton pseudo. Histoire noire, hmmm j'essaye oui, tu sais. Je suis toujours pour le fluff et le hurt/comfort donc va savoir si je vais réussir à relever le défi cette fois : dans l'idée, j'ai des ambiances bien trash, mais je n'arrive absolument pas à les restranscrire- Et ça c'est frusssstrant. La famille d'Arthur a bien une raison d'exister, mais je ne pense pas la mettre autant en avant, hélas. Beuzou la darling.

 **Kurea-chan :** Saaaalut ma poule, pose-toi là, on est bien ;D Vous êtes tous sur Jeanne décidément, à croire que ça paraît EVIDENT qu'il va se passer un truc -tousse- Ah ça, des coups de putes, c'est rigolo d'en placer, et c'est surtout assez facile dans un contexte comme celui-là. La problématique est qu'on ne sait pas à quel point Arthur est encore influencé par son ancien quotidien et ça, ça peut donner de gros problèmes un peu n'importe quand~ J'en dis beaucoup diantre, lit donc plutôt !

 **Nebelsue :** Alors pour toi ce sera très très très court mais j'essaye hein /mur/ Le coup du canapé ne vient pas de moi là non plus. Mais fallait que je le place. Du film dont je me suis inspiré, c'est l'une des rares choses que j'ai emprunté. Surtout qu'à la base, il n'était pas sensé se retrouver quasi à walp en train de jouer avec son camarade de jeu. Bref.

 **loni24 :** Si tu as su ressentir l'ambiance, me voilà comblée \;v;/ Car c'est toujours ce que je cherche à retranscrire, dans mes fics. À toi je te réponds car ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'un des buts est atteint. Merci~

 **Nunaat** et **Tooran** : Je vous fais un gros câlin gâteux. Attention aux puces.

Je vous embrasserais bien aussi avec la grâce d'un phoque qui s'écroule sur un canapé, mais passons passons. Vous êtes là pour le troisième chapitre et il est parfaitement normal que vous ayez sauté ce gros pavé de remerciements qui ne concerne pas tout le monde, et même, qu'une personne qui a précédemment commenté ne lit que dix secondes pour trouver son petit mot :D Oui je sais, je marche pareil.

Pour conclure ce bla-bla, j'ose vous espérer la bonne lecture !

* * *

Au bout de deux semaines de colocation improvisée, ils étaient toujours en vie et en parfaite santé.

Pas de crise de nerfs, d'invité surprise, et très peu de boulettes. Le truc était encore d'habituer Arthur à certaines règles auxquelles Francis sévissait légèrement lorsqu'il ne les respectait pas. C'était gros pour un ancien bachelier de 18 ans, mais s'il se comportait comme un enfant, alors il allait le considérer comme un enfant. Encore que, Francis ne possédait visiblement le gène paternel qu'avec de vrais bambins, puisque le rebelle s'avérait trop libre dans sa pensée pour vraiment donner l'image d'un mioche perdu. Au bout de quelques temps donc, l'artiste s'était résolu à desserré la bride et à vivre comme s'ils étaient deux à partager un loyer de manière responsable... sauf qu'il payait pour deux. Durant ces deux semaines, l'un en avait plus apprit sur les goûts de l'autre, quoique le jeune anglais – c'était ce qu'il avait précisé sur ses origines – était privilégié sur le passé et la vie quotidienne de Francis, lui qui n'a aucun sombre secret à cacher. Évidemment, ce dernier ne fut en aucun cas récompensé avec les quelques détails qu'il aimerait connaître de son protégé. Sans doute par peur qu'il essaye de faire bouger des choses auxquelles il préfère qu'on ne touche pas.

Mais le but de Francis était autre : lui accorder le droit de vivre comme il l'entend. Et avant, le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il voulait le réconcilier avec le monde du jour avant de l'y relâcher, libre de ses droits. Le plus dur allait être de laver ses pensées, voulant être sûr qu'il ira volé de ses propres ailes sans faire de... « rechute ». Qu'il retombe du jour au lendemain dans la perverse façon de vivre de la nuit serait regrettable.

Durant ces deux semaines, en plus de se connaître davantage, le rebelle se faisait doucement chouchouter par son nouveau garant.

D'abord, chose primordiale, il lui avait acheté des vêtements. Des vrais, des chauds et des corrects pour l'hiver, dignes de ce nom. Il avait enfin jeté ces bouts de cuir pour les troquer contre des habits plus doux, en laine ou en coton, qui recouvraient bien ses bras et ses jambes. Ce qui n'avait pas étonné Francis, c'était qu'il avait choisi un style bien propre à son caractère. Encore du cuir, mais pas pour attirer les regards sur sa personne cette fois. Il avait, semble-t-il, opté pour le punk, avec des foulards, des bracelets à clous, des t-shirt rappelant ses origines, bref, la panoplie du petit méchant qui vole son sac à mémé. À l'exception qu'Arthur pouvait se révéler doux comme un agneau, quand on s'en occupe comme tel. Et puis, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, l'artiste n'avait pas résisté à l'idée de le gâter un peu en voyant ce regard pétillant dans le magasin.

Arthur prenait également goût à la cuisine du français. Les sandwichs clubs et les pastabox, ça allait bien cinq minutes et c'était sans doute plus que ce qu'Arthur pouvait mangé avant, mais il s'est avéré que ça ne suffisait plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça tuait un peu son temps de travail, mais Francis acceptait volontiers d'occuper la cuisine pour en ressortir une heure plus tard avec des plats plus raffinés et faits maison. Et ça lui plaisait énormément. C'était un pas de plus dans le confort que le destin lui refusait. Encore une fois, le latin était ravi de ces changements qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il allait devoir agir de la sorte pour le faire basculer du côté clair de la Force, mais en attendant, sa petite bouille émue par les sensations du palais était drôle à voir.

Pour résumer, tout se passait tranquillement. Trop tranquillement hélas. Francis ne se voyait pas s'occuper encore trop longtemps de ce jeune rebelle et il devait le motiver à bouger un peu.

Deux semaines que Francis restait ou sortait rien que pour travailler. Arthur, lui, demeurait sage et patient. En tout cas, il piquait rarement des crises lorsque son hôte s'absentait jusqu'au soir. Sans doute avait-il sous-estimé le comportement possiblement adulte de ce mioche. Là, l'artiste revoyait ses factures. D'eau, de gaz, d'électricité. Sans compter les fiches de payes qu'il recevait pour preuve que son métier ne lui rapportait pas que du plaisir pour son talent.

\- C'est cher payé, commenta l'anglais.

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Et avec tout ça tu n'achètes pas plus grand pour vivre ?

\- C'est l'argent qui me sert à payer mon loyer, mes factures, mon frigo et surtout mon matériel. Pour faire du travail de qualité, il faut le matériel de qualité. Et pour ça, il faut y mettre le prix.

\- C'est un peu comme tourner en rond...

\- Je sais, mais cette façon de vivre me convient parfaitement, conclu-t-il dans un sourire épanoui.

Arthur avait intérêt de comprendre que l'argent n'était pas la chose qui pouvait acheter toute une vie. Même si techniquement, on allait pas se le cacher, ça pouvait nous apporter le minimum nécessaire. Mais ne vivre que dans les choses matérielles... ça semblait pitoyablement triste. Un court silence suivit cet échange avant qu'il ne range la paperasse dans une chemise en carton.

\- Dis-moi Arthur... Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Ce que je veux faire ?

\- Plus tard. Pour ton avenir.

Il s'attendait à l'expression de surprise puis embarrassée que le britannique lui renvoya.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment... enfin...

\- Dans ce cas je vais reformuler ma question : qu'est ce que tu aurais aimé faire ?

Nouveau silence. Une hésitation, puis il avoua avec une légère rougeur aux joues :

\- Journaliste.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui, accompagnés d'un sourire sincère.

\- C'est très ambitieux.

\- Mais impossible.

\- Pourquoi « impossible » ?

\- J'ai loupé mon bac, je ne vais ni en fac, ni sur un quelconque lieu de travail. Je ne cherche pas de petit job, et je ne vais plus chez moi. Si j'étais vraiment ambitieux, j'aurais fait plus d'efforts et de progrès...

Cette andouille ne voyait pas qu'avoir quitté la prostitution et réalisé son erreur était déjà un gros progrès.

\- Tu es encore jeune Arthur. Tu peux toujours te rattraper. Et maintenant que tu remontes la pente...

\- Je ne la remonte pas, on me tire vers le haut, coupa-t-il en fixant son interlocuteur. Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé Francis, je n'en serais pas là, et je n'aurais rien obtenu... pour ne pas dire qu'en fait, je ne possède rien.

La lucidité du garçon l'étonna. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Arthur n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un squatteur dans son salon, et que même s'il avait compris dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré, ça n'allait pas lui suffire pour reprendre sa vie en mains. Mais alors, si l'anglais savait déjà tout cela, s'il n'était pas aussi inconscient qu'il ne l'aurait cru, s'il jouait avec le feu tout en sachant très bien qu'il risquait de se brûler, pourquoi avoir continué ? Habitué à ne pas pouvoir obtenir les réponses à ses questions, Francis décida cependant de ne pas l'interroger encore là-dessus. Si Arthur était autant au courant, alors il allait le lui dire de son gré un jour. Il allait gagner le reste de sa confiance, le mettre à l'aise dans son univers, et un jour, celui où il ne craindra plus rien, il lui dira tout. L'artiste était patient, il n'allait pas forcer les choses.

Quand bien même, il allait les faire bouger un peu.

Et bien sûr, en échange de son hospitalité, Arthur lui devait obéissance.

* * *

La semaine suivante, première fois que Francis sort en compagnie du jeune homme.

Car bien évidemment, le jeune adulte - dit le gamin – n'avait pas revu l'extérieur depuis que l'artiste l'avait recueilli. Il restait toute la journée dans ce studio, qu'il avait vite adopté comme sa propre chambre. Avec le respect nécessaire parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas son véritable chez lui. Mais il était évident qu'il s'y croyait déjà, ce dont Francis se réjouissait. C'était un pas de plus vers l'ouverture de son cœur. En attendant, ils étaient là, à la sortie du métro, achevant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la rue. Visiblement, l'anglais n'avait pas visité les alentours de la ville depuis ses douteuses activités, puisqu'il regardait partout comme un parfait touriste. En le voyant agir ainsi, Francis se mit en tête de lui demander un jour comment une famille anglaise s'est retrouvé dans la capitale française. Les deux traversèrent la route, rejoignant l'entrée d'une galerie marchande.

\- Je vais te présenter un ami à moi. Je lui ai donné un coup de fil l'autre jour et... il est d'accord, termine-t-il avec un sourire.

\- D'accord ? D'accord pour quoi ?

L'hôte resta silencieux, soulevant l'intrigue de son protégé, qui ne pouvait plus que le suivre sans rien demander d'autre. Quelques mètres plus loin, après la traversée d'un passage piéton et être passé à côté d'un panneau décoré d'une signature très professionnelle, sur laquelle l'oeil d'Arthur lorgna quelques secondes, ce dernier s'exclama :

\- On va dans une maison de presse... ?

Toujours le silence. Juste l'accentuation d'un sourire un peu plus satisfait de sa surprise.

Dans le hall d'entrée d'un bâtiment assez impressionnant, une ambiance digne des bureaux classiques – celui qui contient toutes les fortes têtes – les accueillit, sans compter un homme plus grand que Francis, dont le visage s'ornait facilement d'un autre sourire naturellement plus enjoué. Celui-ci tendit la main au français, non sans oublier de jeter un regard chaleureux à l'anglais.

\- _Privet_ , Francis. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Salut, Ivan. J'appelle moins souvent tout le monde en ce moment, c'est vrai... Mais bon, tu me comprends, hein ? Voici Arthur, dont je t'ai déjà parlé au téléphone.

À ces mots, il tapota gentiment l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Toujours d'accord hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! fit-il en regardant à nouveau le concerné. Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra.

Sans comprendre grand chose, le jeune rebelle leva les yeux vers son tuteur.

\- Arthur, je te présente Ivan Braginsky. Il travaille dans la presse écrite depuis trois ans. Ça paraît court comme ça, mais en fait, il est très assidu et connaisseur dans le métier. Nous nous sommes entendus et, selon son planning maintenant, tu passeras un petit stage personnalisé avec lui, où il t'enseignera tout ce qu'il sait, en tant que journaliste... Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

S'il était d'accord ? C'était déjà dur pour Arthur d'imaginer Francis lui concocter une petite surprise du genre, lui qui avait abandonné son rêve de pouvoir travailler dans cette branche, et il lui demande si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en savoir plus ? Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais l'adorable bouille émerveillée du jeune adulte fit rire les deux autres, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, car trop gêné par cette attitude qu'il n'a pas su maîtriser. Pour l'embêter, l'artiste peintre le décoiffa affectueusement, ce à quoi il reçut une ribambelle de protestations enfantines en retour. Devant ce petite spectacle, le journaliste ria sous cape, ou plutôt sous écharpe, un objet fétiche dont il avait visiblement du mal à se séparer. Un petit souvenir familial, qu'il lui avait dit autour d'un verre, une fois.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose Arthur... fit-il. Sur six mois, je te montrerai les étapes au bureau, sur la réception d'infos, la communication, l'organisation d'un article et d'un numéro, et je te présenterai à quelque collègues. Ensuite, au printemps, nous ferons quelques déplacements pour des enquêtes sur le terrain, avec interviews, rencontres... Je prévois bien sûr une période à la fin où je te laisserai un peu de liberté : tu seras sans doute familier avec le reste d'ici là et, qui sait, je pourrai bien te réserver une petite place dans nos locaux pour plus tard...

Arthur écoutait attentivement, sous les yeux ravis de Francis. C'était le regard épanoui d'un adolescent qui quittait l'enfance pour entrer dans la vie active. Qui rêverait de faire des études. De se débrouiller avec un petit boulot, des cours, une petite cafétéria pour se reposer entre les deux... Francis ne pourra pas lui offrir tout ça. En revanche, une vie nouvelle, un nouveau départ stable bien que bâclé au niveau scolaire, ça il le peut. Il suffisait de patience, d'un peu d'argent et d'énormément de volonté. Francis le voyait : l'anglais en était capable. Il devait reprendre confiance en lui, en ses capacités, et en la vie. Il allait déterrer cette seconde chance que personne n'a voulut lui donner, et lui en faire cadeau. Sans remerciement en retour, car après tout, sa récompense, ça ne sera que l'accomplissement d'un jeune homme heureux.

Francis tapota malicieusement la petite tête blonde en souriant au russe.

\- Je lui donnerai ton numéro de téléphone.

\- Hé, arrête ça !

\- Arrête quoi ?

\- Ça là.

\- Je te touche les cheveux.

\- Tu me traites comme un gosse.

\- Tu es un gosse.

\- Est ce que je te tire les cheveux, moi ?

\- Surtout pas, j'y suis sensible.

\- Vous êtes amusants, tout les deux.

Ivan ria doucement de cette complicité. Enfin, cette immaturité partagée. C'était adorable à voir. Arthur répliqua, Francis fit de même. L'un ne voulait pas laisser raison à l'autre, mais ils ne se disputaient pas pour autant. Vivre enfermé dans un petit studio avec un adolescent dur de la feuille, même avec un commencement déplorable, ça entraînait à tester une nouvelle sociabilité. Et Arthur avait accepté de nouer le lien avec Francis.

Lorsque les deux saluèrent le journaliste après quelques formalités, ils reprirent une marche visiblement à nouveau but dans la ville. Arthur n'était de toutes évidences plus habitué à faire son shopping, puisque plus habitué à avoir de l'argent, des vêtements propres et chauds, de la compagnie agréable et surtout, une bonne fin de journée sans avoir à penser quoi manger et où dormir. C'est en jetant un regard intrigué à Francis, soulevant ainsi la question, qu'il comprit.

Un contact avec le monde du jour, c'était la prochaine étape.

* * *

Francis occupa le reste de l'après-midi en emmenant Arthur faire de nouvelles courses. Ils avaient d'abord besoin de remplir leur frigo, et les petits muscles du britannique furent mit à l'épreuve lorsqu'il dût porter les sacs qui contenaient plus de matériels artistique – que Francis prenait à chaque fois « en plus » alors qu'à la base, ils venaient chercher trois paquets de pâtes et un gigot – que de vivres pour la semaine. Lui qui d'ailleurs semblait pouvoir vivre de peinture et d'eau fraîche – pour ses pinceaux, l'eau, pas pour la boire – faisait plus attention au choix des dits objets plutôt qu'à ce qui allait se retrouver dans leurs assiettes. Et lorsque Arthur lui fit cette remarque, l'artiste en ria avant de répondre que de toutes façons, il vivait autant de dessins que de nourriture – si si, il parlait bien de l'argent qui achetait la nourriture.

Les provisions – et le matériel – achetés, Francis traîna Arthur jusqu'à une autre rue commerçante. Un peu loin, mais prétexte à « muscler ces petits bras » de son protégé qui se plaignait de devoir porter les sacs comme ça sur tout le trajet. Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire dans une boutique téléphonique, chargés de commissions.

Un peu plus tard, Arthur se retrouvait avec un téléphone à lui entre les mains.

C'était vraisemblablement une nouvelle preuve de la confiance que Francis lui accordait. Et cette fois, plutôt que de gaffer comme en laissant entrer de parfaits inconnus parce que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, le britannique n'allait pas en profiter pour passer des coups de fil étranges. Il n'en revenait pas. Laisser autant de terrain libre à un garçon qui aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis. Le type de l'autre fois aurait pu revenir pour essayer de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Donné l'adresse à d'autres profiteurs pour qu'ils se réunissent tous là-bas et finir par virer le propriétaire.

Toutes les sales choses qui auraient pu se produire par la faute d'Arthur, dans la vie d'un homme aussi bon.

L'anglais se sentit idiot en regardant ce cadeau électronique, nouvelle clé de cette confiance presque aveugle qu'il lui donnait. Si fort que le « merci » qui lui échappa du bout des lèvres était honteux, triste de ses bêtises passées, mais tellement reconnaissant...

\- Il te servira plus qu'il ne te gâtera. De cette manière, tu pourras me dire si tu as un soucis, quand je serai au travail.

Alors qu'Arthur se considérait encore comme le problème de Francis.

Cet artiste était décidément trop gentil. Dans le monde d'Arthur, celui de la nuit, ce genre de neuneu finissait mal; ou bien dépouillé de son argent, ou bien assommé et presque mort dans un caniveau. Il ne traînait autrefois certes que dans la prostitution, mais il en a vu d'autres. Seuls des habitants de la nuit peuvent voir ce qui se passe, et à qui. Il avait déjà rencontré une autre prostituée qui baignait non seulement dans l'argent sale, mais en plus dans une histoire de « glauque règlement de compte ». Inutile de dire qu'elle n'y a pas réchappé. Arthur ne l'a plus jamais revu, mais il avait bien reconnu sa tête dans les faits divers, en passant devant un kiosque.

Et lui, pauvre fou qu'il a été de trahir la confiance de Francis une première fois, était en vie.

En parfaite santé.

Chouchouté, dorloté, et en plus on surveillait sa santé.

Si avec ça, Arthur osait encore se plaindre.

Perdu dans cette réflexion, la main de Francis qui vint se poser sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. L'anglais cligna des yeux, puis en regardant ailleurs, remercia encore son hôte. Celui-ci, conscient qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire au niveau du décoincement, sourit simplement sans rien ajouter de plus. Juste avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route, Francis enleva l'appareil de ses mains avant d'y faire quelques manipulations, puis de lui rendre. Après vérification du britannique, il constata qu'il venait d'ajouter trois numéros : le fixe de la maison, le portable de Francis, et celui d'Ivan. À peine il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui que le latin s'était déjà éloigné, encourageant Arthur qui, en rebaissant le regard, découvrit une nouvelle fois les sac de commissions à ses pieds.

* * *

La fin d'après-midi s'était révélé chargée en marche. Francis venait de traîner son jeune protégé un peu partout en ville, lui montrant des boutiques et des coins de rues qu'il connaissait sans doute déjà. Mais il ignorait jusqu'où Arthur allait dans le monde de la nuit. Et sans argent, il était probable qu'il n'allait jamais bien loin. Il devait avoir son petit territoire, là où il était sûr de trouver des clients suffisamment « généreux » qui acceptaient de l'accueillir. Uniquement en échange de certains soins, évidemment... Comment pouvait-on être égoïste à ce point ? Ces types étaient-ils trop aveugles pour voir qu'il avait surtout besoin d'aide ? _Nan... C'est juste que ça devait être des gros dégueulasses._ Et encore, il pesait ses mots. Lorsque le soleil eut fini d'éclairer les rues, Francis acheva leur journée – et leur randonnée improvisée – dans un petit café rétro qui tapait bien dans l'oeil du jeune protégé. Ça s'accordait bien à son style, en tout cas. Francis sourit à l'idée d'avoir pu saisir aussi vite les goûts du jeune homme, à moins que ça ne soit l'habitude du cuir qui l'ait mené à apprécier cette mode... ?

Du moment qu'il ne tortillait plus du cul...

Déjà à son aise, Francis invita le sourcilleux à prendre les siennes lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une petite table assez éloignée, collée à la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui donnait vue sur une modeste rue partagée entre l'univers du jour et de la nuit : lorsque les jeunes filles sortent en boîte, ou qu'un particulier rentre péniblement de son boulot. Allait bientôt s'en suivre un moment de silence et, quelques heures plus tard, l'ouverture fatidique sur le monde anciennement terrain de jeux d'Arthur. Celui-ci attarda justement son regard dessus, reconnaissant sans doute les brimes de son ancien quotidien. L'artiste-peintre en profita pour le fixer, l'analyser du regard, et surtout, l'attitude de ses yeux.

Il priait pour que ceux-ci n'aient pas le signe d'une impatience mal dissimulée. Ou d'un vice caché. Si ça se trouve, Arthur mentait très bien et avait un bon jeu d'acteur, suffisamment fort pour jouer les têtes d'ange avant de se faire la malle au moment où Francis s'y attendrait le moins et... il repartirait dans ce monde lugubre comme un animal sauvage récemment arraché de son état naturel. Mais Arthur était plus malin qu'un ours ou qu'un cheval. Il ressemblait plutôt à un chat.

Un chat de gouttière qui n'accepte le contact que pour être nourri, avant de repartir vagabonder.

Mais il savait – ou du moins il espérait – que toute l'attention qu'il lui donnait le changeait. Lentement mais sûrement. Il était presque sûr de l'avoir enfin détaché de ces malsaines habitudes, ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en confiance dans son propre monde. Et lorsque ceci sera fait, il pourra le laisser repartir reconstruire sa vie sur de nouvelles bases. Ça ne semblait pas trop compliqué, comme plan.

\- J'aime bien l'endroit... souffla le protégé.

Un sourire qui signifiait « tu m'en vois ravi » éclaira le visage de son tuteur, et celui-ci posa le menton sur ses mains jointes, coudes posés.

\- C'est un peu loin de la maison, mais c'est sympa, hein ?

\- Tu as fait exprès de me faire courir dans toute la ville alors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui sait.

Haha non. En fait, c'était du bluff. Francis était malin, mais il jouait les malins. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un adolescent à la limite de la majorité jusqu'à maintenant. La bonne chose était qu'au moins, Arthur n'avait pas besoin d'attention toutes les cinq minutes. Si on avait demandé au français de s'occuper d'un garçonnet en bas-âge, il s'en serait arraché les cheveux avant la fin de la première semaine. Dieu merci, le jeune rebelle était plus sage que cela, lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. Dans un cas général en fait, Arthur était blasé. Sans doute parce qu'il avait quitté deux vies : celle où il vivait encore avec sa famille, et celle des rues. De ce fait, il ne savait plus vers où s'orienter, et trouver une occupation opposée à celles qu'il « pratiquait » ne le motivait pas forcément. Ça aussi, c'était une part du boulot du latin.

Mais au moins, il y arrivait.

Peu après que l'unique serveuse – comme quoi le café était vraiment petit – soit passé pour prendre leur commande, Francis se frotta les mains tout en scrutant l'anglais de la tête aux pieds – ou plutôt de la tête au ventre, la table cachant le reste. Celui-ci, un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de ce petit monde détendu par la fatigue du soir, cherchait discrètement une position sur sa chaise. L'autre s'en amusa en riant doucement.

\- Calme-toi. On vient juste prendre un truc à boire et puis on rentre.

\- Oui, oui...

\- Tu donnes l'impression d'être menacé par tout ceux qui t'entourent Arthur... Relaxe.

\- Je suis relaxé... ! C'est juste... eux... qui me regardent...

\- C'est parce que tu te trémousses comme si tu voulais aller te soulager. Détend-toi.

Il fit une moue suite à cette comparaison, et enfin, trouva l'aisance de s'asseoir correctement. Un court silence s'en suivit, calmant définitivement le britannique. Ce premier temps passé, la serveuse revint, servant deux tisanes – le café, les choses sucrés comme le chocolat chaud et le thé étant exclus, autrement ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait pouvoir dormir. Le britannique s'empressa d'en boire déjà la moitié, pressé justement de se sentir plus à l'aise. Ce à quoi Francis en profita pour reprendre son observation. L'un s'était habitué à la présence de l'autre, mais le mystère autour du plus jeune demeurait entier. Il espérait qu'Arthur allait bien finir par s'ouvrir à lui, autrement on allait jamais sortir de cette histoire. Surtout que l'artiste, lui, savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le soutenir d de façon permanente. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui, de sa santé, de ses repas, de ses occupations quotidiennes. De lui tenir compagnie, de le gâter un peu socialement, de le chouchouter de temps en temps... Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Malgré tout le secours qu'il voulait lui porter, Francis était conscient du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre entièrement la charge de ce garçon. Ce dernier allait devoir faire demi-tour pour cesser de montrer son dos à tout ceux qui l'attendent. Sa famille. Sa maison. Sa vie. Sa vraie vie, pas celle que Francis est en train de lui emprunter. Bien sûr, il prévoyait de lui offrir un nouveau départ, mais il se sentait trop responsable pour le laisser absolument faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était encore jeune, il était tout juste adulte – malgré le fait qu'il était encore gamin – il ne pouvait pas couper tout de suite les ponts avec le reste. Arthur n'était pas tout à fait libre de tout ce qu'il a cherché à fuir.

Sauf qu'on en était encore loin. Et que pour l'instant, tout ne reposait que sur la patience. Patience. Patience... et patience.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeunot en remarquant son regard insistant.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle un peu ?

\- Pourquoi parler ici, on le fait bien à la maison...

« Ce n'est pas ta maison » allait corrigé Francis, mais il se retint à temps.

\- Personne ne te veut du mal, ici, Arthur. Regarde : les gens sont biens, là. Ils ne font même plus attention à toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de paranoïer en croyant que tout le monde surveille le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Tu avais peut-être peur dans ton ancien « monde », mais ici on s'occupe plus de sa pomme plutôt que de celle des autres. Encore moins celle d'inconnus.

\- Hm...

Pas très convaincu aux premiers abords, mais sa petite moue fit comprendre que le message était passé.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- De tout et de rien. Et de toi.

\- De tout et de rien surtout.

Bien sûr, il restait fermé sur le sujet. Mais cette fois, Francis s'autorisa à forcer une porte.

\- Je me demandais si ta paranoïa était naturelle.

Comment demander s'il avait déjà eu des problèmes dans sa « fonction » tout en finesse. Évidemment, il était grillé. Car Arthur resta silencieux. Et lorsque le français insista gentiment du regard, et qu'il reçut une expression agacée en échange, il regretta presque d'avoir posé la question. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, le garçon répondit :

\- Il y a des clients barbares.

L'ouverture d'un sujet sensible.

\- Il y en a aussi qui ne se gênent pas pour suivre les prostitués partout où ces derniers pensent être tranquille...

\- J-J'aurais dû-

\- Mais les pires sont sans doute ceux qui ne respectent pas un minimum les dites personnes.

Car certains de ces gens, vendeurs de leurs corps, devaient être vraiment au bord du gouffre pour en arriver là. Ils n'étaient pas forcément mauvais ou juste avides de choses malsaines. Mais à voir l'évolution d'Arthur avec lui, il était persuadé d'une chose : que c'était son dernier recours. Intrigué par le silence qui suivit la conversation, le latin leva les yeux de sa tasse vers l'anglais, dont ce dernier avait justement plongé le regard dans la sienne. À l'évidence, il était tombé sur quelque chose. La tristesse qui tirait doucement le visage de son petit protégé le foudroya d'une vérité cruelle mais possible. Et plus il y pensait, plus ça lui semblait vrai.

\- Arthur... L'un d'eux t'a-t-il déjà fait du mal... ?

Il faillit ne pas voir le très léger hochement de tête qui confirma ses doutes. Pas besoin de détails, il voyait parfaitement de quoi il était question.

Un client plus idiot que les autres avait violé Arthur, et même s'il se laissait prendre pour de l'argent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'acte soit aussi traumatisant. Il voulut s'excuser, d'avoir amené le sujet ou bien de cette horrible expérience, mais le jeune blond devait déjà se sentir assez mal pour qu'on le prenne davantage en victime. Il devait l'encourager à sortir de ce trou, pas l'enfoncer dans l'idée que rien dans la société n'allait le sauver.

Ainsi, Arthur avait du mal à se confier. Et les choses allaient si lentement, de manière si brouillonne ! Ça n'allait peut-être avoir aucun sens, mais Francis se sentit obligé de sortir quelques mots de beau parleur, mais qu'il pensait réellement.

\- Arthur, à moi, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te trahirai jamais de la sorte. Je ne te chouchoute pas exprès pour que tu ne retombes aussi bas. Je sais que nos vies sont complètement opposées, et je ne pourrai jamais comprendre la tienne; encore moins tout ce que tu as dû ressentir en ces temps-là... Mais je ferai mon maximum pour tout effacer. Tu connais déjà mes intentions et je vais te les répéter encore mais... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ou de mes questions. Tu auras beau te sentir trop coupable, trop sale ou trop englué à cet ancien toi, je ne te jugerai pas là-dessus. Si je te demande tant de choses, c'est parce que je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir qu'est ce qui te manques, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir. On ne pourra pas avancer si tu restes enchaîné aux mêmes choses et que tu- hmmmf !

Arthur l'avait coupé dans son discours en posant une main sur ses lèvres. Son regard avait perdu de cette tristesse maladive et s'était illuminé d'une détermination à moitié dissimulée.

\- Tu me fatigues. Moi aussi je sais parler.

Il resta dans cette position en s'assurant que Francis le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Je le sais, ça, j'avais compris. Et c'est sûr : t'es loin d'être dans ma tête. Mais si tu y étais, tu aurais su que je ne veux rien te dire pour l'instant. Pour l'instant. Là, en ce moment, je veux profiter un peu du reste. Tu m'offres un toit, de la nourriture, des vêtements, un téléphone... même un appui pour mon avenir. Et tu veux gâcher tout ça avec de vieilles histoires qui pourraient déteindre sur tout ces cadeaux ?

L'interlocuteur cligna des yeux, toujours muet.

\- Je te dirai tout Francis. C'est promis. Mais pas maintenant, conclut-il en se rasseyant, ôtant sa main. Tu veux attendre que je sois prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Ben je ne le suis pas encore... Mais je te le dirai. Je te le jure, je... quand je serai sûr de posséder pleinement tout ce que tu m'offres...

Silence.

Francis ignorait s'il devait trouver sa réponse touchante, ou juste lui sourire pour se mettre d'accord avec ses propos. Dans tout les cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette première initiative adorable. Ah si, quand même, c'était adorable ça. De jouer les vrais grands et de promettre des choses dont il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir les réaliser.

Plus sérieusement, Francis lui accorda un peu plus de confiance. Si Arthur a su se décoincer pour lui dire ça, c'est qu'il vient de faire un nouveau pas en avant. Plus loin, assuré, plus prometteur. Il allait s'en réjouir. Pour toute réponse, l'artiste lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce à quoi s'en suivit, cassant l'ambiance digne des plus clichés des films hollywoodiens, une légère crise d'adolescente du gamin.

Il se sentait approché du but en même temps qu'Arthur devait s'éloigner de son ancien crevard de monde.

* * *

Seigneur dieu tout puissant, je dois vraiment m'échauffer pour les fins de chapitre.

Peu de choses dans celui-ci, mais le prochain promet d'être un peu plus riche en contenu et en avancement. Là, il s'agissait surtout du plantage final du décor et de la relation entre Francis et Arthur. Maintenant, ça, c'est fait, vous pouvez souffler, et poser vos matraques !

Plus sérieusement, je n'assure pas le prochain postage plus rapide, vu que je suis davantage bouffée par le rp (eux-même en retard, c'est dire) et par d'autres projets qui nécessitent Open Office. En espérant vous revoir au tournant, tout de même !

Salut de la main !


	4. Talon d'Achille

Ce chapitre. C'est. N'importe. Quoi.

Et je poste en milieu de nuit maintenant, c'est nouveau.

Rien à ajouter, je suis trop crevée pour répondre aux reviews, mais je promets de faire plus propre au prochain chapitre, juré. (si toutefois celui-ci en mérite orz) Allez vous coucher si vous venez seulement d'arriver, je vous vois !

Bonne lecture oserais-je vous dire ?

* * *

Tout semblait très facile. Et ça l'était. Francis respectait son engagement avec Arthur, comme quoi il n'allait le forcer en rien, et serait juste patient. Car en plus d'être trop bon, il avait une parole en or. Mais qu'est ce que ce jeune n'avait pas ? La perversion, le malheur ? Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, à l'instar de son petit protégé, qui lui de toutes évidences se réfugiait désormais sous ce même parapluie de joie quotidienne. « Joie », le mot est un peu fort. Il était plutôt question de paix, comme un break éternel dans l'ex-vie douteuse et dépendante de l'anglais. Il dépendait toujours, mais il se lavait petit à petit de ces manières noires, baignant doucement dans la chaleur du monde opposé au sien. Rien ne pressait, ça se faisait tranquillement. Un jour allait venir où Arthur allait pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro, sage et l'esprit blanc.

Mis à part la progression du britannique, la vie de Francis aussi bougeait de temps en temps. Après s'être libéré de ses dernières affaires, Jeanne reprit contact. Le nouvel emploi du temps d'Arthur, son stage personnalisé avec Ivan, leur permettait de se voir et de parler du bon vieux temps tout les jours. La complicité, étincelante comme depuis toujours, les faisait sourire, rire, blaguer, et renforçait toujours un peu plus ce lien à priori incassable. Il jonglait peut-être entre vie sociale et travail, mais la vie lui souriait de façon éblouissante. On en vomirait des trucs colorés et brillants.

Mais personne n'était malade et ça aurait sans doute été mieux que la jalousie qu'Arthur ne parvenait plus à maîtriser au fil des jours.

Bien qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la vie privée de son hôte, il intervenait régulièrement dans celle-ci, le coupant parfois lors de ses conversations téléphoniques ou faisant carrément office de « cockblock » entre les deux, le peu de fois où le britannique les voyait ensemble. Il savait bien évidemment avec qui Francis traînait lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Ivan, et le simple fait de se savoir absent dans ces moments-là l'irritait. Un comportement que Francis ne parvenait pas à résoudre. La seule conclusion à laquelle il en vint était que le jeunot a toujours été habitué aux petits soins du français, dont l'attention était concentrée sur lui, tout le temps. Aïe. C'était ce qu'il redoutait : que finalement, Arthur était toujours dépendant de quelque chose.

Et la crainte du latin était que, sans cette dépendance innocente, il en vienne à retomber dans l'ancienne. Il devait trouver une solution avant qu'il ne penche définitivement d'un côté de la balance, et vite. Peut-être que l'échappatoire était de trouver un nouveau cercle d'amis au britannique, mais là encore c'était risqué. Francis ne connaissait pas vraiment d'adolescents qui pourraient l'aider à s'intégrer dans une bande et il avait même peur que les influences, d'un sens ou dans un autre, soient mauvaises. Mais s'il le gardait avec lui, ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires non plus...

Il pria pour que le stage personnalisé d'Ivan réponde à ces attentes. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Arthur semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. À chaque fois qu'il venait le récupérer, c'était comme s'il était papa d'un petit garçon qui venait de découvrir les joies des gommettes à son tout premier jour d'école. Sauf qu'il avait dix-huit ans. Mais il avait le regard qui pétillait comme s'il en avait cinq. Dans tout les cas, ça amusait l'artiste, et il s'en délectait secrètement. Par auto-satisfaction bien sûr; voir que son plan pour ramener Arthur dans la lumière fonctionnait le rendait de plus en plus heureux. Comme quoi, même les petites choses lambdas avaient leur utilité.

Francis se garda de raconter à Jeanne la partie « jalousie » qu'il avait deviné. À la place, il lui demanda conseil – puisqu'elle était finalement dans la confidence qu'Arthur était bien un garçon qu'il avait recueilli, sans citer la prostitution cependant – et voici ce qu'elle lui répondit :

\- S'il a besoin de s'ouvrir, peut-être qu'un cercle un petit peu plus proche de son univers l'aidera ? Tu n'as pas des amis qui ont des frères et sœurs plus jeunes ? Je ne sais pas trop comment s'amusent les adolescents d'aujourd'hui...

Même si bon, ni lui ni Jeanne n'étaient si vieux.

La seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui avait l'âge d'Arthur, c'était sa petite sœur, Charlotte. Et là encore il hésitait. Le britannique était peut-être devenu plus sage, mais il craignait un peu l'idée de laisser sa petite princesse seule avec un garçon tout droit tiré de l'Enfer. Après, Arthur n'avait rien d'un pervers : dans son ancienne « fonction », il était plus une victime qu'un profiteur. Et plus le temps passait, plus il semblait évident qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Francis remercia donc Jeanne, qui elle, lui offrit un de ses habituels sourires qui promettaient que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Tout les deux face à face à une table qui accueillait difficilement de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner, Arthur et Francis émergeaient doucement dans le silence et les rayons du soleil. Difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques jours plus tôt, le britannique était encore un jeune qui avait complètement mal tourné. Quoique, s'il était là et plus ou moins docile, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été détourné autant que ça. Francis le regarda longuement, discrètement, sans que le jeunot ne leva les yeux une seule fois du vide qu'il fixait – sans doute était-il plongé dans une réflexion qui rendait l'artiste curieux. Tant qu'il ne pensait pas à s'enfuir de ce cocon...

Un bruit vibrant résonna dans la pièce et le protégé sursauta, lui n'ayant jamais entendu de visiteur venir voir Francis. Ce dernier se leva en souriant, abandonnant son café, et décrocha le combiné de l'interphone placé à côté de la porte. Il sortit un « Oui oui, je t'ouvre ! » jovial et appuya sur un bouton avant de tout remettre en place et de revenir s'asseoir. Le voir poser le menton sur ses mains jointes et les coudes sur la table intrigua l'anglais, qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelqu'un vient ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il avec un ton joueur.

\- Avec ce bordel... ?

\- Elle a l'habitude.

« Elle » ?

\- Jeanne ?

Quoique non, les deux français avaient pour habitude de se voir tout les jours où Arthur s'absentait en allant voir Ivan, ça ne pouvait pas être ça – à noter quand même cette amertume qu'il a utilisé en prononçant son nom. On sonna et Francis amorça un geste pour aller ouvrir... mais il s'abstint.

\- Tiens, et si tu y allais ?

\- Euh, moi ? Mais je...

Il fit un petit geste encourageant de la main pour l'inviter à prendre l'initiative; et l'anglais, poussé par la curiosité, obéit. Hésitant, il défit le verrou et ouvrit la porte, rencontrant aussitôt un autre regard bleu. La personne en face de lui souriait, ou plutôt, ménageait naturellement un effort pour être agréable. Un peu plus petite que lui, sa chevelure qui hésitait entre le châtain et le blond était nouée en une tresse qu'elle laissait tomber sur l'une de ses épaules. À bien y regarder, elle...

\- Enchantée, Arthur.

… ressemblait pas mal à Francis.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour regarder le visage de son hôte, qui riait intérieurement, puis compara avec celui de la demoiselle, qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Entre, Charlotte, entre !

Ça devait être la petite sœur dont il lui avait parlé le soir où il l'avait accueilli. Un peu décontenancé par cette rencontre, Arthur recula pour la laisser passer et eut le réflexe de refermer la porte ensuite. Tiens, il s'ignorait ce comportement gentleman. La dénommée Charlotte zigzagua sans difficulté entre tout ce qui était éparpillé par terre sans faire attention – vu le niveau capharnaüm qui régnait ici, en effet, elle avait vachement l'habitude de s'y trouver – et vint se ruer dans les bras de son frère.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'inviter parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de moi !

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir parce que tu avais peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait réellement sur le sol !

Elle s'écarta et lui offrit un sourire malin avant de se tourner vers l'anglophone qui était resté près de la porte.

\- Tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui ait peur !

\- Oh, lui, ricana Francis. Il n'a peur de rien.

Avec une moue, Arthur revint sur ses pas. Les mains sur les épaules de Charlotte, Francis reprit :

\- Arthur, voici Charlotte. Ma petite sœur. Et Charlotte, voici Arthur dont je t'ai parlé. Vous avez le même âge tout les deux, et comme tu le sais Charlotte – ce que je vais te dire maintenant Arthur – vous allez prendre l'air ensemble, tout les deux !

\- Quoi ?

Le mot lui avait échappé et ne manqua pas de surprendre les deux français. L'aîné moins que la cadette. Enfin, il l'avait prévenu de son caractère à humeur changeante. Mais elle allait géré, il la connaissait après tout. Sauf que ce n'était pas une raison non plus pour laisser le jeune homme s'exprimer trop loin. Mais Jeanne n'avait pas tort : si Arthur se permettait de montrer son mécontentement et de ne pas faire preuve de politesse devant sa sœur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, contrairement à Ivan, ça voulait bien dire qu'il allait instinctivement s'ouvrir à cette dernière. La jeunesse était encore si mystérieuse.

\- Oui, Arthur, assura Francis en souriant. Tu passes tes journées à la maison ou enfermé dans un bureau. Et je t'aurais volontiers emmené te promener ailleurs, mais comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas le temps. Alors c'est Charlotte qui va passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et d'une paire deux coups, vous pourriez devenir amis !

« Vous allez devenir amis » était la signification juste.

\- Comment tu peux décider ça... grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Arthur, allons, ça te changera les idées ! Et même si tu n'as rien à dire, tel que je te connais, Charlotte a de la conversation ! Je suis persuadé que vous allez vous entendre ! Et... même si tu restais grognon, sache qu'elle a de la détermination à revendre.

À ces mots, les deux Bonnefoy ricanèrent sur un ton entendu... ça faisait presque peur. Arthur se sentit même déglutir et, silencieux, s'avoua piégé par ce sang chaud latin qui parcourait dans leurs veines. Il n'avait aucune idée des plans de Francis à le coller à une fille qu'il ne connaissait de nulle part – au moins c'était juste sa sœur – mais le regard bourré d'assurance de la demoiselle acheva son dernier espoir d'échapper à une promenade dans laquelle Francis ne serait pas. Car jusqu'ici, il a toujours été là. Toujours le maître qui promène son nouveau chat errant, avec cependant une laisse autour du cou – un harnais plutôt, qui a inventé cette merde pour un CHAT.

Il fut donc mit d'accord qu'Arthur allait se retrouver entre les bons soins de Charlotte, qui avait prévu de faire un petit tour de ville afin d'occuper la journée entière. Francis, lui, allait bien évidemment rester dans le studio travailler. Tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de faire un peu violence au confort d'Arthur pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à autre présence que la sienne. Qu'il reprenne appui grâce à lui était une chose, qu'il reste agrippé en était une autre. Même si le britannique allait le bouder, que ça allait éventuellement amener quelques disputes, que des tensions allait se créer, il n'y avait pas meilleure solution.

En voyant Arthur et Charlotte sortirent ensemble de la pièce, il se remémora la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur, la veille, pendant qu'Arthur était en train de se doucher.

…

…

 _\- Je vois de quoi il a l'air Francis... Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que fait un garçon de mon âge chez toi ?_

 _\- C'est un secret, soeurette, et je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour le garder et pour ne pas me poser de questions~_

 _Charlotte était d'une certaine candeur, mais aussi d'un sérieux implacable._

 _\- J'espère que tu ne mets pas le nez dans des affaires louches..._

 _\- Allons, c'est un jeune garçon tout droit sortit du lycée. Que veux-tu que je cache ?_

 _\- Toi, rien, mais lui... Il n'a pas sa famille, tu dis ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas en fait. Il ne m'en parle jamais, et je ne parviens pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il n'a promis de tout me dire un jour. Il a conscience qu'il fait un peu n'importe quoi – pas trop, je te rassure – mais tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu l'aides à s'ouvrir un peu au reste du monde plutôt qu'au mien seulement._

 _Car étant trop habitué à Francis, Arthur pouvait très bien trouver la méthode qui lui permettrait d'échapper à son « redressement ». Et devenu trop protecteur vis-à-vis de lui, Francis serait capable de craquer un peu et de lâcher la bride. Puis encore un peu. Encore un peu, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle et son but. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de nouveau et de neutre. Intervint alors la cadette._

 _\- J'accepte, comme je te l'ai dis, mais qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?_

 _\- Invite-le à passer la journée dehors. Va dans les quartiers loin du centre-ville, il connaît déjà le reste. Et appelle tes amis aussi, si tu peux._

 _\- Francis..._

 _\- Il a besoin de s'ouvrir, je ne te demande pas de l'intégrer à ton groupe. Il doit reprendre goût à la sociabilisation, et rester ici entre nos quatre murs ne va pas l'y aider. Pardon de ne pas accorder trop de temps à toi ou à papa et maman, mais je ne suis pas capable de lui donner tout ce dont il manque... Tu veux bien m'aider, Charlotte ?_

 _Un silence répondit avant qu'elle ne répète leur accord : elle allait emmener Arthur vivre un peu loin de Francis, et son grand frère lui promettait de délaisser son travail le lendemain du départ du britannique._

…

…

Les deux jeunes étaient partit, Francis pouvait maintenant s'atteler à son travail.

En fouillant dans ses commandes les plus récentes, il trouva le bon d'une femme qui avait demandé à reproduire un caractère japonais sur une toile en tissu blanc. Il tiqua un peu. Il n'avait que rarement pratiqué sur du synthétique, et la taille demandée lui faisait un peu peur. Mais se lancer tel défi et le remporter ensuite pourrait le rendre fier, alors il fouilla dans sa commode monstrueusement bordélique et en sortit un drap propre qui n'a jamais servi depuis qu'il l'avait acheté. C'était pour couvrir un éventuel lit qu'il aurait acheté, chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Par manque d'argent ? Non, de place.

Et parlant de place, Francis dégagea justement la majeure partie de son foutoir de bons coups de pied. Ainsi, la moitié du bazar s'entassa dans un petit coin du studio, et il put étaler au maximum le drap par terre. Tâche ardue qu'était de l'étirer sans y laisser de pli. Il songea la seconde d'après que le sol ne devait pas être propre, et pria pour que ce drap tout neuf et bien blanc ne s'en retrouve pas trop sale. Il se débrouilla pour rejoindre la peinture noire qu'il avait laissé avec le tas sans le vouloir, et perdit vingt minutes à chercher le pinceau qui en faisait également partit. Puis il le trouva.

Non, trop petit.

Au suivant. Quinze minutes plus tard, c'était celui qui était trop gros.

Il tomba ensuite sur un kit de pinceaux tout fins. Pas ça non plus.

Les ciseaux, l'encre, les aiguilles et les instruments de mesure n'allaient pas servir non plus.

… Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec un pied de biche ? Et c'est là depuis quand ?

Francis reporta la question et l'objet à plus tard, il avait du pain sur la planche.

Il lui fallut vraiment une putain d'heure – enfin presque, 57 minutes – pour être fin prêt à badigeonner ce draps. Debout et en équilibre dessus pour ne pas tomber et ne rien froisser, il tenait dans sa main le fameux pinceau qu'il cherchait depuis des plombes, et avisa l'énorme pot de peinture noir ouvert sur le côté. Il inspira et sourit, déterminé et inspiré pour cette commande plutôt égoïste, mais qui représentait un bon challenge.

…

Où était le papier avec le caractère, putain.

* * *

À 21h, il était encore dessus. Si bien qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer, ni la nuit tomber. De la peinture sur les mains, les genoux – pourquoi il s'est pas mit en short, l'idiot – et un peu sur le coude, il se releva en se faisant doucement mal aux muscles, le tracé trop grand lui ayant demandé de faire de la gymnastique pour faire ça bien sans rien abîmer. Plus qu'un quart et il avait fini. Vraiment, ça lui demandait une précision incroyable pour user beaucoup de matériel. En plus, le tissu était un support capricieux. Avec le temps, il pouvait se déformer pour un rien et gâcherait tout le dessin. Des fois il maudissait vraiment tout ceux qui dispersaient ces échos comme quoi c'était un petit génie et qu'il maîtrisait mille techniques époustouflantes.

Il sursauta lorsque retentit sa sonnerie de téléphone. En créant ce vide dans la pièce pour son travail, elle faisait écho et ne manqua pas de tirer Francis de son univers – celui éloigné du temps et de l'espace. _Oh merde... Il est déjà si tard ?_ Charlotte devait l'appeler pour lui dire qu'ils allaient rentrer... Et il allait leur servir à manger – enfin, des assiettes vides – dans un bazar pareil ? Il devait vraiment apprendre à gérer son temps... Il fit quelques bonds pour laisser son œuvre inachevée telle qu'elle, faisant attention à ne rien écraser de ses affaires, en allant chercher son téléphone posé... il ne savait plus où.

La sonnerie le guida et il s'avéra qu'il avait vu juste : le nom de Charlotte figurait sur l'écran. Il décrocha.

\- Oui, petite sœur, je-

\- Francis ! C-C'est... ! Pardon !

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix essoufflée de sa cadette et prit un autre ton.

\- Charlotte, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il... ! Il s'est enfui ! Je... C'est de ma faute, on s'est un peu disputé, je lui ai dis de m'attendre le temps que j'aille acheter un truc, et lorsque je suis revenu, il avait disparu ! Pardon Francis, je... Je sais que tu comptais sur moi et que tu-

\- Charlotte, Charlotte... Calme-toi. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- I... Il y a une demi-heure... Devant la galerie marchande là où j'allais à la petite école, tu sais... Et euh... Oh mince...

\- D'accord, rentre à la maison, chez nos parents, je vais m'en occuper, fit-il en attrapant sa veste de la main libre.

\- Francis... Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- C'est rien ma grande, tu n'y es pour rien. À bientôt...

Sur ce, il raccrocha et enfila à la va vite une paire de chaussures de ville convenable, et sortit en trombe braver le noir et le froid de la nuit. L'univers d'Arthur.

Le putain de monde glauque qui n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à engloutir de nouveau son petit protégé.

En courant jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, il dégaina son téléphone et composa le numéro du britannique. Aucune réponse bien sûr. Il jura sur un mélodieux « merde » qui fit tourner la tête de quelques badauds lorsqu'il rangea l'appareil tout en descendant trois à trois les marches du chemin sous-terre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il utilisait quotidiennement ce moyen de transport, il jura que l'engin ne venait pas assez vite. Il s'attira même les regards d'autres gens qui trouvaient que les jeunes n'avaient vraiment aucune patience – les vieux des jeunes – mais Francis ne se retourna même pas pour se justifier et ne tâcha pas de se calmer non plus.

Si Arthur avait fui et qu'il ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone, c'était pour lui synonyme de trahison.

Pourtant, tout allait bien ! Il prenait soin de lui, le nourrissait, l'habillait, ne lui demandait pas de travailler ou le moindre service pour payer sa part du loyer – même si légalement il n'était qu'un squatteur – et pourtant il osait jouer encore avec le feu ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet avorton ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à désobéir, à refuser ce qu'on lui offrait, à se foutre en l'air ? Car pour Francis, c'était clair : l'anglais comptait retourné dans son horripilant statut d'homme-objet après avoir bien profité des cadeaux de l'artiste. Quel con. Mais quel con ! Enfin, qui était vraiment le con dans l'histoire ? Arthur, qui ne savait pas où il fallait s'arrêter, ou Francis, trop crédule de la pseudo docilité qu'il croyait avoir provoqué chez cet adolescent ? Aah, lequel des deux méritait la grosse claque du siècle lorsque cette histoire sera terminée ?

Car oui, déterminé à retrouver Arthur au milieu de Paris, ça on pouvait dire qu'il l'était...

Lorsqu'il l'attrapera il... il... vraiment.

Après avoir passé quelques rames, Francis s'extirpa de sous la terre et prit à nouveau son mobile pour répéter encore et encore les tentatives d'appel. L'appareil collé à l'oreille, il courait les rues en cherchant l'enseigne de l'école maternelle où allait sa petite sœur autrefois. En une demie-heure, Arthur avait le temps de filer, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Pas de réponse.

Pas de trouvaille.

Il allait vraiment le tuer.

Quoique, quelqu'un semblait faire le boulot à sa place. Car sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, il reconnut la blondeur et la tenue d'Arthur, qui faisait face à une personne un peu plus grande que lui... et dont les grands gestes ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Un client ? Ça y'est, il était repartit pour faire marchandise de son corps ? Sauf qu'en approchant – dangereusement pour les deux – le face à face ressemblait davantage à une dispute qu'à une négociation malsaine – pendant un instant, le français croyait qu'ils allaient faire ça en pleine rue...

Puis, plus proche, il entendit leurs voix.

\- Petit con ! Je vais t'en mettre une, tu vas pas t'en r'mettre !

\- Putain de merde, Al', tu pourrais m'écouter ?!

\- T'écouter à dire quoi, sale race ?! Tu vois pas un peu ce que tu fais ? Tu te rends compte du soucis qu'tu donnes à maman ? Tu sais à quel point papa a envie de te fracasser la tronche ? Il va être fier de moi quand il saura que je l'aurais fait à sa place !

À ces mots, le plus grand leva la main et Arthur eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Mais aucune baffe ne vint, puisque Francis l'avait arrêté en saisissant le poignet du jeune homme. Surpris, ce dernier cligna des yeux et s'écarta brusquement pour se libérer, échangeant ensuite un regard furieux entre les deux.

\- C'est ton client d'ce soir, c'est ça ? Petite merde, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi _con_ pour jouer au _con_ !

\- Jeune homme, commença Francis en s'assurant d'avoir prit une voix gravement adulte. Loin de moi l'idée d'être le client de ce petit _con_ , comme vous dites. Mais bon, si vous le permettez, je vais embarquer ce petit _con_ avec moi, histoire de lui apprendre une chose ou deux. Et ça sera très loin des activités qu'un petit _con_ puisse faire.

Pris au dépourvu, la personne chercha ses mots avec peine, pour finalement ne rien dire. Bien sûr, il allait voir Francis comme un client bien payé qui a été engagé par Arthur pour le protéger de la dureté de la vie en échange de quelques soins... Mais non. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, tout les efforts mit, toute la patience dont il a fait preuve... Mais à en juger le résultat...

Le jeune homme semblait comme figé par la colère noire qui se lisait dans les yeux de Francis. Arthur allait s'en doute s'en prendre une plus belle que celle promise par l'individu.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour en tirant derrière lui sa proie. Qui n'osait plus rien dire d'ailleurs. Alors, quelle attitude allait-il adopté, une fois plus loin ? Excuses ? Rébellion ? Indifférence ?

La réponse était « honte et peur », car il se protégea la tête en voyant Francis lever le bras.

Mais il n'allait pas le frapper, il voulait l'avertir. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que l'homme n'était visiblement pas un potentiel client, mais un frère d'Arthur sûrement, vu leur « conversation ». Mais il a dû l'intercepter pendant qu'il cherchait justement son « gagne-pain » nocturne. Et Francis remercia le hasard.

Dans un silence des plus pesants, Francis regarda l'adolescent craintif, qui n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir s'il allait vraiment osé. Sans un mot, l'artiste lui reprit le poignet et le tira, le ramenant à son chez-lui provisoire. Que l'anglais ne vienne pas se plaindre du trop-plein d'attention après ça, car au final, ça n'était même pas assez. Une fois de retour au studio, Francis n'attendit même pas d'avoir allumé la lumière que déjà il poussa son ingrat de protégé dans la pièce et haussa le ton en refermant brusquement la porte, fou de rage. Jusqu'ici, il se retenait, mais maintenant il allait explosé.

\- Putain, je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? Tu te moques de moi, Arthur, non mais vraiment ! tonna-t-il en allumant et en tournant rageusement la clé de la porte. « Ne rien dire pour l'instant » ? « Je te dirai tout » ? Tu me prends pour un naïf, tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre de te courir après pour t'empêcher de refaire toutes tes conneries ?! Une chance que ton frère ou je ne sais qui te soit tombé dessus en premier, j'espère que tu n'as vu personne d'autre avant lui ! Montre-moi tes poches Arthur. Tu as déjà couché ce soir ?!

\- A-Arrête j'ai rien-

\- Tu n'as rien fais, ça c'est toi qui le dit ! Tes poches, Arthur ! D'ailleurs tu vas te mettre nu, exécution ! Je veux voir ce que tu caches et ce que je vais trouver !

\- Mais je n'ai pas-

\- Sur. Le. Champ !

Au souvenir du français qui s'était déjà énervé contre lui lorsqu'il avait ramené un client dans le studio, Arthur s'empressa de lui obéir, tremblant et mort de peur à l'idée que le moindre prétexte puisse valoir une baffe. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'a encore jamais frappé, puisqu'il lui avait clairement dit que ce n'était sa méthode, mais un pétage de plombs est si vite arrivé... Il ne pensait plus à se protéger ou se défendre, mais voulait juste en finir et retourner se cacher dans ce petit placard devenu sa couche. Il n'osa pas une seule fois croiser son regard, sentant celui-ci le transpercer si fort que la honte elle-même l'empêchait de se dépêcher comme le latin le demandait. Un homme si gentil, si serviable, et qui pourtant serait capable de lui en mettre une ?

Sans doute par habitude de se montrer nu à divers hommes, Arthur ne se formalisa pas du fait que son hôte le lui avait finalement demandé aussi. Silencieux, celui-ci détailla du regard le corps de la tête aux pieds. Arthur marchait droit, et il n'avait aucune marque de suçon. Pas d'activité louche entre-temps, donc. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pouvait voir Arthur ainsi, excepté qu'à la première, il était trop occupé à gueuler contre le client pour observer la peau blanche de son protégé.

Mais il nota toutefois la différence de corpulence, puisqu'il se souvenait de cette nudité qui montrait à quel point il était frêle. Cependant, il était aujourd'hui moins mince. Pas gros, absolument pas, mais ses hanches creusées ne l'étaient plus, ses bras semblaient un peu plus musclés, et il se tenait bien droit sans genoux abîmés.

Finalement, les soins prodigués à l'ex-prostitué lui avaient fait un bien fou, physiquement.

C'était un peu comme la drogue finalement. Ne restait plus qu'à l'empêcher de faire une rechute par envie ou tentation.

\- Je n'ai rien fais... jura le plus jeune dans une petite voix.

Il le croyait maintenant.

\- Mais tu allais.

\- Non...

\- Ne mens pas, Arthur. Pour quoi serais-tu partit, sinon. Ça t'apprendra à causer du soucis à ma petite sœur. Je fais tout pour t'aider, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, encore. J'ai bien voulu te faire confiance mais là...

Là, qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire de convaincant sans avoir à se répéter ? Il pensait que leur soirée au café rétro était un pas décisif dans leur nouveau départ, et pourtant... Francis soupira. Ça le fatiguait. Tant de journées passées à s'occuper de lui pour finalement... rien. Arthur regardait ses vêtements jetés par terre, honteux, craintif, pressé de pouvoir repartir. Un ange passa, plus long, plus lourd, plus embarrassant pour la confiance de l'anglais que pour la patience du français.

\- Allez, au lit. Mais douche-toi avant.

Et encore une fois, Arthur obéit sans rien répondre en retour. L'artiste le regarda littéralement fuir dans la salle de bains, porte claquant et verrou se fermant. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que sa confiance était si fragilisée ? Car oui, il avait encore fait une bêtise, mais il n'allait pas le prendre pour prétexte à le mettre dehors pour autant. Sinon à quoi tout cela aurait-il servi ? Même si justement, la réponse pour l'instant c'était « à rien », il ne perdait pas espoir, et s'interdisait formellement d'abandonner Arthur en cours de route. Situation désespérée ou non.

Il releva la tête et fixa l'horloge murale qui indiquait une heure un peu tardive pour dîner. Mais ils n'allaient pas finir la soirée le ventre vide... Tâchant d'envoyer un message à sa sœur pour la prévenir d'une main et ouvrant le frigo de l'autre, Francis se trouvait encore trop gentil pour préparer un nouveau repas pour cet avorton. Mais le visage en détresse du jeune blond avait pour effet de rappeler le côté trop protecteur de l'artiste, qui lui n'était décidément pas un homme de violence. Même très énervé, il était incapable de filer une rouste à Arthur.

Ni même de le priver de nourriture.

Ou de vêtements.

Pas même de sortie...

Francis était vraiment trop gentil. Car Arthur avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Et voir ce dernier encore tenté par les délices impurs de la nuit gonflait la détermination du latin à le tirer définitivement de l'influence de ce trou à rats. Tout en achevant sa cuisine, l'image du rouquin qui avait intercepté Arthur fusionna avec ses pensées. Il n'avait pas la preuve que c'était bien un frère ou un proche de la famille, mais la façon dont il le traitait et lui parler de parents le mettait sur la voie.

En sortant de la cuisine, plat préparé, Francis découvrit avec surprise une table dressée – enfin bon rien d'impressionnant, elle est petite, cette table – avec les couverts et assiettes prêtes à recevoir la nourriture. Sur l'une des chaises, Arthur baissait la tête, le corps enveloppé dans le coton d'un peignoir que son hôte lui prêtait depuis quelques jours. La honte lui écrasait toujours les épaules à chaque bévue ou grosse connerie, et Francis ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de fléchir face à cela. Arthur était adorable en fait, bien qu'il sorte tout juste de l'adolescence pour entrer dans l'âge adulte. Mais il ne se comportait pas encore comme tel, ce qui faisait que le latin n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le surveiller.

Mais quand il gaffait, il le savait, et il s'en repentait. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant. Francis ne s'était vraiment énervé ainsi que deux fois, dont ce soir. Et bien qu'il ne savait pas en quoi ça allait être le déclic, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipait mot durant le repas, il sentit le malaise du britannique qui semblait lui aussi à bout de cette situation. De la sienne et de celle qu'il apposait à Francis, le seul homme qui ait bien voulu lui tendre la main. Et lui, il comptait lui bouffer le bras ? Manger toute sa gentillesse et ses biens tout entiers ?

Non, il était temps d'arrêter de déconner.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, Francis mangeait sans s'accommoder du moindre regard. Et Arthur décida donc de ne rien tenter et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses légumes.

Il avait encore tout foutu en l'air...

… mais une main française vint lui frotter les cheveux. Ce à quoi il croisa ensuite le regard bleuté de son protecteur. Ce qu'il lut dans ces orbes là n'était, à ce moment précis, ni de la colère, ni de la déception, ni du dégoût. C'était de l'inquiétude. Et Arthur lui donna pour la première fois des excuses sincères qu'il ne lui aura pas arraché.

* * *

… Voilà voilà.

À la base, c'était pas ça qu'y'avait marqué sur ma trame, mais je me rends compte que mes fanfics sont très souvent sans saveur. Les situations sont tellement plausibles que ça en est chiant.

M'enfin c'est vous les lecteurs.

Je m'excuse encore pour le gros retard, je promets de plus faire cette grosse erreur de postage yolo au pif avec les prochaines fanfics. Non mais vraiment, même moi ça me dérange, c'est dire- -pistoley-

Salutation de la main, et je vous souhaite bonne chance ! (pour quoi ? Ben je sais pas, à vous de voir)


	5. Sourde oreille

Nous sommes en fin de matinée, et le chapitre cinq sort. Le peuple a intérêt d'être content.

Plus sérieusement, bonjour ! Deux bonnes nouvelles ! -bruit de vent en fond- La première, c'est que vous avez le nouveau chapitre sous les yeux ! -toussotement en fond- La seconde, je vais l'expliquer après deux lignes d'excuses ! J'ai encore foutu un craquage dans ce que vous allez lire, avec l'empressement de terminer tout ça. Décidément, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à gérer. Je crois que la pression de vouloir ne pas être trop en retard m'y force, alors que je fais un effort pour ne pas trop bâcler... Mais le soucis est là : je fais des fics trop plates et plausibles, je dois vraiment rajouter un peu d'originalité. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai justement une prochaine fanfic en court qui verra le jour après la fin de celle-ci, ahem, D'AILLEURS.

L'autre « nouvelle », c'est que j'ai un compte **Twitter** ! … Ok, on s'en fout, mais puisque j'en ai un, il faut bien qu'il me serve à, je ne sais pas, tenir au courant les potentiels lecteurs ? Sur les avancées de chapitre, les retards, les anecdotes de merde, ect ect. Si me suivre là-dessus vous intéresse, le lien est affiché dans mon profil – il ne fait pas trois kilomètres de long, donc n'ayez pas peur – et... bisous.

Mauvaise lecture !

* * *

Maintenant, Arthur était sage. Ce dernier l'avait promit, et Francis le croyait.

Le lendemain de cette sale histoire, Francis accompagnait dans la brise semi-printanière l'anglais qui était une nouvelle fois motivé pour une journée de stage avec Ivan. À pieds, sans passer par le métro, et donc en partant tôt, les deux colocataires riaient bêtement d'anecdotes sur tout et rien – sur rien surtout. Autant dire que, malgré leurs différences, ces deux-là se connaissaient maintenant bien assez. Ça faisait quoi, deux-trois mois qu'Arthur était chez lui... ? L'anglais avait perdu la notion du temps depuis ses débuts sur le trottoir et Francis était tellement occupé chaque jour qu'il ne s'y retrouvait plus s'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous et déjeuners d'affaires pour lui rappeler la date et l'heure.

Francis restait égal à lui-même, mais le changement d'Arthur se remarquait de plus en plus. Il avait pleinement prit l'habitude de ne plus montrer le moindre bout de chair, et ses vêtements – neufs, et toujours dans un style punk – étaient de moins en moins provocants. Francis lui avait bien proposé un peu plus de sobriété, mais il avait échoué face aux moues de son protégé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les goûts et les couleurs. Le britannique était également plus docile, et plus obéissant.

Un instant où il laissait le blondinet avancer plus vite que lui en traversant un passage clouté, l'artiste l'observa et compara sa silhouette à celle du jeune qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans le métro, la nuit tombé. Oui, le changement était flagrant. Il sourit à cette pensée, ravi de la patience qui fut souvent mise à l'épreuve, mais de la récompense qu'elle a rapporté. Il sortit de ces songes lorsque le jeune homme remarqua son absence et l'interpella.

Arrivés à destination, Francis s'arrêta avant la porte principale pour le laisser s'en aller. Par habitude, Ivan ne venait plus le chercher mais attendait patiemment que son stagiaire entre et le rejoigne de lui-même. Ainsi, ce dernier salua comme toujours son tuteur.

\- Même heure, même endroit.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, du coup ?

\- Jeanne m'a invité dans un café qui vient d'ouvrir, on y retournera ensemble s'il est bon !

La mine d'Arthur, même dépourvue de sourire il y a une seconde, sembla s'assombrir un peu plus.

\- Tout les deux... ?

\- Tout les trois.

Le britannique se pinça les lèvres et fit dos ensuite. Il inspira pour lui dire « à ce soir » ou encore « à tout à l'heure », mais s'arrêta et entra dans le bâtiment.

Nouvelle pique de jalousie que cette fois, Francis trouva alarmante.

\- … À ce soir... ?

* * *

La boîte et le dit café n'étant pas séparés au point de donner du boulot au métro, Francis se donna plutôt la pleine de marcher jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Lui et Jeanne se voyaient régulièrement en ce moment, mais la jeune femme semblait étrangement sérieuse lorsqu'elle avait noté leur entrevue pour aujourd'hui. Il pria pour qu'aucun problème ne vienne s'immiscer dans son petit quotidien tranquille – si l'on peut dire – puisqu'il avait déjà pas mal à faire avec les excès égoïstes de son protégé. Arthur mûrissait en même temps qu'il s'accrochait trop, et ça c'était problématique. Il avait bien compris qu'il était jaloux de son amie d'enfance, et ce parce qu'elle monopolisait son temps lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Mais n'était-ce pas normal de passer du temps avec des proches après une si longue période à vivre loin d'eux ? Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Arthur, parce qu'il allait de toutes façons nier, et il n'en avait pas parlé avec Jeanne, car ça mettrait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Consulter une quelconque autre personne, professionnelle ou non, allait compliquer et... très franchement, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Chassant ces pensées, Francis chercha du regard la demoiselle qui l'attendait patiemment à une table sur la terrasse du nouveau café qui avait ouvert deux semaines plus tôt. Celle-ci, jambes croisées et mains jointes sur ses cuisses, tirait un peu de temps en temps les pans de sa robe. Il lui reconnaissait ce tic : elle était anxieuse. Francis en vint finalement à la conclusion que ce rendez-vous n'était pas forcément qu'amical. Néanmoins, il cacha son appréhension d'un sourire comme il sait les faire et s'avança avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bonjour Jeanne.

\- Oh, Francis... Prévient avant... ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

\- J'ai remarqué, ria-t-il.

Mais elle ne semblait pas se détendre pour autant.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui... Et toi ? Comment va Arthur ?

\- On va bien, tout les deux. Il est à son stage avec Ivan, comme presque tout les jours. Il a fait une grosse moue lorsque je lui ai dis qu'on allait au nouveau café du coin, je pense qu'il aurait adoré venir !

Mensonge, car il cherchait à rapprocher les deux personnes les plus présentes actuellement dans sa vie. Francis ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver objet de convoitise entre les deux.

\- Une prochaine fois...

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, si on s'organisait un petit resto dans la semaine ? Le soir, lorsqu'il aura terminé avec Ivan, et que je-

\- Non, pas de prochaine fois en fait...

Il haussa un sourcil. Visiblement elle ne l'écoutait pas. Un silence étrange s'installa, et Francis attendit une éventuelle explication de son amie de la campagne. Sauf que celle-ci demeura silencieuse, et, après un instant de réflexion, se mit à rougir en balbutiant :

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû me préparer avant de me lancer... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant avant... Garçon ?

Elle interpella le premier serveur qui passait près de leur table, et Francis n'y fit pas attention. Il regardait Jeanne, interloqué mais aussi surpris de la rougeur qui teintait ses joues. Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer là-dessus que...

… un poing fulgurant vint s'abattre sur sa figure.

Francis manqua de quitter sa chaise, mais il n'eut que le réflexe de s'agripper à celle-ci d'une main, l'autre se pressant sur sa lèvre qui commençait à saigner. Alarmés, les autres clients crièrent de surprise et se levèrent. D'autant plus que le coupable n'était autre que le serveur que Jeanne venait d'appeler. Un juron échappa à celui-ci et l'artiste reconnu immédiatement sa voix. Un coup d'oeil vers son agresseur lui confirma le doute.

Le rouquin d'hier soir.

Dans sa tenue de travail, les dents serrés, il semblait avoir oublié en un quart de seconde qu'il était encore en service. C'est qu'il devait vraiment être fou de rage pour risquer autant son poste et de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Allister !  
\- T'es fou, qu'est ce qui te prend ?!  
\- C'est un client, lâche-le !

Les collègues du serveur interpellé se précipitèrent vers ce dernier, qui s'était énervé un peu plus en empoignant le col de sa cible. Perdu, Francis constatait la rage du jeune homme qui semblait avoir mal digéré les événements de la veille. Et c'était compréhensible : à ses yeux, l'artiste devait être un client important de l'ex-prostitué. Jeanne, qui regrettait d'avoir visiblement fait une bêtise, essayait de calmer les choses; sans effet, dû à sa candeur naturelle. Fort heureusement, le rouquin semblait malgré tout plus intelligent que son poing, et restait là à le regarder même après l'avoir frappé.

\- On va discuter calmement... Tout va bien, assura le français.

Doucement, les gens se détendaient, le service reprenait, et les deux hommes disparurent dans une pièce réservée au personnel.

\- Où est Arthur ?

Les bras croisés, le plus jeune ne perdait pas de temps. On entendait dans sa voix l'impatience et la colère.

\- Il va bien.  
\- Ça répond pas à la question.  
\- Il va bien et ira toujours bien si vous ne venez pas le violenter comme hier.  
\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça.

Il se ramassa un nouveau regard froid.

\- Je ne suis pas son client, soupira-t-il. Je suis... son tuteur.  
\- Son tuteur...

Il l'avait répété avec un ton digne des plus grands sarcasmes comme « Mec, tu te fous de ma gueule ? ».

\- Je sais, je sais...  
\- Non, vous savez pas. Arthur a-  
\- Arthur a profité d'une activité très... Enfin... Nous savons. Mais il-  
\- Non, vous savez rien.

Francis soupira à nouveau, intérieurement cette fois-ci. Lui et ce gamin - plus âgé qu'Arthur mais plus jeune que lui - n'allaient jamais finir par s'entendre. Si encore il pouvait le laisser en placer une ! Mais non, le roux semblait plus têtu que son cadet - s'il était toutefois bien de sa famille. Tout les deux se disputèrent pendant encore plusieurs minutes sans que l'un ne puisse finir ou se faire entendre de l'autre. Il est vrai qu'Arthur avait beaucoup de tort, à avoir vendu son corps non sans s'amuser parfois d'un jeu de séduction à l'arrache. Car après tout, s'il avait agit de la sorte par le passé, c'est bien parce qu'il avait conscience de sa situation et de son comportement. Et qu'il soit majeur ne pardonne rien.

Après s'être tout les deux perdus en confrontations verbales inutiles, le serveur souffla en s'appuyant contre des cartons; sans doute des piles d'assiettes récemment commandées. Un ange passa et Francis se massa le visage avant de le regarder.

\- Tu t'appelles Kirkland ?

Une hésitation maladroite.

\- Allister Kirkland.  
\- Tu es son frère ?  
\- L'aîné d'une fratrie de cinq. Et Arthur est le troisième.

Des détails que son protégé ne lui aurait jamais dit de lui-même. C'est seulement maintenant que Francis se rendit compte qu'il était curieux quant à la vie privée de ce dernier. Après, interroger son grand frère, ce n'était peut-être pas une méthode totalement sauve. Allister se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Où est-il ?  
\- À l'abri et à l'entrée d'une nouvelle vie. Il dort et mange correctement, promit l'artiste avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Et le reste ?  
\- Plus rien. La nuit, il reste avec moi.  
\- Et vous faites quoi... ?

Manifestement il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance avec ses sous-entendus.

\- On ne fait rien. Je le surveille et le protège.  
\- C'est pourquoi je suis tombé sur lui hier...  
\- Il faut bien baser notre relation sur un lien de confiance... Arthur était encore farouche et dépendant de son penchant lorsque j'ai décidé de le ramener. Mais depuis... il a changé. Il s'épanouit, même si au fond, il reste une teigne... conclu-t-il en riant doucement. Hier, j'ai fais une erreur, donc forcément, ça a un peu dérapé.

Car si Arthur n'était plus dépendant de son penchant, il l'était à lui.

\- Quel petit con... jura Allister. Dire que je parviens encore à l'avoir dans les pattes après ça...

Francis haussa un sourcil, pas sûr encore de la signification de ces mots.

\- Si tu veux revoir Arthur-

\- Je veux pas le revoir.

\- Je disais... soupira-t-il. Si tu veux revoir Arthur, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je ne compte pas le priver de sa famille. Il a besoin de renouer contact avec son entourage. Il vaut mieux effacer les erreurs encore excusables, tu ne crois pas ?

Puis sans qu'il ne puisse protester, Allister se retrouva avec un numéro de téléphone en tête, que Francis aura répété trois fois pour être sûr qu'il l'écoute, qu'il le retienne, et qu'il promette de lui envoyer un message pour que l'artiste possède le sien. Tout en évitant l'égorgement, Francis salua donc le rouquin et quitta la pièce pour retrouver Jeanne, non sans croiser le regard des autres clients inquiétés par le tapage. Lorsqu'il reprit place, un autre serveur vint même lui présenter des excuses, qu'il jugea inutiles tout net mais avec le sourire.

\- Francis... s'enquit la jeune femme. Tout va bien... ?

\- À merveille. Excuse-moi de ce petit contre-temps.

\- Tu connais ce garçon ?

\- Plus ou moins. Nous avions un différent à régler, et il a le sang chaud, fit-il pour la rassurer.

La française ne sembla pas complètement convaincue et ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur le visage de son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu as un bleu...

\- Oh ? Il frappe fort.

\- Tu dois avoir mal...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Oui, vraiment, il allait bien. Mais Jeanne avait toujours cette habitude à s'inquiéter de ses proches, même s'ils lui assuraient qu'ils étaient en parfaite santé. En même temps, elle venait d'assister à l'attaque d'un serveur inconnu qui s'est littéralement jeté sur un ami de longue date. Quand on a ni le contexte, ni les détails de sa résolution, il y a de quoi paranoïer un peu. Face à son inquiétude, Francis lui promit encore plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes, et que ce garçon n'allait pas revenir l'embêter de sitôt. En tout cas, lui-même ne le savait pas. Allister intriguait Francis tout comme Arthur le faisait quotidiennement. Les deux frères, enfouis dans une relation tendue, semblaient avoir des choses à se dire, et l'artiste pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle étape à faire franchir à son protégé. Qui n'allait pas être aussi simple que les précédentes; après tout, là, il, marchait carrément sur un autre terrain, dans lequel il ne devait pas avoir accès. La vie privée d'Arthur... était la chose la plus secrète de l'histoire. Il ignorait encore tout de sa famille, hormis que son frère aîné avait un sale caractère et qu'il n'était pas prêt à pardonner les agissements du jeune blond.

Francis sentit son téléphone vibrer, dont l'écran indiquait la réception d'un message, venu d'un numéro inconnu de son répertoire. _Finalement, il n'est pas si bougre que ça..._ pensa-t-il en renommant le dit numéro par le nom d'Allister. Tout les deux étaient bien des Kikrland : caresser dans le sens du poil fonctionnait, du moment qu'ils se calmaient à la fin pour laisser la raison les gagner ensuite.

\- Francis.

Lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix soucieuse de Jeanne, l'interpellé eut pour réflexe de relever la tête en répondant tout de suite avec un « je t'assure que ça va », mais il perdit son sourire en découvrant le sérieux sur le visage de son amie. Un silence s'en suivit, durant lequel la jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots le temps de le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas là que pour parler chiffon.

\- Oui ?

\- Si je t'ai donné rendez-vous je... c'est pour... parler de quelque chose.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il l'avait rarement vu comme ça, pour ne pas dire presque jamais.

\- Je t'écoute ?

Puis Jeanne parla, les joues légèrement roses.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi annonçait à Francis qu'il était temps d'aller chercher son protégé sur son lieu de « travail ». À nouveau seul, l'artiste avançait dans la rue, le pas tranquille et les mains dans les poches. Ses pensées étaient presque toutes tournées vers la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jeanne, et quelque fois, celle-ci lui faisait oublier le passage piéton par lequel il devait passer.

Francis avait toujours vu Jeanne comme une amie très proche, ou même une sœur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pourtant, voilà que le destin lui demandait de remettre cette relation en question. Était-ce parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'être souvent entouré et à l'extérieur qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ? Le plus étonnant restait la française qui, même tout ce temps passé loin de lui, semblait toujours chérir ces sentiments sur lesquels elle lui a demandé de réfléchir... Sortir avec Jeanne ? C'était un truc sur lequel il butait, et qu'il devait tourner et retourner dans plusieurs sens pour trouver une réponse. La jeune femme s'était déclaré à lui, le plus sérieusement et calmement possible, avant de lui dire de réfléchir là-dessus...

Pour savoir s'ils allaient dépasser le stade de l'amitié donc. Sauf que Francis n'envisageait tellement pas ce genre de choses avec elle qu'il était très perdu... Jeanne quand même. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Jamais par le passé il n'avait songé à entretenir ce genre de relation avec elle, ni au collège, ni au lycée. Et voilà qu'elle le rattrape alors que lui, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais par respect pour sa patience et ses sentiments, il allait y réfléchir. Pour de vrai.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, il fit comme d'habitude et s'adossa contre un mur, attendant patiemment de voir surgir la tête blonde accompagnée de son « patron ». Il n'était pas rare qu'il soit un peu en avance. Quoique là, cette histoire l'avait un peu ralentit, pourtant personne n'était encore là pour l'accueillir. Quelques collègues du russe passèrent et saluèrent poliment Francis d'un sourire ou d'un hochement de tête avant de disparaître. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge murale, l'artiste ne pouvait que patienter.

Mais ni Ivan ni Arthur ne vint. Qu'est ce qu'ils fichaient ?

Il demanda à un autre employé qui passait s'il ne les avait pas vu, et celui-ci répondit que « Braginsky a demandé à ne pas être dérangé dans son bureau ». Le latin fronça les sourcils. Bientôt une demi-heure qu'il aurait dû lui ramener Arthur, et pourtant il prétextait avoir encore du travail avec ? Un peu désolé de mettre mal à l'aise cet homme qui s'intriguait de le voir entrer dans les locaux, Francis traversa les couloirs en espérant trouver le dit bureau. Certains le regardaient, d'autres osaient un « euh, monsieur... » et le reste chuchotait en se demandant qui Diable était ce gugus qui se permettait de se promener ici comme ça, sans badge ni autorisation. Perdu, il demanda tout de même son chemin à une femme qui répondit rapidement, surprise. Puis elle le regarda reprendre sa route, le français enfin orienté. Il finit par tomber dans un couloir presque vide, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit un « Braginsky » en lettres capitales. Soucieux de ne pas les avoir croisé entre-temps, Francis manqua d'entrer avant de toquer, et répara ce manque de politesse; il n'était d'ailleurs plus à ça près.

Mais aucune réponse en retour. Il appela le russe, mais toujours rien. À gauche et à droite, deux-trois employés le fixaient sans oser intervenir. Francis toqua un peu plus fort, répétant le prénom du journaliste, mais là aussi, le blanc. Il prit la poignée en pensant que la porte devait être fermée.

Même pas. Alors il entra sans plus de cérémonies, s'apprêtant à l'appeler une troisième fois.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

Il lui avait pourtant promit d'être sage...

Le bureau d'Ivan étant collé au mur, Francis put voir clairement le dos d'Arthur, lui qui était à genoux devant le russe, la tête en pleine activité vers le bas-ventre du journaliste. Ce dernier, pleinement conscient de l'acte, caressait d'une main dominante les cheveux auxquels il s'accrochait quelques fois. L'adolescent ne semblait ni forcé, ni coincé, puisque ses va et vient sur la verge étaient volontaires et d'une cadence à faire rapidement rougir son partenaire. Ce dernier gémissait d'une voix que Francis ne lui connaissait pas, avant que celle-ci ne vienne s'étouffer dans sa gorge; découvrant le français à l'entrée de la pièce. Français qui ne savait pas lequel interpeller en premier. Le choc était trop gros pour y réfléchir correctement. Ivan fut celui qui stoppa la chose, écartant l'anglais d'un brusque geste de la main sur l'épaule.

Prit de court, Francis ne sut qui attraper lorsqu'il s'avança sans réfléchir... Pendant une seconde, il perdit le contrôle de son corps et marqua le visage du russe d'un coup de poing, dont la chaise à roulettes bascula et fit chuter le journaliste. Stupéfait, Arthur ne pensa même pas à se relever. Francis le fit à sa place, tirant le bras d'une forte poigne avant de sortir du bureau, le pas pressé. Les employés, qui s'étaient un peu rapprochés, ne surent comment réagir lorsqu'un type blond inconnu leur passa devant avec le regard noir et le pas rageur. Descendant tout juste de son petit nuage, Arthur suivait avec maladresse son tuteur. Celui-ci devait être fou de rage, déçu, avoir une envie d'exploser si débordante qu'il allait se transformer en quelque chose d'effrayant. Si fort que plus jamais l'anglais n'oserait le regarder.

Ce n'était franchement pas loin, car la patience de Francis venait d'atteindre sa limite.

Celui-ci poussa sans ménagement son protégé dans les toilettes de l'étage, et Dieu merci elles étaient vides. Comme avec un animal, le latin l'amena à l'un des lavabos en lui donnant des ordres, le ton haut. Cette fois-ci, il l'engueulait bel et bien.

\- Rince-toi la bouche tout de suite, putain.

Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

\- Dépêches-toi ! tonna-t-il face au silence.

Enfin sortit de sa bêtise, les mains d'Arthur tremblèrent et il appuya maladroitement sur le robinet pour faire couler l'eau qu'il s'empressa d'absorber et de recracher, sous l'oeil perçant d'un Francis en colère. Car oui, ce pauvre fou osait le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il avait encore la tête dans le lavabo.

\- _Grouille !_

Apeuré, Arthur s'enquit de le satisfaire. Quoiqu'il était cette fois-ci loin de se rattraper. Comment pardonner un tel abus de confiance... Même Arthur devait savoir qu'il est allé trop loin. Francis était généreux, bon, altruiste, et il se permettait même de quelques sacrifices pour les plus parasites, puisque tout le monde avait droit à sa chance. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Son protégé, à qui il avait offert tant de choses pour se reconstruire une vie, osait encore trahir ses espoirs et leurs promesses. Comment devait-il réagir ? Comment l'un comme l'autre pouvaient... ? Dès qu'Arthur eut finit, il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour poser une main dans ses cheveux et le pousser vers la porte, l'entraînant alors vers la sortie. Sous le regard de dizaines d'employés, les deux blonds marchèrent avec tout l'empressement du monde et rentrèrent chez « eux ».

Dans le métro qui les ramenait, Francis se réfugia dans un mutisme froid, décourageant Arthur de toute tentative de réconciliation.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le studio, ce fut bien pire. Francis claqua la porte dans un bruit sourd, de quoi faire vibrer les murs.

\- Tu te fous sérieusement de moi, Arthur... commença l'artiste en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Combien de fois encore tu vas ruiner ma confiance ? Que je t'offre aveuglément en plus ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs, je le sais, tu n'es pas parfait, mais tu n'es pas complètement con non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Arthur ?! Est ce que tu aurais laissé Ivan te baiser si je n'étais pas intervenu ? Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as à te comporter comme une pute, nom de nom ?!

Il l'avait dit. En fait, tout ce qu'il se retenait de dire depuis des jours sortait de sa bouche, les mots fusant, allant et revenant dans le studio. Francis pourra s'étonner plus tard de ne recevoir aucune plainte des voisins, pour le grand bonheur de son côté sombre; car quand même, ça soulageait de montrer qu'on n'était pas qu'un gros nounours sur lequel taxer de l'argent. Arthur n'osait plus bouger, se faisant tout petit, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Le décalage était large, entre le rebelle qui se vengeait de sa jalousie en gâtant d'une pipe un type lambda, et le jeune adulte qui ne savait plus où se cacher pour échapper aux leçons de morale qu'on lui prodiguait. Arthur n'aimait pas que Francis le considère en mal, que ce soit en l'oubliant, ou en lui criant dessus. Il voulait tout simplement être avec lui, et le savoir avec Jeanne, ça lui faisait de la peine. Peine que Francis se tuait à faire disparaître, mais rien à faire : le britannique était possessif et trop attaché à son tuteur pour penser plus intelligemment qu'en allant se taper le premier adulte venu.

Francis cria encore, avec vulgarité et force, exprimant à Arthur son immense déception et même son idée à le jeter dehors. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait encore là, à profiter tranquillement de _son_ lit et de _sa_ nourriture. Pourquoi être aussi si bon si c'est non seulement pour ne rien recevoir en retour, mais aussi pour qu'on se fiche de lui ? Pour finir sa longue tirade, Francis saisit à nouveau le bras de l'anglais et le tira jusqu'au placard dans lequel il le poussa, lui ordonnant, pour conclusion, de dormir à poings fermés et de ne pas sortir avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher lui-même. Puis il claqua violemment la porte coulissante.

Hors de lui.

Francis avait besoin de frapper sur quelque chose ou de ressortir un vieux machin qu'il aurait dû jeter depuis longtemps : un paquet de cigarettes. Caché – pour ne pas dire perdu et enfoui – depuis longtemps au fond d'un de ses tiroirs mal rangés, le paquet ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans sa main, contenant également un briquet avec un fond d'essence. Il sortit sur son balcon et s'empressa d'allumer le bâton de nicotine, rapidement calé entre les lèvres.

…

Qu'est ce qui clochait chez Francis ? Parce que si le problème ne venait pas d'Arthur, il venait probablement de lui. Sa technique n'était pas la bonne ? Il était trop doux pour s'occuper d'un rebelle comme lui ? Pourtant tout se passait si bien jusqu'ici, où était l'erreur ? Quelque part, il était bien la gêne : trop dépendant de son tuteur, Arthur ne supportait plus l'idée de partager Francis à son ancienne vie – son actuelle en fait, la sienne ! - jusqu'à aller le provoquer en retournant dans la débauche. Les enfants étaient-ils capables de se sacrifier à ce point juste pour un peu d'attention ? À ce stade, c'était carrément une maladie – hélas oui les comportements extrêmes pour attirer le regard existaient comme une pathologie... mais Arthur était déjà un cas suffisant, pitié, ne lui rajoutez pas cela en plus. Il souffla sa fumée... puis son cerveau changea totalement de sujet en voyant le filet blanc s'échapper dans l'air.

Jeanne détestait la cigarette, c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à arrêter. _T'es con, c'est pas le moment d'y penser..._ La jeune femme française était en attente d'une réponse en même temps que Francis devait gérer les humeurs dégradantes d'Arthur. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez occupé. Le plus beau était quand même qu'il décida de garder l'anglais avec lui le lendemain, toute la journée. Ainsi il pourra travailler et avoir un œil sur lui. De toutes façons, il ne comptait pas le ramener voir Ivan, ça c'était hors de question. Et la question sur Jeanne, dans tout ça... ? Tant pis pour elle, elle passait en dernier... sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

Arthur passait devant beaucoup de choses, ces temps-ci.

Il s'était habitué à le gâter sans retenue, du moment que ça le faisait sourire. Et l'avoir prit en flagrant délit en train de faire sa pipe à Ivan l'avait affecté, réduisant à néant ses nouveaux espoirs de faire de lui quelqu'un de stable. Car avec une jalousie aussi maladive, Francis ne pouvait décidément pas laisser le britannique refaire sa vie tout seul. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait le jour où il le laissera faire comme il veut ? Non, déjà, il refusait de lui laisser son indépendance tant qu'Arthur ne venait pas la chercher lui-même. Ce dernier ne réclamait même plus qu'on lui fiche la paix, s'attachant de plus en plus aux petits soins de Francis. Ce qui était devenu le problème principal. Et comment pouvait-il le gérer tout en continuant de le soutenir ? Devait-il finalement se résoudre à laisser le boulot à un spécialiste ? Non, il se renfermerait, et en plus s'attirerait les foudres du britannique.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, bien entendu. Bien qu'Arthur ne soit qu'une « passe » dans sa vie, Francis s'était également attaché à lui, aussi jeune et problématique qu'il pouvait être. Il souffla encore... La nuit venait de tomber, et l'artiste songea qu'ils n'avaient pas dîné. Vu à quel point il s'est emporté contre lui, l'anglais n'allait certainement pas se montrer de sitôt. _En même temps, tu l'as enfermé comme un enfant battu avec formelle interdiction de sortir sans ton autorisation... Elle est belle, ton éducation, mon vieux._ Non, en même temps, il n'avait pas tort. Les jeunes avaient besoin d'une punition marquante pour comprendre leurs erreurs, et Arthur était assez grand pour se rendre compte de l'énormité de la sienne. Sauf qu'il négligeait une étape : la réconciliation. Donner des leçons de morale, c'était bien, mais alors il fallait lui donner la résolution après. Et jusqu'ici, Francis ne l'avait jamais fait. S'excuser de l'avoir engueulé n'était pas suffisant, il fallait l'encourager.

Quelques minutes après s'être calmé en même temps que goudronné les poumons – il toussa même, par perte d'habitude – Francis écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde et retourna à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé la baie vitrée, il s'attendit à un silence de plomb, alourdi par le dernier tonnerre de jurons qu'il avait lui-même envoyé.

Mais un hoquet fit écho à ses attentes.

Francis tourna la tête vers le placard incrusté dans le mur, imaginant un Arthur recroquevillé avec le souvenir d'un tuteur hors de lui. Lorsqu'un nouveau bruit s'ajouta au vide, il approcha avec lenteur et fit glisser tranquillement la porte.

Les épaules secouées du jeune blond révélaient bien qu'il pleurait.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte bouger et Francis s'accroupir dans son dos, il cessa de respirer, peut-être pour cacher sa faiblesse ? Le latin ne devait pas oublier que, aussi responsable était-il, Arthur restait encore quelque part un enfant. Bachelier qui n'avait pas réussi et qui a vécu seul dans la noirceur des rues. Assis sur le parquet, en tailleur, l'artiste chercha ses mots, observant le dos de l'anglais qui se retenait de bouger sous les sanglots. Pour tenter une approche, il caressa doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale d'un doigt, faisant frissonner l'échine.

\- Arthur...

Le contact sembla le détendre, lui faisant oublier de retenir ses pleurs.

\- Vient là.

Le ton doux, il lui intima de venir dans ses bras, qu'il lui tendit lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête pour le regarder. Sans hésitation, celui-ci vint s'y réfugier; sans méfiance, et avec requête d'attention. Francis était un peu surpris de la simplicité de la chose; c'était donc bien ça qu'il fallait faire. Le jeune homme contre lui, il constata également qu'il appréciait l'étreinte, sa personne protectrice souhaitant prendre soin du réfugié, loin de tout le mal de l'extérieur. Pendant une seconde, l'idée de le garder avec lui était appréciable, pour ne pas dire carrément apaisante. Si Arthur ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui, s'il ne rentrait jamais voir sa famille... La perspective de le garder le tentait. Alors qu'il se forçait à trouver une solution pour le réconcilier avec le passé. Mais peut-être que ça n'était pas envisageable. Que si Arthur restait secret sur sa vie privée, c'était peut-être parce que c'était peine perdue. Il s'acharnait pourtant avec tellement de patience à réparer cela... Mais après avoir passé tellement de temps avec, à apprécier ce jeune adulte qui se calmait entre ses bras tendres, là, par terre...

Francis ne s'étonna même pas de lui embrasser la tempe, puis la joue, pour ramasser les larmes puériles qui avaient coulé. Heureux de ce rattrapage et de l'attention portée avec, Arthur le serra plus fort, sa respiration saccadée par la tristesse reprenant un rythme normal. Il regrettait amèrement sa bêtise, et lui jura même dans un murmure qu'il ne recommencera plus. Qu'il n'allait plus jamais trahir sa confiance, et qu'il l'adorait trop pour avoir envie de déconner au point d'être mit à la porte. Le cœur de Francis se serra au souvenir de cette menace, et il répondit en murmurant qu'il comptait le garder. Prit d'un doute, Arthur recula la tête et le regarda, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Tu vas me garder... ?

\- J'ai dis ça comme ça... Mais Arthur, il faut que tu rentres.

L'anglais baissa les yeux, incertain de pouvoir avouer :

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

Ce qui attendrit le cœur de Francis en même temps qu'il le sentait se contracter de douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour en arriver là que je t'ai accueilli, Arthur... fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu le sais, nous avons des chemins différents. Tout ceci n'est que temporaire, pas que je veux que ça s'arrête ou que j'ai hâte... J'aime beaucoup le temps que je passe avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas la vie que je t'ai promis.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je choisisse la mienne ?

Fatigué de la journée, Francis coupa court à la conversation en lui embrassant le front.

\- Dînons, maintenant. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain, quand on sera en forme. J'ai eu mon quota pour aujourd'hui.

Arthur hocha la tête, honteux de l'une des raisons qui avait gaspillé l'énergie de son tuteur.

\- Pardon pour... Ivan je... je l'ai un peu forcé...

\- Il est tout aussi responsable pour avoir accepté. Tu n'iras plus là-bas. Je sais que tu aimais le stage qu'il t'avait offert mais-

Le plus jeune coupa à son tour le sujet en osant un _chaste_ baiser sur les lèvres.

Silence.

\- … Demain.

Un point partout.

* * *

BON, là je crois avoir vraiment touché le fond pour les fins. Surtout qu'on est en fin de matinée, et que je n'avais aucune raison de me presser. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai dépassé les événements de la trame et que la dernière page était de la totale improvisation. Mais comme vous, j'avais hâte qu'il se passe un truc, même un tout petit.

C'ETAIT LE RETOUR DES COUPS DE PUTE )o)

Ce chapitre marque une nouvelle étape, et je me rends compte qu'il ne reste déjà plus grand chose... pour pas dire, deux up à faire. Vous êtes donc à l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre; moi-même, je suis surprise. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, comme ça je bouclerai la fic et ce sera la dernière fois que je posterai un truc sans avoir la suite déjà prête sous la main, question de pratique. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour le retard que j'aurais au sixième, haha.

A la revoyure !


	6. Courbes des hanches

Hé oui !

Hé oui !

Je ne suis pas en retard ! Que c'est bien d'écrire en cours ! -tousse en crachant sa responsabilité zéro- Bon alors, pendant que j'écrivais, je me disais que je ne répondais pas aux reviews alors que j'avais promis de le faire au moins deux fois... et jamais deux sans trois : je ne le fais pas cette fois-ci non plus -headshot- Je le ferai volontiers – et cette fois-ci je le jure... ? - au dernier chapitre, même si bon on est plus à ça près, et que de toutes façons... … … bah on est plus à ça près. J'ai néanmoins beaucoup de plaisir à lire ces reviews, et pour généraliser, je dois dire que je suis toujours heureuse de les lire~ -tu viens d'le dire, 'culé- Bon... alors... allons-y ?

Moyenne lecture !

* * *

Arthur papillonna des yeux sans jamais complètement les ouvrir. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, amené par le chatouillement qu'il sentait sur sa joue. Francis, qui s'ennuyait de ne pas voir son protégé se réveiller, jouait avec la sensibilité de sa peau du bout du nez. Au début, il s'était contenté de lui embrasser la tempe, parce qu'il n'avait pas su résisté au visage d'ange que l'anglais avait dans son sommeil. Cet élan d'affection, il en avait envie depuis hier soir, après s'être définitivement rendu compte que le contact avec Arthur était quelque peu agréable. Et il fut ravi que le geste valait un sourire. Alors qu'il se redressait, lui qui était penché au-dessus, deux bras frêles l'attrapèrent et obligèrent l'artiste à tomber à moitié sur lui. Un rire lui échappa et il lui pria de le laisser au moins préparer le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il se décolla, Arthur souriait, d'une candeur insoupçonnée jusque-là. Une bonne prédiction pour la journée à venir.

Il laissa son protégé émerger de sa torpeur et se débrouilla pour atteindre la cuisine malgré le bordel monstre qui l'en séparait. Il était dorénavant tellement habitué à le traverser qu'il ne voyait plus l'utilité de le ranger. De toutes façons, hormis Arthur et à de rares occasions sa petite sœur, personne ne venait lui rendre visite. Alors qu'il confectionnait tout un plateau, il sentit les deux bras précédents l'enlacer par derrière. Décidément, c'était la journée de l'amour. Aussi, la pression des récents événements, les jours à se demander ce que l'un comme l'autre faisait, ça devait réclamer réparation avec rattrapage affectif à la clé. Car Arthur ne semblait être qu'un sale gosse à dresser pour Francis et Francis un bête pigeon trop gentil malgré ses petites économies pour Arthur.

Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Arthur avoua sa bonne humeur, expliquant le pourquoi du comment de ces soudains élans. En effet, il collait presque complètement Francis depuis la cuisine, comme un enfant qui se tourmentait à trouver les mots pour lui demander quelque chose. Leur rapprochement d'hier soir avait été, il faut le dire, un sacré déclic. Tout deux trompés par ce qu'ils croyaient être un mur immense, de la différence de leur âge et de leur monde, ils pensaient ne jamais pouvoir s'entendre à ce point. Que juste le respect par rapport à leur relation et les soins que Francis lui donnait était ce qu'ils devaient partager. Mais non, ils s'appréciaient énormément, et pas seulement en tant que tuteur et protégé.

C'était platonique, un amour protecteur. Francis était raisonnable, tout de même. Et malgré les actions passées d'Arthur, il savait qu'il n'allait pas non plus venir le tenter pour faire des choses... plus viles. En tout cas, loin de Francis l'idée d'en abuser. La matinée passa donc dans un calme chaleureux et illuminé par les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient. C'était affreusement niais et utopique comme tableau, mais après toutes les complications qu'ils avaient rencontré jusque-là, ils avaient bien le droit de déraper un peu dans ce qui s'apparente à de l'ignorance. Ignorer le mal et les contraintes et profiter un peu d'un bonheur pré-fabriqué qui leur faisait du bien à tout les deux.

Après moult discussions sur des sujets lambda, sans queue ni tête, ordinaires ou même carrément bizarres – quand on a plus rien à dire vient les petites questions stupides comme « tu crois que si on attache une tartine beurrée sur le dos d'un chat alors il reste en l'air ? » - Francis décida de revenir sur des choses plus sérieuses. Avalant le fond de son café, il demanda :

\- Arthur, je ne t'ai jamais demandé... Tu es en bonne santé ?

L'anglais, qui sortait tout juste d'une petite crise de rire après une vanne ridicule, ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir... avant de sentir son expression rayonnante tomber. Comme prit d'un doute, le jeune garçon fixa sa tasse vide, incertain, et à moitié prit dans une réflexion.

\- Oui... Enfin, je ne sais pas...

\- Il faudrait vérifier... Si tu as pratiqué ça pendant plusieurs mois, il y a, hm... un risque. J'aimerais t'emmener faire un test de dépistage le plus vite possible. Pardon, j'aurais dû y penser avant.

\- Mais non, tu n'y peux rien. Moi-même, je n'y avais jamais pensé...

\- Tu mettais des préservatifs ?

Tout de suite, ils sentirent que la conversation devenait gênante, mais essentielle.

\- Pas tout le temps...

\- Pas tout le temps ?

\- Il y avait des tordus. Ça leur plaisait de... d'aller au maximum...

Francis remercia le temps pour n'en être qu'à sa matinée, puisque son esprit était encore trop perdu dans une légère torpeur pour imaginer accidentellement des choses dérangeantes. Un silence assez embarrassant passa, puis l'artiste commença à ranger le bazar qui envahissait leur petite table. Il se retint de lui demander plus de détails, comme « et eux, ils n'avaient rien ? » ou même « ils s'en fichaient, de ça ? » car Francis s'était imaginé tellement de choses sur l'ancienne clientèle d'Arthur qu'il la détestait sans même la connaître. Mais d'une règle générale, il n'y avait pas à apprécier les profiteurs d'un jeune prostitué qui ne savait plus où aller. Même si le britannique l'avait une première fois abordé de manière vulgaire et aguicheuse, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'Arthur jouait un jeu contre son gré, exprès pour être sûr d'avoir un lieu où dormir, en plus de repartir avec de l'argent.

Son protégé, dans les lits de crades pareils une nuit entière... Impossible qu'il ait pu y trouver le moindre confort. Même un petit lit enfermé comme le sien devait être une bénédiction pour lui.

Arthur l'aida à débarrasser, se cachant également dans un mutisme pour ne plus avoir à en parler. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas le jour où tout devait n'être que détente et positif. Et puisqu'il en était de toutes façons ainsi, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortit du studio de la journée, comme promis. Pendant que l'un répondait aux attentes de ses clients, l'autre s'occupa en rangeant le plus gros bordel de la pièce – et de l'histoire, dans tout les sens du terme – en lisant, parfois en jouant au secrétaire pour le peu d'appels reçus, mais surtout en observant son hôte à l'oeuvre... Jusqu'ici, Arthur n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais regarder en silence le processus accompli par Francis était quelque peu fascinant.

Et Francis, amusé, se perdait dans son oeuvre en même temps qu'il profitait d'être le centre d'attention du britannique; ce qui en fait, depuis quelques temps, était déjà le cas. Bien que débordé par ses commandes en retard, il se sentait plus léger, soutenu par les yeux verts qui refusaient de regarder ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'impression était déjà un peu familière : Arthur lui portait déjà beaucoup d'attention et c'est le rôle de tuteur qui entravait ces sentiments, à tel point que ces derniers lui étaient encore imperceptibles. Mais maintenant que le mur était tombé, le malaise était définitivement dissipé. Et leur rapprochement devenait soudainement plus explicite, comme deux impatiences qui s'entrechoquaient enfin...

* * *

Arthur se sépara enfin de l'artiste lorsque ce dernier signala qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre une douche. Le français dût jouer un instant, plaisantant avec le plus jeune qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ces bras autour de sa taille. Riant innocemment, le concerné lâcha prise, restant ensuite sur le tabouret à côté de la table de travail. Sur ce, Francis lui sourit et disparut dans la salle de bains. _Bon, finalement, tout va bien..._ Et très franchement, c'était pas trop tôt. Même s'il y avait encore les détails sur sa famille, sur son éducation, sur son avenir encore tremblant sur des bases trop maigres... Arthur, au moins, avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec la noirceur de son passé. Du moins, pour la première fois, Francis en avait la conviction. En même temps qu'il se mettait nu pour entrer dans la douche, il songea à cette histoire de dépendance affective.

Elle était réciproque. Même si c'était Francis qui droguait Arthur de cette affection douce et réconfortante, lui aussi avait fini par aimer ce retour d'amour rien que pour lui. Malgré tout, l'anglais était un tendre dans son genre. Il n'était qu'un chat égaré qui n'approchait que lorsqu'on lui tendait de la nourriture avant de repartir; mais maintenant, il considérait le studio comme sa maison, et le propriétaire, comme son maître - sans sous-entendu... Sous le jet d'eau, il avait l'impression de se refaire. De se préparer à une soirée exceptionnelle, parce que cette fois-ci, plus aucun tracas n'allait les mettre à mal. Ils étaient libres. Rien pour faire peser leur esprit. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent en même temps que son corps devenait propre, et au terme, il était pur physiquement et psychologiquement. Vêtu d'un peignoir doux, les cheveux encore un peu humides, Francis sortit de la pièce d'eau... poussant un anglais qui était collé à la porte et qui recula précipitamment.

\- Arthur ?

Prit sur le fait, l'interpellé chercha une solution du regard, puis après avoir inspiré, détendit ses épaules avant de le regarder dans les yeux. À cette demande silencieuse et mystérieuse, l'adulte lui sourit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, Arthur regarda timidement son torse avant de s'y blottir. Francis le garda contre lui en fermant la porte d'un bras, avant de marcher un peu dans le studio, cherchant à atteindre la cuisine. Mais le plus jeune le retint, l'enlaçant avec force et les pieds traînant sur le sol; signe qu'il refusait de le laisser s'éloigner. Intrigué, l'artiste l'appela encore, mais aucun retour pour sa question en suspens. Il abandonna donc le projet de se mettre aux fourneaux tout de suite et lui fit pleinement face.

\- Arthur... ?

\- Hmm... S'il te plaît...

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- S'il te plaît... J'essaye mais... tu ne vois rien...

De quoi parlait ce jeune homme qui semblait en mal d'une chose que seul Francis pouvait lui procurer ?

\- Je fais comme je peux... pour ne pas que tu t'y méprennes... Ce n'est pas pareil... Je veux juste...

Perdu, Francis essayait de déchiffrer les mots et leur rapport à la couleur de ses joues. Arthur décolla son propre torse du sien pour le regarder, essayant de faire passer son message de manière plus explicite.

\- J'ai changé Francis, je te le jure... Je ne le veux pas comme les autres fois, je ne veux pas d'argent... Alors s'il te plaît...

Comme il était déjà allé trop loin dans sa demande, il se permit de se coller à nouveau. Mais Arthur avait beau avoir de l'expérience en tant qu'allumeur, il devenait étrangement hésitant, peureux, mais persistant. Il voulait réclamer Francis mais y perdait toute sa confiance. Il était tout son soutien, alors s'il s'y confrontait directement de sa propre initiative, sans guide, cherchant justement à atteindre ce dernier... Francis, lui, se sentait perdu face à cette requête. Lui qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le changer d'univers, voilà que _lui_ devenait objet de convoitise ? Il essaya d'y voir un autre message, une autre signification, ou juste la recherche d'une marque d'affection... hélas, il n'en demandait pas qu'une. Arthur s'accrocha à son peignoir et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendant son cou au maximum pour venir chercher son visage, qui était dorénavant tout près.

Tiens, depuis leur première rencontre, Arthur avait grandi...

Il était même capable de lui voler ce second baiser, comme la veille, avant de se reposer sur ses talons. Immobile, Francis baissa les yeux, sa moralité lui conseillant de ne pas se perdre dans le regard verdoyant du tentateur. Mais celui-ci cherchait ses orbes bleues, envoûtant petit à petit le reste de son corps. Lui qui était complètement détendu, relaxé, l'esprit tranquille, le voilà doucement occupé par des idées faciles à réaliser. Tout était là, devant lui, en une seule chose qui l'appelait : Arthur. Ce dernier profitait de leur rapprochement depuis hier pour ouvrir lentement une brèche, qui ce soir, s'apprêtait à craquer. Francis le sentait, ce trop plein d'envie et ce désir qui réveillait le sien. Tout ces efforts... pour ça ? « Je ne veux pas d'argent ». Que voulait-il alors ? Francis ? Physiquement ? Et puis qu'est ce qui le retenait de toutes façons ? Arthur avait 18 ans, déjà souillé. _Oui, mais justement..._ Ça revenait à se foutre de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer chez lui une rechute.

Pendant son embrouille intérieure, Francis gardait la tête baissée, involontairement mise à la portée du britannique. Celui-ci se hissa à nouveau pour entourer le cou de ses bras, chuchotant de nombreux « S'il te plaît » honteux. Les lèvres titillées par le souffle chaud de ces supplications, le français ferma les yeux et vint lui accorder son troisième baiser. Aussitôt, Arthur se détendit, puis ferma à son tour les paupières, s'abandonnant au bras forts qui l'enlaçaient avec tendresse. Francis lui a toujours fait plaisir. Il a fait tant de sacrifices, alors un simple baiser qu'il lui réclamait, ce n'était pas grand-chose... Si seulement. Debout dans le studio, les deux se perdirent dans un doux baiser, long, réconfortant, qui vola leur notion du temps. Soudain, Arthur détacha ses lèvres, les mains caressant le peu de peau que montrait le col du peignoir, puis s'amusa à promener les doigts sur sa ceinture nouée. Se remémorant la soumission à laquelle Arthur devait être habitué dans ses ébats, il devina qu'il avait l'intention de le gâter. La précipitation dans ses gestes lorsqu'il ouvrit le vêtement trahissait le manque de tendresse qu'il avait vécu dans ses anciennes expériences. Or, Francis n'était pas son client. Il ne voulait pas coucher, mais lui faire l'amour. Donc, lorsque les lèvres de son protégé glissèrent le long de son torse pour s'arrêter à son bas-ventre, il suivit cette tête angélique du regard, captant à peine l'information des événements. Aguicheur, Arthur cajola cette partie sensible qui ne manqua pas de s'éveiller, comme en témoignait une certaine érection naissante...

Lorsqu'il sentit une bouche réchauffée de baisers se poser sur son gland, Francis lui recula la tête sans brusquer, mimant un « Non » muet sur les lèvres. Il refusait de le laisser pratiquer cette sale habitude à être un objet sexuel. Arthur devait être dégoûté, de gâter sans jamais recevoir la douceur qu'il méritait. Le français le redressa et, emporté par une étrange passion et son instinct à le chouchouter, serra le cadet contre lui et se déplaça avec jusqu'au canapé. Ils tombèrent, Francis surplombant un Arthur allongé et confus; qui se faisait doucement dépouillé de ses vêtements.

\- Mais... Francis...

Il se tut et rougit à la sensation de lèvres chaudes sur sa peau, gêné de cette découverte. Chacun des hommes qui lui sont passé dessus n'avait pas cette tendresse, cette passion dans leurs gestes, et encore moins l'envie de faire plaisir à l'autre. Arthur n'avait que pour but de satisfaire son client, sacrifiant son propre confort; ainsi était le quotidien d'un prostitué en quête d'argent pour vivre au jour le jour... Les lèvres descendirent, humides, taquines, faisant frissonner la peau et les parties sensibles de l'anglais. Lui qui pensait devoir surjouer un peu, le voilà en train d'onduler lentement sous les baisers d'amour qui électrisaient son corps. Sa voix, timide, gémissait à quelques occasions, trahissant la surprise d'être touché comme un objet précieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit cette bouche sur sa verge qu'Arthur se rendit compte qu'il était déjà complètement nu, devancé alors que Francis portait encore son peignoir, ouvert et tombant de ses épaules. Puis il sentit une douce chaleur glisser régulièrement autour, réveillant pleinement ses sens et bloquant ses muscles. Francis renversait la situation et faisait d'Arthur l'aimé, celui qui avait le droit à tout le plaisir du monde. Couplé avec les sentiments, l'acte n'en était que plus excitant. Il l'appela d'une voix devenue toute petite, en proie à un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Mais il gémit pour insister, suppliant la cajolerie de continuer. C'était trop bon pour s'arrêter, malgré l'insupportable que c'était en même temps. Il s'entendit dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à ces anciens clients. Telles que « Continue », « Plus vite » ou encore « Francis », qui était le mot le plus érotique de leur crime.

Un crime ? Non, Arthur ne faisait plus rien d'illégal. Il avait tout les droits sur son corps et pouvait décider de lui donner du plaisir s'il le désirait. Proche de la jouissance, il avertit son partenaire en lui tirant maladroitement les cheveux, partenaire qui se redressa avec délicatesse. Avec prudence, l'adulte le surplomba à nouveau, le regard tendre.

Lui-même avait du mal à réaliser son comportement... Était-ce l'excitation ? L'attirance ? … De l'amour ? Dans tout les cas, l'être d'Arthur avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qui faisait fléchir sa morale, car même si tout les deux étaient majeurs et consentants, il trouvait toujours un peu glauque de venir soudainement goûter le garçon qu'il aura chéri et protégé de la perversion. C'était juste faire un gros doigt à tout ses efforts passés, mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de prostitution, ça ne faisait de mal à personne ? Sans compter qu'Arthur était le seul à profiter pleinement jusque-là; l'horreur aurait été de faire de lui un esclave sexuel sans lui laisser le temps de souffler. Mais Francis n'était pas aussi con que ces gens-là, il avait un cœur. Et il battait fort pour Arthur. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il l'enlaça, le corps en surchauffe, il murmura son prénom.

L'anglais eut un léger frisson, et étonnamment, d'appréhension.

Il avait beau avoir couché de droite à gauche, il craignait l'action avec Francis. Mais celui-ci, de sa gentillesse maladive, le rassura en lui murmurant qu'il allait être doux, et que si quelque chose lui déplaisait, il pouvait se contrôler et tout arrêter. Heureux de cet aveu pour son confort – qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu – le britannique sourit en rougissant et souffla :

\- Je suis à toi...

Des mots qui réveillèrent son sens du toucher, et qui très vite, firent perdre le sens des réalités à Francis. La peau contre la sienne, il secoua un bras pour se débarrasser de son peignoir qui tomba rapidement au sol, avant de l'enlacer encore pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Les corps ondulants, l'un sentait la verge de l'autre contre la sienne. Arthur s'accrochait à ces larges épaules qui faisaient attention à ne pas l'écraser, et Francis caressa les cuisses qui s'ouvraient presque automatiquement au contact de ses mains. La respiration lourde, le jeunot supplia du regard son partenaire de s'y mettre maintenant, peu importe les étapes sautées. Francis aussi, même s'il l'aurait désiré, ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre davantage. L'érotisme d'Arthur avait raison de lui et, au moins une fois, il se laissa méchamment tenté par l'ancienne immoralité qui habitait le britannique.

Puis il lui arracha un soupir une fois le pas franchi.

Le français dû s'armer de patience pour entrer avec lenteur sans lui faire mal. L'autre inspira, par réflexe, mais se détendit rapidement en comprenant que là aussi, c'était différent. Aucune brutalité, et on lui laissait le temps de s'y faire, et en plus on lui murmurait des choses réconfortantes pour ne pas le laisser dans la panique; en même temps, ça aidait aussi le concerné à accepter son « crime ». Immobiles, ils profitèrent de leur étreinte sans se formaliser de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, puis débutèrent leurs ébats.

Arthur aidait bien dans les mouvements, puisqu'il suivait à la perfection le rythme des coups de reins de Francis, qui était lent mais passionné. Il s'aventurait toujours un peu plus loin à chaque fois, faisant gémir de manière toujours un peu plus explicite son partenaire. Avec l'expérience de l'un et la prudence de l'autre, ils se mirent totalement en symbiose, perdus dans ce plaisir qu'ils cherchaient. Lorsque Arthur laissa lui échapper les premiers cris, Francis caressa cette verge qu'il n'avait pas fini d'affectionner. L'anglais le supplia, avec de l'érotisme dans la voix, d'aller plus franchement que Francis ne le faisait déjà. Des encouragements pervers furent gémit à son oreille, et l'autre souleva un peu plus le bassin du jeunot pour avoir un meilleure angle; rendant la pénétration beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Pour la première fois, Arthur ressentait un plaisir intense, bien plus fort et confortable que tout les autres brutaux coups de reins qu'il a pu subir. Francis l'entendit appeler sa jouissance, réclamant « récompense ».

Malgré l'ange qu'il était, il avait des envies de démon.

Réceptif, l'artiste le serra davantage et lui marqua le cou d'un suçon bien visible, arrachant un gémissement bruyant de la gorge de celui-ci. Et pour signaler sa fin imminente, il pressa le gland entre ses doigts. Là, l'anglais cria en jetant la tête en arrière : parce qu'il se libérait dans sa main, et parce qu'il sentait Francis faire de même en lui. Ils partagèrent cet orgasme, front contre front, puis se relâchèrent à des rythmes différents; l'un ayant moins de résistance que l'autre. Le plus âgé embrassa le visage adouci de son protégé, celui-ci en transe dans les restes de son plaisir consommé. Le corps fatigué, Arthur s'endormit avant de s'en rendre compte, sous le regard d'un Francis attendri. Ce dernier laissa libre court à son envie de le câliner, le temps de se reposer, puis quitta le canapé où il laissa l'endormi.

Il s'habilla et prépara un dîner convenable pour deux hommes épuisés par le plaisir de la chair, jusqu'au réveil d'Arthur, qui s'étira non sans une petite douleur dans le bas du dos. Et la soirée passa avec une tranquillité apaisante.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Francis était à nouveau lové contre lui, sur le canapé, les couvertures du lit sur eux. Il n'y avait clairement pas de place dans le placard, aussi ont-ils dû se coller pour dormir tranquillement. L'un comme l'autre n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Leur nuit était un déclic, et depuis, la proximité n'était plus tabou. Cependant, aussi agréable pouvait être leur étreinte, l'artiste dû se résoudre à quitter ce jeune corps et à se lever; non sans lui adresser un regard tendre alors qu'il dormait encore. Finalement, il ne regrettait même pas ses actions. Son seul petit regret, c'était de devoir rejoindre son bureau en ville, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de travailler à la maison. Alors, il s'habilla, et en voyant qu'il avait opté pour une grasse matinée involontaire, décida de prendre un petit-déjeuner sur la route.

La journée passa sans encombres. Francis passa une journée calme, et pensa évidemment à passer un coup de fil à Arthur vers midi. Celui-ci était encore endormi, la voix un peu petite, mais ravi de l'entendre. Il n'y avait aucun malaise, il n'y en avait déjà pas au dîner, alors maintenant... Il lui confia qu'il rentrerait le soir, comme d'habitude, puis raccrocha. Entre plusieurs projets en cours, il reprit souvent le combiné pour entendre parler de Jeanne, qui prenait des nouvelles, et même d'Ivan, à qui il refusait le contact avec le plus grand snobisme au monde. Cependant, il écoutait les messages, par curiosité. Comme excuse, Ivan ne trouva aucun argument. Qu'il était tout simplement désolé, et qu'il comprenait que Francis ne veuille plus laisser Arthur le voir. _Tout ça juste parce que tu étais frustré, et tu me demandes de te laisser une seconde chance ? Crevure._ Tant pis pour Arthur et son stage, il y avait d'autres boîtes de journalisme en ville. Et Arthur pouvait encore se rattraper autrement. Il avait le temps, après tout.

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, non sans sourire à ses collègues en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, Francis sifflota un air qui lui restait dans la tête. Il enfila une veste, la tombée de la nuit rendant toujours Paris froide, puis cligna des yeux en découvrant une silhouette qui l'attendait juste devant la porte du hall principal.

Jeanne.

La jeune femme l'attendait patiemment, sans avoir osé entrer à cause de la fermeture proche. Intrigué, l'artiste la rejoignit. À voir sa posture, les mains frictionnant de temps en temps ses bras, elle devait être là depuis un moment. Il se sentit bête à avoir fait attendre son amie d'enfance, mais l'aborda avec un petit sourire qu'on lui connaissait bien.

\- Vous êtes-vous perdue, mademoiselle ?

\- Francis... Pardon, j'aurais dû appeler.

\- Mais non, mais non... Ne restons pas là et marchons. Tu veux ma veste ?

\- Non merci.

La froideur dans sa voix l'étonna. Avait-elle encore quelque chose à dire ? Pourtant elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'allait pas le presser – et puis on ne décide pas ça en deux jours... - et la voilà encore avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'y était habitué ? Jeanne partit la première, et Francis la suivit. Un long silence étrange s'installa, et il ne put évidemment s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu... je ne sais pas... Il n'y a rien en fait. C'est juste... je trouve qu'Arthur...

Arthur ? Quel était le problème avec Arthur ?

\- Il... t'occupe beaucoup trop...

Dans les détails, Jeanne lui expliqua que le jeune anglais monopolisait la vie de Francis, alors qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour lui. Au passage, elle s'excusa même de lui avoir parlé trop tôt de ses sentiments – mais sa visite à Paris touchant bientôt à sa fin... - mais il n'en fit rien. En vérité, elle n'avait pas tort.

Il est vrai que Francis s'était attaché à Arthur et inversement. Seulement... qu'est ce qui déraillait dans tout ça ? C'était lui, sa jalousie et sa possessivité, qui avaient touché le français, et qui avaient finalement tourné ce dernier vers des idées complètement fausses. Quand bien même Arthur avait des sentiments – nom de Dieu ? - Francis ne devait pas laisser ces derniers l'étouffer. Certes, il était touché; tant par la proximité qu'il partageait maintenant avec lui que par leur complicité... mais c'était allé trop loin. Francis et Arthur devaient s'arrêter là. Jeanne venait juste de le secouer un peu et de lui rendre le sens des réalités.

Il s'était perdu dans son utopique idée d'aider Arthur et maintenant il allait remédier cela.

Jeanne l'accompagna jusqu'à chez lui, où elle le quitta en lui faisant un petit signe de main, puis il regarda son dos disparaître dans la nuit. Entrant dans le bâtiment, il réfléchit aux mots et à la façon dont il allait parler avec son protégé. Avec tendresse ? Avec dureté ? L'un comme l'autre avait fonctionné, mais pouvait-il vraiment réussir à poser une limite sur des choses déjà accomplies ? Hélas, lorsqu'il réfléchissait, Francis avait le réflexe de marcher plus vite, et il entra trop tôt dans le studio, où Arthur l'accueillit avec un sourire tendre.

Irrésistible en plus, rien que ça.

\- Bonsoir... !

Et l'idiot l'enlaça. Comme une femme au foyer. Ô naïveté dure à descendre. Silencieux et tout juste réceptif, Francis essaya d'entamer la conversation – alors qu'il rêvait d'en profiter encore un peu, mais il avait fini de se noyer dans ces illusions.

\- Arthur...

\- Bonne journée ? J'ai fini les deux livres que tu m'as acheté la semaine dernière... Je vais t'en passer un, il est pas trop mal, et il y a une référence excellente, ça te plaira.

\- Arthur...

\- Au fait, j'ai fais une recherche sur Internet, et j'ai vu que le kiosque près de ton boulot recrutait à mi-temps. Ça pourrait être pratique, non ? Je viendrai avec toi demain, et-

\- Arthur, s'il te plaît.

L'anglais s'était perdu dans une humeur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu... C'était douloureusement perturbant. De devoir l'arrêter comme ça. Innocent et ignorant, l'interpellé le regarda, puis son expression changea. Doute, crainte, incompréhension. Et malheur pour Francis, qui devait se faire violence et avouer que, aussi dérangeant que ça pouvait être, c'était surtout juste. Un silence les combla, et avant que le britannique ne puisse lui demander ce qui se passe, la sentence fit écho dans la pièce.

\- Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Puis un ange passa, si ce n'était pas un démon. Ou un quelconque foutu Dieu qui était content de ce destin. D'un côté, Arthur, la victime. Qui réclamait un nid douillet et un rêve pour se remettre de cette torture qu'était le passé. Sa douleur de six mois à être l'objet des autres, des vices qu'il ne supportait plus, n'était pas encore atténuée, et pourtant voilà ce qu'on lui apposait. De l'autre, Francis, le bourreau. Contre son gré, mais aussi volontaire. Il rêvait du meilleur pour Arthur, son cher protégé, qui habitait inévitablement une place dans son cœur. Et pourtant, il devait être dur, provoquer la vie et refuser les plaisirs qu'elle lui offrait pour trouver le bon chemin. Et celui-ci n'était certainement pas synonyme d'unir leurs deux vies totalement opposées. Arthur ne pouvait pas rester, il avait déjà une vie. Bien présente, certes terne et un peu enterrée, mais toujours là. Et il devait y retourner, plutôt que de l'abandonner pour la remplacer par une nouvelle. Sous le joug d'une dépendance affective en plus.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Francis... fit-il avec un sourire nerveux. Je ne comprends pas... Tout allait bien pourtant et...

\- Oui Arthur, tout allait bien. Allait. Mais si on reste comme ça, ça nous nuira tout les deux. Toi comme moi, nous ne pouvons pas stagner dans cette situation. Moi, je suis à ma place, mais toi, tu dois rentrer. Il y a une maison et une famille qui t'attend. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

\- Pas question, trancha-t-il.

Francis fronça les sourcils en même temps que lui. Cette rébellion, il allait l'écraser.

\- Tu n'es plus un enfant Arthur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es maître de ta situation. Ne joue pas avec le feu, et cesse donc de faire des bêtises. J'aime beaucoup notre vie actuelle, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas ça dont nous avons besoin. Surtout toi.

\- Je le crois pas... cracha-t-il. Hier soir, tu étais-

\- Hier soir, je me suis emporté. Ne mélange pas tout. Si les gens veulent coucher quand ils en ont envie, ils le font.

C'était la réflexion de trop. Le visage d'Arthur se craquela dans une tristesse surprenante, que Francis ne pensait pas provoquer. Touché en plein cœur, il venait peut-être même de le lui briser. Mais à quel point le jeune anglais tenait-il à son tuteur ? En voyant les yeux s'embuer de panique et de tristesse, Francis amorça un geste pour le consoler, mais se retint de justesse. Mal lui en prit, Arthur l'avait remarqué et avait justement tendu la main pour recevoir l'affection. Deuxième erreur. Qui acheva de faire rouler une larme sur la joue britannique. Francis s'y prenait mal, apparemment, puisque plutôt de fermeté, il usait d'un refus d'attention blessant. Et loin de lui l'idée de le raisonner en lui faisant du mal.

\- Tu... Tu me mets dehors... ?

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça... essaya-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Je ne veux que ton bien, Arthur... Et je prendrais soin de toi comme je le peux, tu le sais. Mais... ici, ce n'est pas ta maison. Tu y es la bienvenue, mais tu ne peux pas y rester indéfiniment... Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

\- Mais je... ne peux pas...

Il regarda le jeune adulte se mordre la lèvre. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par-là ?

\- Bien sûr que si tu peux...

\- Non, impossible...

\- Arthur, c'est chez toi, alors tu-

\- Ce n'est _plus_ chez moi !

Là, Arthur laissa exploser sa crise de larmes. Encore une vérité qui allait éclater. Il se massa la nuque et successivement les cheveux, mal à l'aise, et surtout, honteux de devoir avouer ce qu'il cachait depuis le début.

\- On ne veut plus de moi, tu comprends... ?! C'est pas moi qui veut plus rentrer chez moi... C'est _eux_ qui ne veulent pas me laisser revenir ! Quand tu m'as trouvé avec mon frère, je... j'essayais de rentrer... ! Je voulais revenir ! Mais il ne le voulait pas ! Papa a honte de moi ! Maman nie mon existence ! Pourtant j'ai rien fais... ! Je voulais juste... j'avais déconné en fuguant, et en trouvant un moyen de gagner de l'argent, mais j'ai compris que c'était n'importe quoi, je voulais arrêter ! Mais ils ont rien voulu entendre e-et... maintenant... même si j'essaye... si je reviens...

Le reste de sa tirade disparut dans les sanglots. Touché en plein dans sa conscience et son instinct protecteur, Francis brisa la distance et vint l'enlacer tendrement, comme il a toujours su le faire. Dans ces bras, Arthur se sentait en sécurité, accueilli et aimé. Chez lui, on le rejetait. On ne pardonnait pas les prostitués, même ceux qui s'étaient sortit du pétrin par eux-mêmes. Quelle honte. Quelle erreur. Quelle chose immonde et repoussante qu'était un de leurs fils. Ainsi étaient les avis de sa famille qu'il voulait encore considérer comme telle. Hélas, les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Seul Francis lui avait tendu la main. Et lorsqu'il avait trahi sa confiance une première fois, il pensait que c'était fini. Mais sa bonté était bien plus forte que cela, et il lui accorda sa seconde chance. Était venu ensuite ce dérapage avec Ivan, que la jalousie avait provoqué. Là, il pensait vraiment que c'était la dernière. Mais Francis était trop bon.

Trop gentil.

Trop aimant.

Parfait...

Forcément, cette chance en or incarnée en un seul homme, il ne pouvait s'en détacher. L'artiste était devenu son joyau, et il était heureux de constater que c'était réciproque. Ou pas, au final. Bien sûr, Francis ne voulait que son bien, et il le comprenait. Mais dans ce cas, qu'il ne lui dise pas de rentrer chez lui, ce n'est pas là qu'il sera comblé. Francis le serra plus fort. Il sentit un baiser maladroit se coller à sa joue. Et il soupira en lui murmurant des mots pour le rassurer. Tendres. Doux. Pleins de promesses. Arthur tenta de lui voler ses lèvres, et avec un peu de surprise, il se laissa faire. La barrière était de toute évidence franchie depuis des milliers de kilomètres. La dépendance d'Arthur s'était transformé en passion. Rien n'allait désormais l'arrêter.

Plus rien.

* * *

Keuwah, c'est fini ? Mais ce serait trop facile...

Donc voilà, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Beaucoup de trous dans la logique des événements, je m'en excuse. Y'a des choses qu'on verra pas et qui pourtant semblent logiques, mais en fait quand j'ai écris la trame, ben j'étais encore dans une période « fic plate » lewl. Donc du coup bah... c'est une fic gruyère ? -headshot-

Sans avoir d'autres idées pour cette outro, je vous lâche, et espère vous satisfaire sans retard encore la prochaine fois ! Pour le final !

Saluté !


	7. A coeur ouvert

Eeeet nous y voilà ! La fin de la fic. Comme promis il y a... un moment. Enfin j'en ai fini avec cette mayrde, vous pouvez respirer ! Alors, que dire de cette petite aventure... je dirais que je l'ai encore mal mené ! Je voulais du feelz, du bien foutu, et surtout, surtout, pas de vent. Manque de bol, j'ai échoué partout. Surtout que, pour une fic inspirée d'un film, franchement on a vu mieux. Mais je vais partir du principe que vous ne l'ayez pas vu alors tout va bien pour moi ! Ha ha...

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre final de Rattachement, et comme d'hab'... lecture !

* * *

Pour une fois, Arthur se réveilla avant Francis. Aveuglé par la lumière mal stoppée par le rideau pas complètement opaque, l'anglais s'étira, le corps entravé par le méli-mélo de draps qui l'entouraient et de bras qui l'enlaçaient. Un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements de la veille. Francis était au courant du vrai problème, de ce qui l'empêchait de mettre définitivement fin à ce calvaire qu'était son ancienne vie. Et après s'être confié dans les larmes, les bras du latin s'étaient tendu à nouveau vers lui. Ce qui le faisait sourire, c'était ça.

Francis lui avait promis de le garder.

Ce studio était sien, territoire de la vie nouvelle qu'il lui avait promit, et plus seulement un salon qu'il squattait. Libre de ses agissements, il pouvait enfin aller où bon lui semblait, faire ce qui lui faisait envie, étant passé du protégé au colocataire. Du moins, c'est ce que Francis avait suggéré. Qu'importe. Arthur se sentait heureux. Débarrassé de ses vices et avec le français. D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci se mit à bouger au réveil, le britannique s'amusa à rouler sur lui pour se mettre à califourchon, arrachant un sourire à un Francis émergeant de sa torpeur. Par-dessus, le plus jeune déposa un baiser rendu. Ce petit cadre de bonheur innocent était parfait, ravivant le cœur de l'anglais qui, il y a quelques temps, ne croyait plus en l'avenir et encore moins la chance d'avoir droit à autant de douceur dans son quotidien.

Un nouveau quotidien qu'il chérirait plus que tout. Comme son « colocataire ».

Ils passèrent la matinée à traîner sur ce canapé un peu trop maigre pour eux deux, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas de ce détail. Francis appela son bureau entre-temps pour signaler qu'il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, pour cause de « problème familial ». Il pria d'ailleurs, en raccrochant, pour que ce mensonge n'apporte vraiment pas la poisse à sa petite sœur; complice dans l'affaire d'Arthur. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ronronnait en profitant de son nouveau chez-lui, qu'il semblait déjà adorer presque plus que son propriétaire – n'en était-il pas un d'ailleurs ? Il lui promit même de se trouver ce fameux petit boulot pour payer la facture, histoire de ne plus être le simple squatteur qu'il fut depuis leur rencontre.

Puis, lorsque l'heure matinale fut bien avancée, Francis se leva non sans regretter les bras de son protégé, attrapant un t-shirt qui traînait sur l'accoudoir.

\- Tu t'habilles ? demanda-t-il.

\- On va quelque part ?

\- Au laboratoire.

L'anglais cligna des yeux, puis se souvint de leur petite discussion sur la santé de l'ex-prostitué, qui restait à vérifier. Il déglutit légèrement à ce souvenir, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé aux risques encourus plus tôt. Son bonheur éclorait enfin, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il découvre qu'il avait chopé un truc... Avec un peu d'appréhension donc, les deux se préparèrent et, achetant un petit-déjeuner à emporter sur la route – malgré le fait qu'il était bientôt midi – se rendirent sur le lieu prévu.

Sur place, Arthur se sentait gêné de devoir passer un test pareil, puisqu'il impliquait de devoir répondre à certaines questions... qui maintenant l'embarrassaient alors qu'il avait coupé tout lien avec son ancienne activité. Bien sûr, le secret professionnel l'en gardait bien, et c'était son droit de savoir si ses bêtises ne l'avaient pas rendu malade... Laissé seul dans la salle d'attente, Francis profita de cet instant pour téléphoner à Jeanne.

Plutôt que de se prendre la tête à trouver des mots qui caressent dans le sens du poil, l'artiste fut franc et déclina l'offre de son amie d'enfance et rajoutant bien qu'Arthur n'était pas un poids, ni une entrave dans sa vie. Il ne sut poser de vrais mots sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec le jeune homme actuellement, mais il ne cacha pas le fait qu'il était important pour lui. Et pour épargner la description d'une discussion de toute évidence inutile pour la suite, autant en venir au fait le plus intéressant pour l'heure : au bout de vingt minutes, Arthur revint vers lui, accompagné d'une infirmière toute souriante. Celle-ci leur promit les résultats d'analyse pour la semaine prochaine et leur souhaita peu après une bonne journée.

Et pas qu'une, d'ailleurs.

Quand bien même l'un était aussi inquiet que l'autre sur cette histoire de maladie sexuelle, ça ne les arrachait pas à l'idée de profiter de cette nouvelle colocation « officielle entre eux ». Arthur n'était pas déclaré comme vivant à l'adresse de Francis, mais ce dernier lui promit de mettre à jour ces informations – qu'il ne reçoive pas de courrier à son nom toujours à la maison familiale dans laquelle il n'a plus aucune intention de retourner...

Justement, sa famille... L'artiste avait décidé de passer cela sous silence. Il avait toujours le numéro du frère aîné, Allister, mais se retenait de l'informer de quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'il lui répétait moult fois qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la vie de l'anglais, il avait finalement retourné sa veste pour mettre ce « détail » en dernier. S'occuper de l'indépendance d'Arthur, en tant que grand adolescent et jeune adulte qui se projette dans la vie active pour payer les factures du studio, c'était devenu la priorité.

S'écoulait alors un « tout les jours » ordinaire, pimenté parfois de marques d'affections sans nom, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne sorte de mots embarrassants malgré la situation. Des baisers papillons et des caresses innocentes, juste pour s'échanger l'affection que l'un appréciait et dont l'autre avait besoin. Sans signification réelle. Du moins, pas que Francis le sache. Et quand bien même il y avait quelque chose, il préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Il y avait des affaires plus préoccupantes pour cette nouvelle vie à deux.

Comme les résultats qu'avait reçu l'artiste, du laboratoire dans lequel Arthur était passé il y a quelques jours.

La lettre entre les mains, il déchira l'enveloppe d'un doigt sous le regard d'appréhension de son protégé. Ce dernier devrait être celui qui la lit, mais plutôt que de se prendre la nouvelle comme une claque, noir sur blanc, Francis préférait user de son don à trouver les mots justes pour lui annoncer une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle. Dans un silence embarrassant et lourd, l'artiste déplia alors le papier et lit attentivement le message, sans que son visage ne trahisse joie ou peine. Arthur se massa les mains, nerveux et craignant le pire. Il lui est arrivé jusqu'ici tellement d'embrouilles qu'il s'imaginait déjà porteur d'une merde quelconque.

Surtout qu'il finissait par voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, ce serait donc sacrément dommage.

Enfin, Francis soupira lentement puis glissa son regard bleu vers lui. L'anglais se redressa sur son siège, l'interrogeant silencieusement. La mine sérieuse du parisien renforça ses craintes... jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourna le papier pour lui montrer, avec un sourire.

\- Négatif.

Gros soupir de soulagement du plus jeune, celui-ci se leva pour lui frapper innocemment le torse du poing en le traitant d'idiot. Maintenant c'était sûr et certain : ils étaient tranquilles et débarrassés de tout problèmes.

* * *

Arthur vivait ici depuis maintenant quatre mois. Francis, qui était fier de le voir devenu indépendant de toute activité étrange, se félicitait parfois d'avoir prit les bonnes décisions et la patience d'en arriver à un résultat aussi jouissif. Il restait cependant encore de nombreuses tâches à remplir, impliquant le présent et le futur du garçon. Le jeune anglais était en bonne santé, ne restait plus qu'à l'apporter à nouveau au monde adulte, en commençant par le professionnalisme. Plus par intérêt pour l'avenir que pour les factures du studio, l'artiste était parvenu à convaincre son protégé de prendre rendez-vous avec une conseillère d'orientation. De plus, lui aussi, dans son métier, s'élevait un peu plus haut. Il devait parfois délaisser Arthur, qui pour le coup, n'avait rien à faire pour s'occuper que d'aller chercher l'affection de Francis. Ce qui était toujours... un point à régler.

Lorsque les deux blonds se rendirent au lieu L, le jour J à l'heure H, ils étaient tout les deux nerveux. Arthur parce qu'il remettait une fois de plus sa vie sur le tapis de jeu, et Francis parce que, de toutes évidences, c'était là l'avenir de son petit protégé. Il serait vraiment dommage que tout flanche maintenant après tant d'efforts, alors que le principal concerné avait comprit ses erreurs et radicalement changé.

Fort heureusement, la femme – d'âge mûr – qui les accueillit fut d'une compréhension étonnamment bénéfique. C'est lorsqu'elle demanda la parole uniquement à Arthur que les choses semblèrent un peu tendues pour les deux hommes...

\- Vous n'avez pas le bac, mais vous n'allez pas redoubler non plus ?

\- J'aimerais éviter...

\- C'est pourtant la solution la plus abordable et facile, . Vous savez, une année de retard, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Beaucoup repassent la terminale pour obtenir son bac ensuite, et là vous aurez toutes les portes !

\- Je sais mais...

Francis n'avait jamais clairement parlé de lui avec ça... Le lycée. Une école qui peut s'avérer aussi sympathique que tortionnaire. Il ignorait tout de la scolarité d'Arthur, puisque ce dernier était très muet là-dessus. Et c'est ce que Francis respectait : il ne voulait jamais le forcer à parler de choses vraiment embêtantes. Mais pour un rendez-vous chez la conseillère, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu y penser... Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour rattraper le coup de l'anglais, mais la femme lui conseilla, d'un regard affirmé, de le laisser terminer. Il se réinstalla donc correctement sur sa chaise en regardant du coin de l'oeil le cadet. Arthur contre le reste du monde, ça n'annonçait pas vraiment quelque chose de gratifiant.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué du lycée.

\- Ce sont les efforts qui contribuent à nos résultats. Pour réussir à trouver une voie, je vous conseille fortement de reprendre votre année.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Alors vous n'avez plus qu'à vous tourner vers des écoles militaires ou médicales, mais rien dans la fibre journalistique.

Francis eut un haussement de sourcil étonné pour lui-même, trahissant ses pensées « Lui, dans l'armée, non mais tu rêves ». Arthur déglutit, face à un cul-de-sac. Il triturait ses mains, mal à l'aise avec cette femme qui cherchait à tout prix à le rediriger vers le monde lycéen. C'est vrai que c'était la meilleure solution, mais il était trop libre pour se sentir capable de réintégrer une classe, avec un emploi du temps strict, des règles à respecter, et surtout des barrières qui le feraient renfermé sur lui-même. Pour Francis, c'était l'équivalent à mettre le britannique en cage. Un silence embarrassant plongea les trois personnes dans un mutisme lourd, puis la femme soupira en refermant un dossier.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas décidé, nous pouvons reprendre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Ainsi vous aurez le temps de vous mettre d'accord et-

\- Non non, on reprend pas rendez-vous.

\- Arthur...

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dis : on va pas reprendre rendez-vous pour se dire la même chose. Je vais pas changer d'avis, je retournerai pas au lycée. Et je sais qu'il y en a plein comme moi qui font pareil, qui s'en foutent de vos administrations, et qui vont quand même trouver de quoi faire et qui seront parfaitement heureux avec ça. Alors si vous voulez pas perdre de temps avec moi, photocopiez tout ce que vous avez pour les non-bacheliers, je lis tout ça tranquillement chez moi et je prends une décision sans que vous ne receviez les mérites puisque de toutes façons, vous m'aurez pas aidé du tout.

Éberluée par cette insolence, la femme voulu intimé au jeune garçon de parler plus joliment. Mais Francis, qui détecte bien l'inutilité de la réponse et le mordant d'Arthur, l'en empêcha en lui répétant la demande de l'anglais avec plus de politesse. Le plus jeune croisa les bras en se laissant tombé sur sa chaise, fuyant leur regard. Il s'était lâché et avait fini. Dans un sens, ça enchantait Francis qui avait bien vu que son protégé cherchait depuis tout à l'heure à remettre cette femme « qui le regardait de haut » à sa place.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, Francis tenait entre ses mains cinq feuilles listant les écoles qu'il pouvait potentiellement intégré.

Toujours vexé, Arthur faisait la moue. Alors que Francis riait.

\- Quand tu seras face à tes professeurs, tu auras intérêt à montrer un petit peu plus de respect que ça...

\- Elle m'a gonflé. En plus elle ne cherchait pas. Elle voulait absolument me rediriger vers son putain de redoublement parce qu' _elle_ jugeait ça mieux.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, tu sais... Moi aussi j'ai redoublé une classe.

\- Il faut un bac pour dessiner ?

\- J'ai intégré une école d'art privée. C'est comme ça que je suis revenu aux sources.

Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait quitter Paris, désormais.

\- Je te propose un barbecue, ce soir.

\- Dans ton studio ? Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- En ouvrant la fenêtre.

Libre mais stupide, c'est la vie qu'Arthur vivait depuis sa réconciliation définitive avec Francis. Pour preuve qu'il en aimait chaque détail, il souriait alors qu'il y a deux secondes, il ruminait encore de cette femme qui voulait contrôler sa vie. Mais encore une fois, cette dernière échappa à cette société de merde.

* * *

Après le repas et le passage à la salle de bains, Arthur et Francis étaient livrés à une soirée libre, comme tout les jours. La plupart du temps, l'artiste s'occupait à parfaire sa carrière, devant un chevalet et à côté du jeune anglais, qui le regardait toujours avec intérêt. Sauf que bien par moment, le latin sentait le regard insistant de son protégé sur lui, qui était logiquement moins intéressant que son travail. Mais il savait de quoi il en retournait.

C'était un soucis que Francis ne parvenait toujours pas à résoudre.

Arthur s'était éprit de lui d'une affection si forte que lui-même ne pouvait y mettre fin. Pourtant, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir en rester là. Sauf que ça n'empêchait pas l'aîné d'accorder au plus jeune des marques d'affection ambiguës. Des caresses sur les hanches, des baisers papillons, et du collé-serré qui ferait hurlé de rage la morale si elle avait une voix. Mais jamais ils ne s'échangeaient de mots là-dessus. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais s'avouaient sous silence cette proximité assez floue. Et c'était là le dernier problème à résoudre : Francis devait apprendre à Arthur à se détacher de lui. Sauf que l'attitude de l'anglais et les sentiments de Francis étaient tels que même lui ne pouvait y renoncer. Que fallait-il faire alors pour arrêter ce manège ?

Donner un sérieux coup de pied au cul et forcer les choses ?

Francis songea à autre soucis en faisant la vaisselle, lorsque deux bras fins vinrent l'enlacer dans le dos.

\- J'ai presque fini, Arthur.

\- Hmm...

Adorable, mais trop loin. Il n'avait pas fini de grandir. Et Francis se sentait coupable de freiner cette croissance psychologique. Quand bien même Arthur était heureux et en bonne santé, il y avait des pendules à remettre à l'heure. Même si pour ça il devait se pincer le cœur lui-même.

Le britannique posa sa joue sur le dos de son tuteur, attendant patiemment que la tendresse ne lui vienne. L'aîné le laissa faire, finissant de rincer les assiettes sans se presser. Lorsqu'il s'essuya les mains, Arthur vint réclamer de lui-même une étreinte en faisant patiemment le tour pour venir se lover dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut-être moralement pas admis, mais... très franchement, il était adorable. Francis se sentit aussi stupide que content d'avoir contre lui ce jeune adulte qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Aussi mignon que problématique était-il. Dans le silence, Francis n'osait déjà plus aborder de sujets importants, et encore moins une voix grave annonçant la prise d'une décision importante.

\- Arthur...

L'interpellé leva simplement les yeux, rêveur.

Ce regard manqua de faire rougir son aîné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien... Rien, vient t'allonger.

Lui-même n'aurait jamais crû lui dire chose pareille. Mais il était résolu, et Francis n'allait pas faire marche arrière. Profitant de la surprise de son protégé, il le fit reculer doucement afin de l'amener jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il l'allongea afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes. Puis il y eut un silence dans lequel le français semblait y perdre son regard. Manifestement, il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Mais lorsque le plus jeune l'interpella dans le confusion, il sourit tout simplement et vint l'embrasser, tendrement.

Arthur, plutôt habitué à la timidité de l'acte, ne respira plus pendant trois secondes, puis se détendit. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et enlaça le cou de son aîné, acceptant avec délice l'offre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Francis vienne le toucher et le déshabiller lentement pour, au final, les repaître tout les deux sexuellement. Mais l'artiste était étrangement enclin à être généreux et tendre ce soir, sans qu'il ne dise mot. C'était mieux que la première fois, ils n'étaient pas guidés uniquement par le désir charnel. Arthur devinait que les gestes de Francis, plus doux et patients, ressortaient de sentiments sincères. Et il était très heureux de les découvrir de la sorte.

Ainsi, la soirée se termina dans une étreinte langoureuse et digne de tout les rêves, puisqu'ils s'endormirent ensemble sans se soucier de la morale qui pesait sur leur relation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Francis s'était levé tôt.

Depuis la petite table où trônait comme toujours un petit-déjeuner brouillon, l'artiste observait son jeune protégé émerger doucement de son sommeil. Arthur s'étira comme un chat enveloppé dans les draps et la chemise abandonnée de Francis, avant de serrer celle-ci comme un doudou. Il en huma l'odeur puis sourit, ouvrant ensuite les yeux pour chercher son propriétaire du regard. Lorsque les paires d'yeux se croisèrent, ils se sourirent sans honte, et le cadet s'extirpa tranquillement de sa place pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux, presque complètement tourné vers la table.

Francis eut un coup d'oeil mécanique vers l'horloge murale, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait encore un peu de temps.

Alors il accorda un baiser tendre à son protégé. Protégé qui ne se formalisa pas de sa peut-être insolence à passer les mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Alors, on est... ?

Non, il n'allait pas le laisser finir cette phrase.

\- Mange, d'abord.

C'était demandé si gentiment qu'Arthur ne fit rien de plus qu'une petite moue pour protester, mais obéit sans ménagement. En même temps, il enfila les vêtements que Francis lui tendit pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas entièrement nu sur sa chaise. Ceci fait, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir l'anglais.

Celui-ci était décidément aux anges.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais clairement dit Francis... mais je suis vraiment... content d'être là.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je te promets de faire le maximum d'efforts, maintenant. D'ailleurs, plutôt que d'études, je peux trouver un travail, si tu veux. Ce serait plus pratique pour après.

\- Après ?

\- C'est un peu... petit... ici pour deux, non... ?

Francis appréciait le côté nouvellement ambitieux du britannique, mais pour lui c'était juste... mignon. Il se contenta de sourire avec amusement, et une certaine mélancolie.

\- Ça aurait été bien.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis chez moi ici aussi maintenant, non ? On vit ensemble, et on...

\- Pardonne-moi Arthur... Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple.

La sonnette du studio résonna, et Arthur fixa son interlocuteur comme s'il détenait une réponse lourde de sens. Ce dernier souriait toujours, calme et... en proie à une certaine tristesse.

\- Et ce n'est pas chez toi ici non plus...

On frappa ensuite à sa porte, et tout de suite, on entra. Alors qu'il digérait les mots, Arthur tourna le regard vers le couloir, d'où apparurent un homme et une femme. Ils ne semblaient pas menaçants en quoi que ce soit, mais ils fixèrent le jeune anglais avec beaucoup plus d'attention que sur le propriétaire des lieux. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il eut comme un pincement au cœur qui l'avertissait du « danger ».

\- Bonjour, Arthur... fit la femme avec un petit sourire rassurant. nous a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de très bien, donc ne te fais pas de soucis : nous n'allons pas te dire quoi faire...

\- Je vous le confie... Je vous en prie, il est-

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous en occupons tout les jours.

On allait l'emmener. Francis l'abandonnait. Lorsque l'homme, qui devinait l'intention formelle d'Arthur à rester ici, s'approcha, le britannique protesta d'un « non ! » criant et vint se réfugier dans les bras de son tuteur. Ce dernier, en se mordant la lèvre, accepta une petite étreinte, mais le détacha rapidement de lui en lui tenant les épaules. En quelques secondes, Arthur paniquait, si bien que ses yeux brillaient déjà.

\- Non, non ! Francis, ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! S'il te plaît !

\- Je suis désolé Arthur... Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre ici, surtout si tu ne fais que dépendre de moi. Je t'ai guéri, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas la force qu'il faut pour te soigner complètement. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois à ces gens au téléphone, ils sauront prendre soin de toi.

\- Non, arrête... ! Je ne veux pas partir !

Sans brusquer, l'homme approcha de nouveau et profita d'un coup de bras maladroit du cadet pour l'attraper, le détachant sans violence de son ex-tuteur. En larmes, Arthur protesta et essaya de se débattre, sans succès.

\- Francis, je t'en prie ! Me laisse pas partir, je... ! Je t'aime, tu le sais non ? Je t'aime tellement, s'il te plaît... !

Faisant la sourde oreille, Francis signa un papier que la femme lui apporta, sous les cris du britannique qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Puis enfin, le duo repartit avec l'adolescent, celui-ci luttant pour se libérer et revenir dans le studio. Mais même sans user de brutalité, l'homme avait la poigne forte et de l'expérience pour empêcher les jeunes dans son cas de commettre des bêtises.

Le cœur gros, l'artiste les laissa fermer la porte et partir, entendant la voix de l'anglais résonner dans le couloir. Il n'osa même pas regarder par la fenêtre lorsque les trois rejoignirent l'extérieur. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de ses yeux embués et qu'il ne put rien voir.

* * *

Trois ans ont passé depuis.

L'artiste avait continué son art et reprit sa vie d'autrefois. Il ne sortait plus trop à cause du manque de temps et téléphonait bien plus à des acheteurs qu'à des proches. Entre-temps, il s'était également procuré le permis, avisant un domicile plus grand pour y ranger ses œuvres. De ce fait, marcher jusqu'au métro le plus proche allait s'avérer ne plus être un problème ou une gêne. Plutôt que vieillit, il avait un peu mûri, ayant gagnant une prestance un peu plus responsable que le dessinateur enfermé dans son atelier. Et aujourd'hui, il sortait.

Après s'être garé dans une rue paisible, Francis avança vers le mur de briques rouges, seule palissade qui entourait un parc immense, les mains dans les poches. Le ciel était un peu nuageux, mais loin d'être déprimant ou même lourd. C'était un temps qu'une certaine personne devait même tout particulièrement apprécié; un détail en plus pour en faire une journée « extraordinaire » pour lui. Le français passa un portail après avoir déclaré son identité à l'interphone, et il mit un pied sur le chemin dallé du jardin.

Dans celui-ci, des dizaines de jeunes gens, de l'enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, flânaient tranquillement et passaient le temps comme tout collégien, lycéen ou étudiant le faisait partout ailleurs. Sur l'herbe, près d'une fontaine ou sur les escaliers de l'institut, on croisait le regard d'un jeune homme ou d'une jeune fille visiblement épanoui. Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent légèrement pour laisser sortir une femme assez vieille, cherchant le visiteur du regard. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle lui fit un signe de main, non sans l'interpeller d'un « Monsieur Bonnefoy ! » facile à entendre. Avec un sourire poli, le latin la rejoignit en pressant un peu le pas. Ils se serrèrent la main lors de salutations courtoises, puis il entra dans un couloir adjacent au bureau. Après moult cérémonies sur la façon de s'asseoir et sur le café, la femme chercha un dossier dans un tiroir, puis l'éplucha de manière brève.

\- Donc, comme je vous le disais au téléphone... Il ne nous a donné aucun problème. Il était assez difficile les premiers mois, mais ensuite, il ne s'agissait que d'une réadaptation au sein d'un groupe, d'un apprentissage scolaire, et... eh bien c'est un dossier très maigre. Vous auriez pu venir le chercher plus tôt. Moins d'un an aurait suffit !

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour quelques petites choses... Et autant pour son bien que le mien, je ne pouvais pas garder Arthur chez moi pour les régler.

\- Je comprends, assura-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le bon jour ?

\- Parfait, même.

Il lui rendit son sourire, bien plus radieux, avant de se lever en même temps qu'elle. Les deux adultes sortirent ensuite sur la terrasse et Francis prit un peu d'avance sur elle en descendant les escaliers; plutôt impatient.

\- Arthur Kirkland ? Où est Arthur ? s'exclama la dame.

Sur le coup, plusieurs occupants tournèrent la tête vers eux par curiosité, avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Quelques-uns cependant pointèrent du doigt une direction, avisant un groupe de jeunes installés sur ou autour d'un banc. Le latin fut le seul, cette fois, a avancé. Et tandis qu'il approchait sans se presser, un jeune homme assis sur le dossier le remarqua. Son expression se transforma et il se leva pour s'éloigner de sa troupe d'amis. L'artiste se contentait de sourire affectueusement en avançant à pas léger. Sauf que l'autre, accélérant le rythme, cria à pleins poumons :

\- Francis !

Reconnaissant cette voix, l'artiste ouvrit un peu les bras pour recevoir l'élan du jeune homme qui vint se blottir contre lui – avec un effet boulet de canon qui manqua de renverser le plus vieux.

Les bras collés comme serrés, les deux blonds s'enlacèrent avec toute la force qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis ces trois dernières années. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'anglais releva seulement la tête, celle-ci prise en coupe par les grandes mains de son aîné. Un sourire heureux et soulagé orna aussitôt ses lèvres. Ravi de ces retrouvailles, Francis ne sut quoi faire en premier : lui parler, ou bien regarder son corps en détail. Le visage était plus adulte, il semblait plus large entre ses doigts. Pourtant ce sourire restait celui d'autrefois : puéril et trop insouciant pour son âge.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder... susurra le latin.

L'excitation sur le visage, Arthur resta silencieux et le regarda longuement, lui accordant l'observation sans bouger. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, l'artiste lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant que la femme ne vienne les rejoindre.

On accorda à Arthur le droit d'aller saluer tout ses camarades – et Francis était ravi de constater qu'il en avait – tandis que son ex-tuteur partait prendre ses affaires. Tout deux firent ensuite une dernière poignée de main à la responsable, puis Arthur passa pour la dernière fois sans doute le portail de fer qui séparait l'institut du reste du monde.

Francis entoura ses épaules d'un bras, la valise dans l'autre main, et le dirigea vers sa voiture.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi... Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me chercher.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça en un an seulement.

\- Faire quoi ?

Il sourit malicieusement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la voiture et que Francis mit le contact.

\- J'ai beaucoup bossé depuis ton départ. Tellement que j'en ai repris mon rythme de vie. Oui oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : c'est pas bon pour ma santé et mon manque de sommeil. Mais ça valait le coup.

\- Accouche, Francis, assez de mystères...

\- Tu vois le petit papier coincé dans le ventilo', là ? Lit l'adresse.

Le plus jeune obéit, confus.

\- C'est un quartier loin du centre-ville ça, non ? On rend visite à qui ?

\- La maison là est inhabitée.

Il fallut un gros temps de réaction pour qu'il comprenne. Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent, puis il chercha ses mots.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va... tout les deux... ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Je savais que si je devais allé te récupérer, ce ne serait pas avant un moment. Et un studio, pour toi, pour moi, pour mes travaux, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique. Ça allait quand on faisait du yo-yo avec le jour et la nuit, mais maintenant il va falloir songer à vivre de manière plus conventionnelle.

Puis il lui jeta un regard.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- F-Francis c'est... Je m'attendais pas à...

\- Et tu ne t'attendais pas non plus à ce que je revienne te voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur ne pouvait pas être plus aux anges qu'à l'époque où il se sentait enveloppé par une tendresse infinie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait toutes les libertés.

\- Sauf si... tu as trouvé quelqu'un entre-temps.

Le britannique se hâta de secouer la tête, rougissant de plus belle. C'était mignon comme dans un conte. Ainsi il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer... Francis non plus, à vrai dire. Si l'un comme l'autre avait finit par abandonner, alors tout son plan serait tombé à l'eau. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, l'artiste rangea la voiture dans un garage collé à une maison modeste, avec juste la place pour deux, avant de refermer la porte automatique avec un petit boîtier télécommandé. Aussitôt, eux et le véhicule se retrouvèrent plongés dans une semi-pénombre. Francis en profita pour détacher leurs ceintures et enlacer son protégé.

\- Tu as 21 ans maintenant...

\- Et toi tu es vieux, ricana-t-il.

\- Je le suis trop pour toi ?

Question rhétorique, puisqu'il se laissa faire lorsque Arthur croisa l'une de ses jambes avec la sienne.

\- Et moi, pas trop jeune ?

\- Tu es encore un gamin.

\- Rigole, rigole...

Francis fut prit au dépourvu lorsque le britannique actionna la poignée qui fit aussitôt descendre le siège, laissant plus d'espace libre. Et il se baissa.

Pour conclure leur histoire secouée de hauts et bas absolument immoraux, stupides et sauvés de justesse... tout les deux ne trouvèrent pas meilleure activité que de se retrouver dans une étreinte aussi passionnée que la première fois, et amoureuse que la seconde.

* * *

... Voilà 8D Ahem. ... Vous êtes encore là, oh.

Très franchement, je n'ai rien à ajouter xD A part remercier tout ceux qui ont eu le courage - et surtout la PATIENCE - de lire jusqu'ici, et de reviewer à chaque fois, merci infiniment ! Pour parler projet, je ne vais pas proposer de nouvelle fanfiction, mais plutôt en reprendre une. Ceux qui me suivent doivent connaître l'existence d'un petit quelque chose qui n'a pas bougé depuis longtemps... il est temps de l'update !

Encore une fois, merci d'en être arrivé là, et débizou c:


End file.
